A Brighter Path
by Awahili
Summary: On a fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter becomes the BoyWhoLived. Now Dumbledore must decide where the child will be raised and it seems the Dursleys are his only option. But Severus Snape has information that could change Harry's life completely.
1. Prologue

FORMERLY RICKMAN'S GIRL:

Howdy all. It's been a while since I've been on the fanfic scene, so I'm gonna take it slow for now. This is just an idea I kicked around for a while before I decided to post it. Let me know what you think, if I should continue, whatever.

First and foremost, this story is an **AU** or _Alternate _Universe. If you like the characters as they are, I encourage you to reread JK Rowling's wonderful novels. As I have taken artistic license, some characters will not be the same as in the novels. With that, good reading.

* * *

"No, please! Not Harry! Spare Harry!" Lily Potter begged for her son's life. But she knew in her heart that the madman before her would not spare her son, so she gave the only protection she could – her own life. 

Severus Snape stood outside the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow, watching as a green light flashed once, then again in the upstairs window. He waited with bated breath, his face contorted in pain behind his mask. He knew, without a doubt, that his friend had just been killed, probably trying to save her son's life. As the third light flashed, he let out a deep sigh; Dumbledore would need to be informed.

But a scream pierced the air that he did not expect – a scream from his master. A bright white light shone from the upstairs window, and every Death Eater gathered that night watched in horror as the house shook and the light disappeared. No one moved for a moment, but a baby's cry forced them into action.

"The Dark Lord's been defeated!" Severus heard someone (MacNair, he thought) scream. A few apparated away immediately, and Severus mentally ticked off those who the ministry would need to round up.

"My friends, let's not be hasty," he drawled, "Perhaps our Lord has other plans for the child." But the others were too afraid that the lights had attracted attention.

"The Ministry will be here, Severus. We have to leave!" LeStrange squeaked out. Others around them seem to agree, and one by one they vanished until only Severus remained.

He heard the baby's wails piercing the night air, and like a shot raced into the house and up the stairs. As he burst through the doors, Severus moved to Lily and knelt down, pulling her into his lap. He refused to let a tear fall, but grieved the same over the loss of one of his only friends.

The baby's fussing drew his attention away from Lily, and he placed her body almost reverently on the floor before moving to the overturned crib. He moved aside some blankets before finding the child in the corner. The boy was just over a year old, and Severus' breath caught as he could see the angry red mark of the scar on the child's forehead; his mark that he had withstood a Dark Curse. The Dark Lord, it had seemed, had underestimated this child.

He heard the popping that signaled the entrance of Aurors, and he quickly stowed his Death Eater's mask and switched the color of his robes to deep blue. He cradled the boy protectively and made his way down the stairs, ready to face an onslaught of Aurors' questions and accusations. Thankfully, Dumbledore himself was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, as if he knew Severus was still here.

"Headmaster?" Severus questioned, but the old wizard merely shifted the bundle from Severus' arms to his own. "Albus, we were given no warning. We tried to alert the ministry, but we were being watched too closely. The Dark Lord, it seems, was aware he had a spy in his midst." Severus pursed his lips together grimly, his mind replaying the tortures everyone had had to endure to ensure their loyalty.

"James and Lily?" Dumbledore asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Defeated," Severus said curtly. "But it seems in his attempt to kill the child, his Killing Curse backfired. He was destroyed." Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment before gazing down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I am sorry for your loss; both of you. But we must now decide what to do with Harry." He carefully ran his finger across the red scar, taking in a deep breath as he realized the child had done what no wizard had done before; he had survived the Killing Curse. "He will be a hero," he whispered, but it seemed his companion had not heard.

"Lily's sister is his next of kin." Severus' voice was laced with contempt, and the Headmaster questioned him. "She's a _muggle_ Albus. And she hates wizards and magic and everything the boy is. He would not thrive there."

"Then where? The boy has no wizarding family. Sirius Black is the boy's godfather, but that's hardly an option now." Severus grimaced at the name of his childhood enemy, but he schooled his features quickly.

"And why not?" he spat.

"Because Black was the Potters' secret keeper," Dumbledore stated calmly. "Peter Pettigrew came to me claiming he could not find Sirius and fire called James. When there was no answer, he came to see me. I was informed of the attack while he was in my office, and he left to find Black before I could stop him."

"He will be obliterated," Severus stated, "Black, though childish, arrogant, and reckless, is a skilled wizard." The younger man had a hard time believing Black would turn on Potter, but he supposed even the most loyal man could be tempted with the right offer.

"But why have you never seen Black at the meetings? If he did indeed inform the Dark Lord, he would have had to meet him before to give the Potters' location."

"The Dark Lord would not have wanted to tip his hand," he stated coolly, "He would have kept his meetings with Black private." Severus smirked almost happily. "So the Marauders were not so perfect after all."

"Severus, now is not the time for your boyhood bitterness!" Dumbledore spat, and the young man was taken aback – the headmaster had never raised his voice so suddenly in his presence. The boy stirred then, and started to cry, but the headmaster was ready with a calming incantation. The child quieted instantly, his green eyes looking up sleepily at his new guardians. After the boy's eyes closed, Albus looked back at Severus. "There is no one else. Minerva and I will drop the lad off this evening. Perhaps it's best if he grows up away from his fame." Severus could not fault the headmaster his logic, but he raised his objection just the same, knowing inevitably where it would lead – he hoped his friend would forgive him.

"Headmaster, the boy will be famous whether he knows it or not. He would have more an advantage were he to live here, in our world. I do not like speaking ill of the fairer sex, but Lily's sister is not the kindest of creatures." Albus nodded as if he knew this, yet had no choice. Severus took a deep breath and continued. "And Petunia is not the child's only relative."

"Severus?" When the younger man seemed hesitant, Albus played the only remaining card he had. "Lily would want her son given the best care. It is our duty to provide it now that she is gone."

"All the pureblood families are inter-married and, though distantly, two different families can be related. I myself share connections with several pureblood families that for generations have been Hufflepuffs or even _Gryffindors_." Albus nodded thoughtfully, wondering where his young charge was taking this conversation. "The Potters, whether they actively acknowledge it or not, are a pureblood family. Potter just recently lost his parents, so this child is the last Potter. However, James Potter's great great grandfather, Charles Potter, birthed a son and a daughter."

"How do you know all this, Severus?" Albus wondered immediately, thinking his obsession with his childhood rivals had peaked dangerously.

"All the pureblood families school their children from a young age of the nobility and prestige of their own family, thereby teaching also the history of other pureblood families. For some children, it is an interesting look at wizarding history. For me, it was instruction on with whom I should associate." Albus nodded in relief, indicating Severus should continue. "Now, Charles Potter's son carried on his father's tradition of tolerance and acceptance of everyone in the wizarding community, including creatures and beasts. However, Potter's daughter did not think her father's ways were correct. She thought herself too noble to deign to mingle with those not like herself. She kept only like company, attended only pureblood social functions (back when those still existed), and married a pureblood wizard with a sizable inheritance.

"Potter's son married a muggleborn witch. By not marrying a Muggle, he kept the Potter line purely magical, but his sister cut ties with him completely for his choice in spouse. Potter did not mourn the loss of his sister, and cut himself from her as well. They each birthed children, telling them nothing of the other side of their family. It was James Potter's father who discovered the connection, and tried to bridge the gap between the families, but by then it was too late. James grew up knowing who his family was, but did not meet his distant cousin until his first train to Hogwarts." He paused in his tale, waiting for Albus to ask the inevitable question.

"Who, Severus?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waited anxiously by the Floo for news of the recent Death Eater attack. The ministry had called him at once, but told him there was no need for him to come to work tonight. As a leader in the Wizengamot, he would be required to sit in any trials of suspected Death Eaters, but the minister himself had said those caught could rot in Azkaban through the weekend. 

Though the Malfoy family agreed with the Dark Lord in beliefs, they did not share the same ideas on how to achieve their goals. Unlike her sister, Bellatrix, Narcissa despised Voldemort's methods of attaining pureblood domination of the magical world. Thankfully, her husband-to-be had made himself clear to his fellows in their seventh year at Hogwarts; and, being a Malfoy, no one argued. Thinking about her sleeping son, Draco, she wondered if he would grow up in a world where fear ruled the land, or if he would grow up in one where he was free to make his own choices.

Lucius tensed almost imperceptibly as the Floo flared to life and two figures emerged. Narcissa smiled almost instinctively at Severus' presence; he and Lucius had been friends since the moment they met at Hogwarts, but Narcissa had always been wary of the dark brooding boy. Once she started dating Lucius, however, they were almost always in each others' company. They had formed a tentative friendship; one that was being tested now that they had been separated for a few years since graduation. Rumors had been flying that Severus himself was a Death Eater, but Narcissa knew the headmaster would not allow him to roam free were that the case.

Moving to the headmaster, Narcissa's polite smile morphed into one of actual happiness. Her own home life had not really been pleasant, and the headmaster had comforted her many times in school when she received a reprimanding howler for seemingly no reason, or when her own Head of House excluded her from his "club." She moved to invite her guests into the sitting room when she noticed the small bundle in the headmaster's arms.

"Professor?" she reverted to the title automatically and he smiled knowingly at her. Lucius shot a questioning glance at Severus, but the other man merely shook his head and moved with the others into the sitting room.

"Lucius, Narcissa, how are you?" the headmaster greeted his hosts politely, and Lucius nodded.

"We are fine, Headmaster; enjoying a quiet evening. Draco wore himself out today tormenting the house elves." He took his customary seat in the high backed leather chair, forcing the other two to the much lower-sitting sofas as Narcissa moved to his side.

"Good, good. I'm afraid I have some grave news. You see, Lord Voldemort planned and executed an attack in Godric's Hollow this evening, and I'm sorry to have to report that James and Lily Potter are dead." He paused, allowing this information to sink in. Narcissa looked slightly terrified that Voldemort had attacked so openly, but Lucius was in thought.

"And the child? Harry, I believe?" He eyed the bundle in the headmaster's arms.

"Ah yes. Well," the headmaster uncovered the sleeping boy. Narcissa made to move forward but checked her progress immediately, eyeing her husband.

"I presume the reason you brought him here is the connection you've _discovered_ between my family and the Potters?" He glared accusatorially at Severus, who had the good grace not to look Lucius in the eye.

"You are the only wizarding family the boy has," Albus cut straight to the point. "The only other option for him is Lily's family." Lucius' nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Muggles? Surely a wizarding orphanage would be better than those creatures." The headmaster sighed, his seemingly never-ending patience wearing thin so late in this trying evening.

"Yes, it would, were these circumstances normal. However, seeing as the boy has just saved the wizarding world from a terrible evil, I do not think an orphanage the best place."

"Saved? But Headmaster, he is an infant. Are you saying…?" Narcissa brought one hand up to her chest.

"Well, truth be told, I believe it was Lily's sacrifice of her own life that made the boy untouchable by the Killing Curse. It seems the curse backfired when confronted by such old magic, and Voldemort is no more. However, there are still followers of his dark ways that would seek revenge on this child." As the boy shifted, Lucius and Narcissa could see the scar on the child's forehead; a mark of the dark curse that had taken his parents.

"This child killed the Dark Lord?" Narcissa whispered, her eyes glued to the child's scar.

"He will be famous," Albus stated plainly, "and while I feel it would be prudent to keep him away from that life, Severus felt that the boy would have a greater advantage if he were to be raised in a wizarding family."

"There are plenty of families who would be willing to take him in," Lucius reasoned, trying to ignore the glare from his wife next to him, "The Weasleys just had their _seventh_, if I'm not mistaken. Surely another family could cope with two."

"Yes, well I'm sure any family would be happy to adopt the Savior of the Wizarding World. However, due to the old magic Lily invoked by giving her own life, Harry would be best protected by blood relatives. Her relatives would provide better protection due to the stronger connection, but Malfoy Manor would provide safety and security as well as education about the ways of the wizarding world." Lucius could see the reasoning in the headmaster's position, but his family had been at odd with the Potters for four generations. Could he put his differences aside and take in his cousin's child? He looked over at Narcissa, who looked almost ready to scoop the child into her arms. He stood purposefully and took the child from the headmaster, looking him over as if inspecting him. He needed changing, Lucius noted, but seemed otherwise healthy. He stared into Severus' black eyes, granting instant forgiveness at the contriteness he found hidden there. After the momentary exchange between friends, Lucius turned and handed the child carefully to his wife.

"Narcissa and I would be most humble to accept guardianship and care over Harry Potter. We will finalize the paperwork in the coming weeks."

"Excellent," the Headmaster stood and clapped his hands together with an air of finality. Narcissa rocked the child almost reverently, already thinking of the many things Malfoy Manor would need to cope with two wizarding children. Lucius escorted his guests to his first floor study and the Floo network. With a final goodbye and an invitation for Severus to join them for Sunday tea, the two men were gone.

Lucius entered the sitting room to find it empty, and immediately ascended the flight of stairs that took him to the residence wing of the Manor. Narcissa disappeared into Draco's room as he reached the landing, and he followed behind. She stood in the middle of the dark room, her eyes falling onto the old mahogany crib in the corner that held their own infant son. Lucius quickly pulled his wand and transfigured an end table into a cherry wood crib, placing it on the opposite wall. Narcissa smiled at him and moved to the changing table as Lucius pulled blankets and a small pillow from the wardrobe.

After Harry was changed into clean sleepwear, Narcissa laid him in the new crib, stroking his black hair away from his forehead.

"We did the right thing," she whispered, knowing her husband was standing a few feet behind her watching.

"For our sanity's sake, I hope so. Come Cissy, let's get to bed." He steered his wife out of the door, whispering goodnight to his two sons before pulling the door to.


	2. Adjusting

Thanks to the few reviewers on their inputs. It really helps my writing knowing I'm not just doing it to take up space on my computer.

* * *

Lucius woke early the next morning to two sets of wails. Groaning softly, he stood and, with a wave of his wand, he was dressed in a night robe. Moving quickly down the corridor, he entered the nursery to find a house elf peering up at the new crib in wonder.

"Get to the kitchens and prepare two bottles for the children," he commanded, and the house elf bowed low.

"Yes, Master, right away," and he popped out. Lucius moved over and picked Draco from his crib, then moved over to Harry's. The boys stared at each other for a moment before breaking down into cries once more. Narcissa entered smiling and pulled Harry from his crib. Together, they changed the boys' diapers just as the house elf returned with the bottles. After laying the boys back down, Lucius spelled both bottles to remain in a feeding position while he and Narcissa tended to their morning duties.

Once the Malfoys were properly dressed and fed, they retrieved the boys and set them to play in the day nursery. An elderly female house elf had been assigned to watch Draco during the day, and she was more than willing to accept another into her care. Narcissa set out to gather things that the Manor would need to accommodate both boys, while Lucius made a quick stop at the ministry to get more information on the attack and to handle any pending legalities.

Upon arriving at the ministry, he found it in chaos. Magical Law Enforcement officers were moving quickly up and down aisles, gathering information and documents. Lucius dodged several inter-office memos as he made his way to his department. The Records Office was in the same state, and the office secretary looked almost relieved to see him.

"Lucius, thank goodness – now we've accounted for you. Everyone's in an uproar. You-Know-Who attacked Godric's Hollow last night. Killed the Potters, I heard, but no one can find their son. Headmaster Dumbledore stopped by and left some documents on your desk; told me to hand deliver them to you if you didn't come in today."

"Thank You Cecilia. Where is Mark?" he tried to shut out the noise from the hallway, but succeeded in only giving himself a headache. Momentarily, he looked around for the Department Head, not surprised when he couldn't find him.

"He's at Azkaban. Apparently, a few of You-Know-Who's followers were caught last night, and he had to take their records over."

"Very good. I'll just retrieve the papers and go home."

"Home? You're not staying here?"

"No," he moved into his office and noted that Dumbledore had persuaded the Minister to give him leave owing to the fact that he was to arrange James and Lily's funeral. "Convalescent leave. My cousin recently passed away. I'm just here to pick up these papers." He spelled them to an inner pocket and made his way back out of the office, bidding farewell to Cecilia. His next stop was Hogwarts, where there was at least a semblance of peace. He was immediately admitted to Dumbledore's office and was surprised to find not only the Headmaster, but Professor McGonagall and Severus as well.

"Headmaster, Professor, Severus," he greeted each person in turn, nodding his head. "I have the papers you left, but why did you not come to the Manor?" He took the seat offered him and pulled the papers from his cloak.

"I wanted to ensure the ministry knew you would be out for a few days. How are things going?"

Lucius eyed McGonagall surreptitiously, but decided she probably already knew about their arrangement. "As well as can be expected, Albus. I suspect young Harry will go through an adjustment period, but once we weather that we will be fine. Draco seemed interested in him, at least, and they are together in the day nursery as we speak."

"Fine, fine. Since you are a Filing Supervisor in the Ministry, I'll forego the need to call for a clerk. Minerva and Severus have agreed to be witnesses for you, and I have called Ministry Arbitrator Gillian to come verify the adoption." As if on cue, a knock came upon the door and the headmaster admitted an aged wizard with big round glasses and robes that looked as if they would swallow him whole if he so much as sneezed.

"Alec, thank you for coming," Dumbledore greeted as he stood.

"Albus, how are you today?" the man asked in a wheezy voice, and Lucius fought the urge to take step back when the man turned to him. "And this is Lucius Malfoy. An honor to meet you, lad. I was a few years ahead of your father in school." They shook hands briefly before taking their respective seats. Lucius produced the documents and handed them to the headmaster. Alec cleared his throat violently before beginning.

"Let's get started then. Lucius Malfoy, do you, of your own free will, accept into your home and care the child Harold James Potter?"

"Yes."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect and provide for his long term care till such time he is of legal age to do so on his own?"

"Yes."

"Do the members of your household agree to this arrangement and will carry out their duties accordingly?"

"Yes."

"Very well, final question. By taking in this child, do you then accord him all the rights and privileges associated with your family, including inheritances, and duties thereof?"

"Yes." Lucius eyed the parchment as each question glowed golden before setting itself on the page.

"Very well, then. Please sign the parchment just above your printed name. Professor McGonagall, you next. Very good, now you Mr. Snape. Yes, yes, thank you. Lucius, here are two copies," he pulled his wand out and copied the parchment three times, "and one for you Albus. Mr. Malfoy, would you be sure one of those makes it to your department? I will not be returning to work today."

"Nor I, but I will ensure they get filed properly. Thank you." He rolled them up and placed them back in his cloak. They said their goodbyes, and the headmaster excused himself as he escorted his guest from the room. Lucius turned to talk to Severus quietly.

"Any more news on the attacks last night?"

"Three Death Eaters were captured: Michael Einer, Richard Travers, and Jaren Mulciber. And, of course, Sirius Black," he said the last with near-glee, and they both heard Minerva's breath hitch. "Peter Pettigrew, remember that lump of a boy? He confronted Black after he found out the Potters had been betrayed. But Black was quicker and blew him up, along with half the city block they were on. 13 Muggles were confirmed dead, and all they found of Pettigrew was a finger." Lucius pursed his lips together firmly at this news. "Black was apprehended cackling madly. He's in Azkaban, but they say he's mental."

"No more than he deserves," Lucius stated plainly. The headmaster re-entered and took his place behind his desk.

"Well, now that that is over with, I have some more wonderful news. Professor Slughorn has decided to retire from the potions teaching business." Lucius and Severus raised their brows simultaneously at this new information, and Lucius determined immediately where the headmaster was going. "And it seems I am in need of a potions master. Severus, would you be willing to take the position?" Severus stood then, his hands clasped behind his back – almost in instinct at being addressed.

"Professor? I have never taught children before, and I fear I would not – "

"Nonsense, my boy. You ran that tutoring group your sixth and seventh years here, and almost everyone in that group scored highly on their NEWTs. You have the ability, all you lack is the confidence. Fortunately, I have that in abundance." Albus stood and made his way around the desk to stand in front of Severus. He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Professor Slughorn has agreed to finish out this year, feeling he owes it to his seventh year NEWT class. However, I would like you to sit in with him, assisting him for now."

"But, Headmaster, I have not yet attained my Masters. It would be imprudent to hire someone less qualified for such a position." Severus glanced quickly back at Lucius, who seemed quite content to let Severus argue with the old wizard alone. McGonagall, too, seemed quite amused at the nonplussed man.

"Severus, you and I know you will be sitting the test this coming summer, well before the new term starts. And you and I also know you will pass the Masters; one of the youngest, I believe. You are only five years out of school yet, when it normally takes eight." Albus' eyes were shining with amusement, and Severus found himself cursing inwardly.

"I suppose I will be assuming Slytherin Housemaster duties as well?" he inquired.

"Perhaps in a few years. For now they will pass to Professor Hillcrest until she retires in a few years." Severus nodded, at least a little relieved he would be allowed to settle into a routine before assuming such demanding duties.

"Congratulations, Severus, I can think of no one better to intimidate young children," Lucius added mirthfully, earning him a glare from his friend. "Well, I should probably say _Professor_ Snape, as odd as that sounds." Lucius couldn't help his chuckle at the thought, and Minerva was verging on full out laughing at Severus' horrified look.

"Merlin, I hadn't thought…_Professor_ Snape? That just sounds awful, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," Minerva put in, her lips curved up in a grin, "it has certain assonance to it." Lucius actually snorted at this, and Severus resisted the urge to hex him in front of his new colleagues. Lucius checked the time and knew it was time to bid his companions farewell.

"I must be returning to the manor," he addressed the headmaster, "Who knows how much trouble those two boys have gotten into in just over an hour. Good day, _professors_." He smirked at Severus and nodded at McGonagall as the headmaster escorted him out the door. Before the door fully closed, he let out a laugh upon hearing McGonagall's request to her newest colleague.

"And Severus, since we are fellows now, please call me Minerva." He followed the headmaster down the stairs and through the gargoyle into the hallway. Albus escorted him all the way to the Entrance Hall, talking inanely about the students' week hiatus from classes due to the events of the previous evening. Once they reached the doors, Albus reached for Lucius' hand.

"It was a pleasure, Lucius, as always. Please feel free to visit with the boys anytime. I'm sure Severus would appreciate seeing a familiar face in his adjustment period." Lucius smiled graciously and shook the proffered hand.

"Thank you, Headmaster, kind as always. I'll be sure to call upon you at some point in the future. And I will owl you should I decide to visit." And with that, Lucius swept through the grand doors and out onto the grounds. Once he had passed the Anti-Apparation wards, he popped out only to reappear seconds later just outside Malfoy Manor.

Upon entering, he was accosted by one of his kitchen elves, who claimed Vindi was in need of assistance in the nursery. After handing off his cloak, Lucius glided quickly up the stairs and into the nursery, where Draco had laid claim to a number of toys, and Harry was busy crawling around and throwing everything he could pick up. Vindi, the Malfoy family's oldest elf, was more than pleased at seeing her Master's arrival.

"Master Malfoy! Vindi is trying to control the boys, but young Master Harry is demanding to see his mother sir. And young Master Draco is not liking his things being thrown."

"Thank you, Vindi. Go make lunch." The elf bowed and popped out, the loud crack momentarily startling Harry, causing him to look up and see his company. His tantrum increased ten-fold when he recognized a person who would perhaps be affected by it. Lucius ignored him and pulled his wand, spelling the toys back to their rightful places.

"I will not tolerate this childish behavior!" he scolded, and both boys froze instantly at his tone. "Harry," he looked directly at his newest charge and knelt down, "There are things you can't quite comprehend, so I will not bother explaining. But you cannot return to your parents. They cannot care for you any longer, and as such you will be staying here. Draco," Lucius stood and moved to his son and scooped him up only to drop him beside Harry and kneel down again. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Draco." He pointed to each boy as he said his name, hoping the boys would work out their troubles. Lucius knew Harry was just acting out of fear, not knowing where he was or where his parents were. But he also knew he could not indulge that type of behavior too long. Draco seemed to assess Harry instantly, and pulled one of his many stuffed animals from the pile behind him to hand to the still-sniffling boy. Harry accepted the brown, floppy dog readily, clutching it to his chest as Draco grabbed a stuffed white dragon, doing the same.

After some straining and rearranging, Lucius managed to pick up both boys at once, still holding their respective toys, and walked out of the room. He heard the Floo flare up and knew his wife was home, so he made his way downstairs to the sitting room. Narcissa laughed merrily at the sight of her husband holding both boys, complete with stuffed toys, and looking slightly worse for wear.

"Trouble dear?" she mocked, and he leveled a mock glare back at her.

"Hardly. Harry here was just showing me his throwing arm," he returned, "It seems he's looking for his parents." Narcissa made a cooing noise and pulled Harry into her arms, cradling him like a baby.

"He's got a lot to adjust to," she said as she rocked the stirring child from side to side. Harry seemed to calm down a little at the motion, and Narcissa made note to use it later. Draco wrapped his arms around his father's neck, the white dragon hanging precariously over Lucius' shoulders. Draco laid his head down when he felt his father tighten his grip a little.

"I think they wore themselves out. I say we give them bottles and put them down for naps before we get lunch." Narcissa nodded and they both moved to the kitchens. The elves readily supplied two bottles and they made their way back up to the boys' room. After transfiguring another rocking chair, they both sat down to feed and rock. Soon, the boys were asleep and placed in their respective cribs, each still clutching his toy like a lifeline.

"What did you buy?" Lucius asked once they were seated to their own lunch.

"A second changing table, another entire set of baby clothes – I got several colors different from Draco's – and another keepsake book. I'd like to put a copy of the adoption papers in there; do you have them?"

"Yes," Lucius replied, "they're in my cloak in my study."

"Very good. And we will need to collect some of his old things from Godric's Hollow. I feel he'll adjust easier if he had some things he recognized around him." Narcissa took a long pull from her tea cup, her eyes still on her husband.

"I shall talk to Dumbledore about it. I am sure he will not have a problem." He was about to relay Severus' new job when a cry pierced the air; one that did not sound frustrated, or tired, or even scared. It was a cry of pain. Almost as one, Lucius and Narcissa were out of their seats and racing up the stairs.


	3. The Master and the Malfoys

A little droll, this, but the years will pass quickly. I should have the boys at Hogwarts in no more than three or four chapters. Still some growing to do, but hopefully I can continue producing chapters quickly. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

Lucius took the stairs two at a time to get to his sons' room, and he threw the door open with wand drawn. Draco was still lying down, but he was stirring from the noise. But Harry was tossing around, jumping and crying. As he neared, Lucius saw the angry scar had split open and was now trickling blood down the front of Harry's face.

Harry stopped crying the moment Lucius came near him, and instead held his hands up adamantly, demanding to be picked up. Lucius pocketed his wand and obliged his new son, wiping the blood away with the edge of a blanket and whispering quietly to calm him. Harry was shaking, so Lucius sat in the rocking chair as he pulled his wand once again, murmuring a heating charm on Harry's blanket, and began to rock.

"Must have been a nightmare," Lucius whispered to his wife, who had come in only seconds behind her husband when she realized there was no danger. Narcissa smoothed Harry's black hair down onto his head and clicked her tongue in sympathy.

"Poor dear," she whispered, "he's been through so much, Lucius. And he's still a child! What else does fate have in store for him?" Lucius resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his wife's inane devotion to Divination, but shook his head all the same.

"I do not know, Cissa, but we will be here to support him no matter what. He is a Malfoy now, and in time he will come to know what that means." As if knowing he was being excluded, Draco gave a small whine of protest. Narcissa glided over and pulled Draco from his crib.

"You will as well," she chided lovingly, "As the eldest Malfoy boy you will have the responsibility of watching after your brother." She moved back to her husband's side, summoning the other rocker as she sat next to her family.

Slowly, over the next several months, Harry began to relax in his new surroundings. Episodes in which he'd cry for his mother or father (or even some such nonsense as "Paddy" or Moonie") grew less and less frequent. Harry and Draco became near inseparable, and hardly a day went by that neither cried when the other wasn't within sight.

The beginning of June saw Draco turning two, and his knowledge of the world around him had increased ten-fold. His mother pursed her lips disdainfully but stepped back when, on his second birthday, he declared "I am a man and can dress myself." She hid a laugh as his robes went on backward. Harry took great pleasure in his brother's newfound independence, and demanded that he, too, be allowed to dress himself. The result between the boys was a disaster, and what should have been twenty minutes getting ready to go to Hogwarts took nearly an hour.

But the boys were not deterred from their quest, and even went so far as to suggest they could "Foo" on their own. Ignoring their protests, Lucius and Narcissa each swept a child up into their arms and flooed to Hogsmeade. From there, they paid for a carriage to the ancient castle. The boys, though occupied with some silly child's game for toddlers, looked up in wonder as the doors to the carriage opened to reveal the splendid castle. The boys insisted they be allowed to walk, so each took an adult's hand and began their trek to the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore had summoned them himself to witness Severus' Masters Ceremony, and as they entered the Hall it was adorned in silvers and greens. The Malfoys paused for a moment, taking in the familiar sight of the Great Hall. A voice from behind startled them.

"Slytherin won the House Cup, so we just left the decorations up; it seemed appropriate somehow." Lucius turned and gave the Headmaster a small smile.

"Headmaster, how are you?" he said, aware that Albus was no longer looking at him, but at his youngest son.

"Fine, fine. And this must be young Harry?" Albus knelt down to see the toddler eye to eye, and was pleasantly surprised when Harry stuck out his hand in greeting. The old wizard shook the proffered hand, not missing a beat when he found it sticky from some substance he could not identify. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry. And this is Draco," he declared, shaking the blonde-haired boy's hand as well. Draco seemed a little put out at having been second, but forgot instantly when his mother lifted him into her arms. Harry was soon in Lucius' and the Malfoy family made their way down the aisle to the front row, seated next to Professor Slughorn and the other teachers. Albus walked up the stairs to the podium and magicked his voice louder.

"Please, if you will, take your seats. We will get started momentarily." The small group of people milling about began to shuffle toward the seating area, and Lucius saw with a frown that there were hardly thirty people in attendance, and most of them Hogwarts staff. _Surely the advancement of a fellow would inspire a larger turn out from the Potions community_, he thought absently; but remembered just as quickly that Severus was a loner type, keeping to himself mostly when he could, and never went out of is way to befriend anyone. Lucius had had to introduce himself a few times before the young black haired boy had acknowledged him on the train.

Lucius and Narcissa settled the boys on a single seat between them to keep a better hold on them. They were currently engaged in some sort of staring contest, Harry blowing spit bubbles and Draco trying very hard not to laugh. Lucius smacked both of them lightly on the mouths, and Harry wiped away his spittle before joining his brother in apology.

"You will behave yourselves and conduct yourselves as true scions of the Malfoy name," Lucius instructed. The boys, though not knowing most of the words their father said, knew the tone.

"Yes, sir," they intoned together, and placed their hands in their laps and sat silently. Narcissa nodded approvingly and turned her attention to the platform, where Albus, Severus, and several other wizards including the minister were assembling. Severus took his seat in the center as Albus walked to the podium once more, enhancing his voice once more.

"Greetings, fellow wizards," he began. "It's such a pleasure to see you all here today to celebrate with us the donning of the title of Potions Master to one of our own alumni. Many of you gathered here were teaching here when Severus Snape first came on the train thirteen years ago. A quiet boy who kept mostly to himself," the wizened wizard looked at Lucius briefly as he spoke, "it was soon apparent to many that he had an aptitude for potions. But more importantly, he had a passion for them. So rare was it to find a child so young who was so accomplished and so enthusiastic." Lucius noticed Severus holding himself down, willing himself not to squirm at the headmaster's lavish attention. The old man paused and glanced behind him at the object of his compliments before turning once again to his audience. "That passion and enthusiasm only grew as he learned more – even going so far as to do independent research on subjects well beyond his year. After receiving an Outstanding on his Potions OWL, he turned his passion for learning into teaching. Not many know this, so I will share it now. In his sixth and seventh years, Severus led a group of his peers in a NEWT level tutoring group. Of the twelve members of his tutoring sessions, ten of them received an Outstanding on their NEWTs." He paused to let that sink in, and Lucius noticed Professor Slughorn next to him looking up at his protégé proudly. Lucius returned his attention to the podium as Albus continued.

"It is that same fervor that we are rewarding today, and finally all of Severus' hard work and perseverance will pay off. Today, you will join me in congratulating one of the wizarding world's youngest Potions Masters, Severus Snape." The assembly stood as one as they applauded and Severus moved to stand beside Albus and the Minister, as well as an older wizard Lucius did not recognize. The minister magnified his voice and turned to face Severus.

"Severus Snape, it is with great pride and privilege that I hereby award you an accomplished Master in the field of Potions, having completed all of the prerequisites set forth. From this day forward, you are thus permitted to produce for public consumption, instruct with appropriate level material the subject set forth, and administer under the proper supervision of any medical wizard holding at least a minor in Healing Magic any potion approved and sanctioned legal by the Potions Convocation." The minister returned his voice to normal and handed Severus the roll of parchment he had been reading from, along with another that Lucius presumed was his official documentation of what had just been read. The other wizard Lucius could not identify then stepped forward, pulling a crest from his pocket and pinned it on Severus' robes.

"I, Killick Munenev, Potions Convocation Grand Master, hereby award you, Severus Snape, the rank of Master of Potions, with all the rights and privileges contained therein. Congratulations." With that, the hall erupted, and Severus gave a small bow to each wizard standing before him before he turned and repeated the move to the assembly. Lucius was grinning and clapping for his friend's accomplishments, his two sons copying their father's enthusiasm. Narcissa was clapping politely, one eye kept firmly on her two toddlers lest they wander from sight and cause mischief in the castle. Albus quieted them down after a moment and offered his congratulations again to Severus.

"Yes, well done, my boy," he said. After amplifying his voice once again, he turned to the gathered. "An additional piece of good news to end these merry proceedings. Our own Professor Horace Slughorn has decided to retire his position as Professor of Potions, thus leaving us a rather large vacancy in our staff. After attending classes and assisting Professor Slughorn for almost a full year, Severus has agreed to take over this position, and will begin this coming term." Applause broke out once more, and Albus ended the ceremony. Well-wishers moved to the front to shake Severus' hand, and Lucius had to hide his grin at his friend's near-obvious discomfort. After nearly everyone had left, Lucius grabbed Harry's hand and moved toward Severus, Narcissa following closely with Draco.

"Severus!" Lucius called as they neared, and Severus looked over with what Lucius thought was relief. He excused himself from the Minister's side and walked gracefully toward the Malfoys.

"Lucius," he greeted, bowing slightly, "Narcissa," he turned to the petite woman. "Thank you for attending. I had a feeling Albus would never reach the end of his speech."

"Yes," Narcissa said primly, "I feared he would gloat over you through dinnertime." Though another wouldn't catch it, Severus noted the slight lilt in Narcissa's voice that indicating she was teasing him good-naturedly. He smiled in appreciation, his fear that she had only accepted his friendship after graduation simply because of Lucius fading ever so slightly.

"And the boys are growing quickly, I see," he peered down at the toddlers in curiosity, his eyes falling on Harry instantly. The shock of black hair startled him momentarily, but the boy's face held more of Lily's charm than Potter's arrogance. The boy stuck his hand out, just as he'd done with Albus, and Severus shook it approvingly before doing the same with Draco. "Will you come join me for tea?" he inquired. "I believe I have fulfilled my requirement in being here, and I'm sure Albus has things to discuss with the Minister."

"He let's you call him Albus?" Lucius mocked as they walked through the familiar halls "He rather insists, though most of the time I call him Headmaster," Severus replied, earning a chuckle from his companions. Harry and Draco surveyed their surroundings at the adults talked. Harry was fascinated by the moving pictures, and Draco seemed intent on pulling from his mother's grasp and exploring more himself.

"Draco, no dear. You can't wander around these halls by yourself. Maybe when you're older."

"No! Now!" he screamed, and Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry's lips were pressed firmly together, as if debating whether to join his brother in his tantrum or keep his mouth shut. Lucius looked down at Draco disapprovingly and set Harry on the ground to scold his eldest. Both Malfoy adults berated Draco for his behavior, and Severus could only marvel silently at the change parenthood had wrought in his friends. But before he could think on it more, a tugging on his robes demanded his attention. Looking down, he saw the Potter boy with a fist full of his black robes, tugging incessantly to get his attention. With Lucius and Narcissa busy, Harry could have snuck away, but Severus noted that Harry seemed less inclined to get away from his parents than his brother. Kneeling down, he moved to eye level with the toddler.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with child-like naiveté.

"Severus Snape," the older wizard replied.

"Harry," he introduced himself, though Severus noted the lack of a surname in the introduction. "You live here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"S'big," the boy exclaimed.

"You get used to it." Severus could believe himself. Here he was, kneeling on the floor, and having a conversation with a two year old.

"Dray's in trouble," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I think so. But he'll be alright."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Lucius said at last, his eldest son held firmly in his grip. "Draco believes himself several years older than he actually is. Come Harry, grab your mother's hand." Harry obediently grasped the woman's outstretched hand and the group continued their trek to the dungeons.

Upon arrival, Severus invited them into his quarters. They were rather small, ideal for one person to live comfortably, but not to entertain guests.

"I apologize for the lack of space. I assume I shall be moving into Professor Slughorn's quarters soon." They gathered in the sitting room, one couch and a chair the only available seating. Severus settled into the chair after summoning a house elf for tea. The Malfoys settled with their sons between them and spelled their cups to not spill over.

"So, Severus, how does it feel to be one of the youngest Potions Masters and teachers at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"Much like it felt yesterday, Narcissa," Severus replied smoothly. "Only now I'll have to deal with those dunderheads on my own." His companions smiled.

"Surely they're not all that bad," Lucius chided.

"Believe me, Lucius, you have no idea. I do not believe we were that thick-headed when we attended. Most of these children are not ready to be brewing the potions they are attempting, and I think I'll be changing a few things this coming year."

"For example?" Narcissa inquired.

"Well," Severus said after taking a sip of tea, "First years will not be brewing until well into their first term. Professor Slughorn had them making second year potions when I started assisting him, and none of them could do it properly. Sadly, most of his fifth years only barely passed their OWLs, and those that did were already members of his 'club'." Narcissa's lips pursed at this, but Severus took no notice. "How is parenthood treating you? No doubt the son of James Potter is wreaking havoc on your home."

"He has adjusted well," Lucius admitted, "though it was hard at first. He simply did not understand why he could not see his parents. But he's seemed to take to Draco."

"He will be two soon, correct?"

"Yes, end of July. Both boys will be in the same year here, which we're thankful for." Narcissa refilled their cups and handed the boys biscuits to keep them occupied while the adults chatted.

"And what have your families said about you adopting the Potter heir?" Severus wondered aloud. He knew the Malfoy family would welcome any union with such a wealthy pureblood family, but the Black line would probably be more vehement.

"Well, my father simply adores the children," Lucius replied. "He adores both boys, but Draco is his namesake and only grandchild through blood, so he tends to lavish more attention on him. My mother, however, smothers both of them and spoils them completely."

"As it should be with the heirs to the Malfoy line," Severus jested. Lucius smirked and indicated Narcissa should speak of her own family.

"Honestly, Severus, my family and I don't see eye to eye, if you get my meaning. And we don't speak much, what with most of them dead or in Azkaban."

"I apologize, Narcissa, it was rude of me to ask." Severus collected their dishes and spelled them away before turning his attention to the boys, who were now looking up at him with intense curiosity.

"Young Harry seems taken with you Severus," Lucius quipped, earning him a small glare from the potions master. "Perhaps he remembers you from the night you brought him to us."

"Perhaps," Severus frowned. "Still, I suppose I should get used to it if you are going to be visiting every so often."

"Of course we are," Narcissa pressed, "You are our friend, Severus, and the boys do and will continue to adore you."

"Yes, if Narcissa's mother had not insisted that Bellatrix and Rodolphus be their godparents, we probably would have passed the title to you," Lucius declared, and Severus was speechless for a moment.

"Well, technically, Lucius," Narcissa added, "With both of them in Azkaban, we have the right to denounce them formally. We did so with Sirius when he was convicted so that Bella and Rudy could claim Harry. But with their recent activity, I daresay I do not feel comfortable with them having such an influence on the boys." All three adults paused momentarily at the memory of the LeStranges' horrid acts.

"With whom did they place the boy?" Severus inquired, and there was no question as to whom he was referring.

"Augusta took him, I believe. His maternal grandparents died some years ago, and Augusta's husband passed only a few years ago, so there is quite literally no one else," Narcissa replied.

"Aren't the Blacks and Longbottoms related?"

"Yes, though distantly. I believe, the boy has to go back three or four generations to reach the name Black." Narcissa made to continue, but Harry head lolled over onto her arm, and she chuckled as she noticed both boys sleeping soundly. "Oh dear, it seems we've bored them to sleep," she joked.

"Yes, I can imagine how talk of genealogy could seem less than entertaining to two-year olds," said Severus. "I'm sorry to have droned on; it seems it's rather late." As he spoke, the clock chimed five o'clock.

"Not at all," Lucius rebuked. "I've enjoyed catching up with you. We should do it more often, Severus. You can't spend every waking moment here at the school. Should you ever need a break, you are welcome at our manor." Narcissa smiled at the young man, indicating she, too, was happy with the invitation. They scooped up their children as they stood.

"I shall have to take you up on that offer," Severus accepted as he escorted his guests to the door. "Though once school begins, I dare say I shall be quite busy teaching barely competent children."

"Good evening, Severus," Lucius bid goodbye with Harry asleep in his arms. Draco was clinging to his mother in sleep, and she too said farewell before the portrait closed behind them. Severus chuckled to himself and tidied up a bit before joining his colleagues for dinner.


	4. Accidents Happen

"And Draco, which of these is a red pyramid?" The young boy looked at the shapes floating before him before reaching out and plucking the correct one from the air. "Very good!" Alec St. Clair surveyed his charges with pride. Their cognitive and social development was astounding, and Alec thought once again that the boys would be more than ready to attend primary school in September.

Four year old Draco Malfoy studied the red pyramid in his hand. Quickly growing bored with the immobile block, he reared back and threw it across the room. His brother, Harry, squealed with joy and plucked the green cube from the air, mimicking his brother's movement. Alec laughed and waved his wand, spelling the shapes into their container.

"I guess that's enough for the day, eh? Alright, let's go find your father." Harry and Draco jumped up immediately, scooting out the door before their tutor. "Wait up, boys!" he called. The trio moved down the stairs and into Lucius' study, where the eldest Malfoy was signing some papers. As his sons entered, he rolled up his parchment and stood, walking around to meet them.

"Why have you interrupted my work?" he asked simply, looking down at them. "And where is Mr. St. Clair?"

"Here, sir," the young man answered. "The boys have finished their instruction for the day. I just wanted to let you know that they have passed every milestone for children their age. They'll be ready for primary school this year."

"Very good," Lucius replied looking down at his sons. "Have you eaten lunch?" he inquired of them.

"Yes, sir," they intoned.

"Then run along to the nursery and entertain yourselves until your mother returns," Lucius patted them on the head and moved back to his desk.

"Yes sir!" The boys scurried out, nearly plowing over Alec in the process.

"Mr. St. Clair, you are dismissed. I have appreciated your services this past year in preparing the boys. Should I require your services again, I will contact you." Alec gave a formal bow to his employer.

"It's been an honor, sir," he replied, "And I appreciate the opportunity. I would be honored to assist your children in any way throughout their schooling; you only need ask." With a curt nod, he backed out of the room and left the manor.

Upstairs, books and toys had been strewn about in haphazardly fashion. One book in particular was center in the room, and both boys were crowded over it. Draco was reading aloud to his brother as they looked at the colorful pictures moving about on the page.

"But Slyth'rin wanted only children of pure blood. After many ar…arg…."

"Arguments," Harry sounded out.

"I know! Arguments, the founders decided to split the children into houses." Draco turned the page and continued, "So they each picked the children that they would teach. And that is how the houses of Hogwarts were formed." Draco closed the book and looked at his brother. "Think Slyth'rin was right?"

"Dunno," Harry answered, "I mean everybody can't be pure blood. Dad says some wizards come from muggles."

"Yeah, but they're not better than pure bloods," Draco argued.

"Well, sure, but I mean they learn magic, don't they?"

"Yeah, but they're not better!" Draco shot back. He pushed the book away and stood up. "Slyth'rin left cause Gryffindor was being mean. Pure bloods are better. Slyth'rin knew it, and Dad says it. And I think so too!" Harry smiled and stood up, running over to the toy chest and pulling out a plastic sword.

"I'm Gryffindor! And you're Slytherin, okay? Now get out!" He giggled as he chased his brother around the nursery. On his way by the toy bin, Draco pulled his own plastic sword and swung it around toward Harry. Harry ducked quickly, throwing up his sword to block. The plastic toys made a loud thwack as they connected.

"I'm not leaving! Pure bloods are better!" Draco swung again, and this time Harry met his with his own swing. They "fought" for a while before Harry jumped up on the divan.

"Everyone's the same!" he declared. "And Slytherin is wrong! Now you have to leave!"

"Never!" Draco yelled back, delving whole-heartedly into his role. "You're wrong, and I'm not leaving!" He reached up and pulled Harry down, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Laughing, the boys jumped back up, and Harry raced out the door. Draco followed, grinning madly and brandishing his sword. He swung at Harry once, missing by only a few inches. Putting on a burst of speed his closed on his brother, shoving him down.

Harry grinned for a moment as he felt himself falling, but his glee lasted only a moment. Rather than impacting the soft carpet as he anticipated, he hit cold tile. In a moment of panic, he scrambled a little, trying to get his feet under him. Unfortunately, this only caused him to skid further toward the stairs. For a precious second, he balanced precariously on the edge.

Then he fell.

Draco screamed as Harry tumbled down the stairs. He could only watch his brother fall head over heels, bouncing off the marvelous stair case. When he finally settled at the end, Draco threw his sword down and began the descent, his hand firmly gripping the handrail.

"Dad!" he screamed. "Dad, come here! Harry fell!" The study doors flew open and Lucius came running out. He stopped in horror as he saw his youngest son lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs. After only a second, he started again, hurrying to Harry's side.

"Harry!" he knelt down and assessed the boy without touching him, in case he had injured his neck. "Harry, open your eyes son! Can you hear me?" When there was no answer, Lucius looked up.

"Dobby!" he called, and a small house elf appeared and bowed low.

"Yes, Master?"

"Fire call St. Mungo's immediately. Tell them we have an emergency and we need an urgent care team now!" Dobby popped out as Draco finally finished his descent and came to rest beside his father.

"Is Harry okay, Dad?" he asked. Lucius reached out and pulled his eldest son into a sideways hug.

"He'll be fine, Draco. What happened?" Draco swallowed hesitantly at his father's tone, but he told the story as best he could.

"Well, Harry and I were reading that book, you know, _Creating Hogwarts_? Well, we got to playing and he was Gryffindor and I was Slyth'rin and we had the swords out and we were play fighting. We started running around and he came out here and it was an acadent."

"Accident," Draco nodded. "Where is that blasted team!"

"Here sir," he heard a voice behind him and turned to find three of St. Mungos' healers standing behind him with a stretcher and a bag. "We're going to need you to step back, sir. Take your son and move to the side please." Lucius lifted Draco into his arms and stepped back a few feet, keeping his eyes on the still form of Harry. The man who spoke pulled his wand out and whispered a few incantations over Harry's body.

"Broken right arm, below the elbow. No conceivable spinal/neck injuries, but he did hit his head on the way down. Several bruises, especially on the knees and back. Safe to move." At the last, the two men carrying the stretched moved forward and set it down beside Harry. Casting a stasis charm on his right arm, the leader carefully straightened Harry out in preparation for transportation. After levitating the boy onto the stretcher, Lucius and Draco followed them into the main hall. A sigil of transport had transcribed itself into the foyer's floor, and Lucius spared a thought briefly if he was going to have to remove it himself. The three healers plus Lucius and Draco moved into the sigil and, at the password, were transported fluidly into the main emergency room at St. Mungo's. Lucius was impressed at the display of old magic, but brought his thoughts quickly to his son. The healers were moving the boy further into the hospital, and Lucius made to follow. A few medi-wizards stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Sir, you can't go in there. If you would like to wait in a private room, one can be arranged for you. The healer will come to see you when he's done." Lucius looked at the door through which his son had gone, the vision of his son's motionless body flashing through his mind. Wordlessly, he followed the man to the personal room. It was well furnished and had a Floo station. He set Draco on the couch as the man left them alone, and Lucius moved over to the Floo. Grabbing a handful of powder, he threw it in.

"Parkinson Estate!" he called out, and a young butler answered.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy," he answered, and the man bowed in respect. "Is my wife available?"

"She is in the antechamber with the Mistress of the house and her guests. I shall retrieve her."

"No need. Please just tell her to floo here immediately; I will leave this open." Lucius pulled out as the man bowed and moved to deliver the message. Moments later, Narcissa came threw and looked around. She spotted Draco sitting on the couch crying and immediately began to panic.

"Where is Harry?" she demanded, looking at her husband.

"He fell down the stairs," he replied simply. "Draco and he were playing and got too carried away. The healers say he will be fine; he's in now." Narcissa let out her held breath, moving to place a hand on Lucius' arm. He covered it with his own and took a deep breath.

"Why did the safety charm not activate as he fell?" she wondered, as Lucius himself had cast several similar spells throughout the house as soon as Draco was born. They kept children from getting injured from simple accidents, and the most common one was cast on the staircase to keep children from falling.

"I'm not sure, Cissa, but I intend to find out. I recast those charms only last year." Narcissa shook her head with worry and moved over to comfort Draco, who was looking up at his parents with a lost expression on his face. In one quick motion, Narcissa was seated with her son cradled in her lap. Draco quieted down, but clung to his mother helplessly. Lucius sat beside them and placed a hand on his son's back, offering the comfort of his presence to his child.

An hour or so later, the lead healer that had retrieved Harry knocked quietly and entered. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" they nodded. "I'm Healer Swanson. Your son, Harry, is doing fine. He hit his head on the way down the stairs, but scans reveal nothing more than a bump. We also set and mended his right arm. We're going to keep him here another couple of hours until the potion wears off, but he's free to leave after that. I suggest you let him take it easy on that arm for a few days." He paused and surveyed the family, sighing deeply. "Also, protocol requires me to send someone to your Manor to check your safety wards inside." Lucius started at the news and stood up straighter.

"You can rest assured I will be checking them myself," he stated. "There is no need –"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it is mandatory. It won't take more than a moment, and if they have indeed been spent, he will recast them." Narcissa laid one delicate hand on her husband's forearm.

"That will be fine, thank you. Can we see Harry?"

"Of course, follow me." Lucius glared at his wife but relented for the chance to see his son. The family walked swiftly behind the Healer to the children's ward, where many kids slept or talked with family members.

Harry had a private room, being a member of one of the wizarding world's elite pureblood families. The Malfoys entered and were immediately left alone with their son. Narcissa moved to Harry's side and took his small hand in hers, brushing his hair back from his head. Draco climbed up to sit next to his brother, looking as he slept. Lucius merely stood, gazing down at Harry's still form, his mind still remembering the emotion that had coursed through him as he feared his youngest son had been gravely injured. After taking a few calming breaths, he placed his hand on Harry's forehead. The boy stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Where am I?" Narcissa could see the panic welling up in his eyes and quickly soothed his fears.

"Hush, child. It's alright. You are in a room at St. Mungo's. Do you remember falling down the stairs?" Harry shook his head slightly, his eyes taking in his worried family.

"You okay, Dray?"

"Yeah," the other boy said quietly. "You?"

"Yeah. I can't really ruh-memer."

"Remember," his father corrected softly, and smiled as Harry looked up.

"Daddy," he lifted his arms up and Lucius moved swiftly to scoop the boy into his arms.

"You're alright now, Harry," he said, reassuring himself rather than his son. Harry clung tightly to his father's neck as Lucius rubbed his back comfortingly. Draco got on his knees on the bed and Lucius lifted him up as well. Narcissa smiled as she remembered their first day together as a family. Lucius caught her eye and smiled as well.

"You're really getting too big for this," he chided the boys lightly, but Draco only giggled and Harry shrugged.

"Can we go home?" he asked.

"In a while. They want to make sure the potion they gave you to keep you asleep doesn't hurt you."

"Why would they give me a potion that hurts?" he asked.

"Sometimes people react badly to common things. It's called an allergy. They just want to make sure you don't react to any of the ingredients." Harry nodded sleepily, and Narcissa pried him from his father's grip and laid him back down.

"Time to rest, son," she said, tucking him under the covers.

"Will you stay?" Harry asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Of course, Harry. We'll be here until you wake, then we can go home."

"Kay," he said before succumbing to the potion's effect once more, relaxed in the knowledge that his family would be there when he awoke.


	5. Or Do They?

I'm going to try and update once a week, if possible. This chapter furthers the "falling down the stairs" catastrophe. This incident has seemed to gain a mind of its own and taken over three chapters. The conclusion will be next chapter, then I'll be getting the boys grown. I expect Hogwarts within the next three chapters, so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

This chapter has the much-asked-for Severus/Harry interaction. Enjoy.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Lucius roared at the man in front of him, his two sons cowering behind him in fear. "Absolutely not! You will not remove these children from their home!"

"Mr. Malfoy. Something has completely removed the wards from your home. Did you not find it a bit odd that the transport sigil used by the healers remained? Standard manor wards erase sigils as soon as they are spent to prevent others from using them." The stout ministry official stood there calmly, as if the head of the Malfoy family wasn't fuming in front of him. Narcissa stood off to the side, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Lucius, they can't –"

"They won't, Narcissa. The boys will not be leaving." Harry and Draco stood stoically behind their father, finally realizing the reason for his anger.

"You have to understand that it is not safe here, and until the Ministry can look into why the wards are no longer on your home, the boys will be temporarily removed from your custody. If you are indeed innocent, and did not remove the wards yourself, then they will be returned to you. Until then, they will be taken into ministry custody." The man moved as if to grab Harry's arm, but Lucius intercepted him.

"Do not touch him! I would not do _anything_ to harm my children, Mr. Zipple. I do not know why the wards are down, but I can assure you that they will be recast as soon as I can contact Headmaster Dumbledore." Lucius released the man's arm and moved a little to his left to further shield the boys.

Cornell Zipple sighed for the third time during the conversation and ran his hands through his hair. "I understand, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, that you do not wish to be separated from your sons. I have two boys myself. But there is simply nothing you can do. The boys will be remanded to Ministry custody until such time as you have been cleared. Furthermore, the wards cannot be recast on the manor until the truth on why they were down in the first place is revealed." Narcissa quieted a sob and moved forward to embrace her children.

"Lucius, not the Ministry. They will be placed in an orphanage, or a foster home." Lucius turned, ignoring their guest completely.

"What do you propose, Narcissa?" he snapped, instantly regretting his tone as he took in the faces of his children.

"Severus. Severus can take them. School doesn't start until September, and he's at Hogwarts now." Lucius turned back to Zipple.

"The boys' godfather is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. The boys will stay with him until such time as the Ministry offers a full formal apology to the Malfoy estate and the wards are recast." Without so much as a goodbye, Lucius swept his family out of the office. Before Mr. Zipple could stop them, Albus Dumbledore appeared at the other end of the hall, striding toward the group.

"Lucius, I have just heard. Terrible thing. How is Harry?" the old wizard looked down and surveyed the youngest Malfoy. Harry looked back up at Albus and tightened his hold on his mother's hand.

"He has recovered, Headmaster, but the Ministry wishes to remove them from our custody until they can discern that we had nothing to do with the break of the wards." Dumbledore's head shot up and Lucius thought he saw a flash of anger in the normally bright blue eyes.

"Preposterous. I shall have a word with Cornelius."

"That's precisely where I was headed." It was then that Mr. Zipple stuck his head out of the office.

"The minister is the one who signed the order, actually," he offered, showing them the parchment with the Ministry's official seal and the Minister's signature.

"Now I shall definitely be speaking with him," Albus countered. "Meanwhile, what are you doing with the boys?"

"We were going to ask Severus to take them. He is their godfather, and Hogwarts is mostly empty this time of year. I'm sure the boys will be on their best behavior as well."

"I'm sure," the Headmaster echoed. "Floo there now; you may use the Floo into my office. The password is _Butterballs_. I will sort everything out here."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Narcissa smiled for the first time in a while, though her tears still refused to fall. Lucius nodded his thanks as well and ushered his family to the nearest Floo station. Albus had commandeered Mr. Zipple and was now walking resolutely toward the Minister's office, the stout man in tow.

Once arriving at Hogwarts, the four Malfoys made their way quickly down into the dungeons. Lucius nodded his greeting to a few of the more familiar portraits on the wall, and Narcissa held firm to both boys' hands. Once they reached the portrait that marked Severus' chambers, Lucius knocked. After a few moments went by and no one answered, Lucius sighed.

"He must be in the lab," he stated aloud, and his family followed him to the potions lab in the next hall. The door was ajar slightly, and Lucius could hear the faint wisp of classical music wafting down the hall. He peered in and found Severus sitting at a table reading a text. With a soft knock, the four of them entered the room.

Severus looked up from Most Potente Potions, surprised to see the entirety of the Malfoy family walk through the door. He stood immediately and shook Lucius' hand in greeting, then kissed Narcissa's cheek. Ignoring the boys for the moment, he decided to voice his question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know if Albus told you, but Harry here took a spill down the grand staircase." Severus eyes immediately darted to the smaller boy, expertly assessing his body for any injuries. When he found none visible, he turned his attention back to Lucius.

"Why did the safety wards not stop his fall?" he asked.

"Precisely the thing we wish to find out. However, the ministry has somehow come to the conclusion that we intentionally removed the wards. Until a full investigation has concluded and the wards have been recast, they are removing the boys from our custody." Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob, and Lucius arm moved to wrap around her shoulder.

"Did you run?" Severus said appallingly.

"No, of course not. We merely told the Ministry that their godfather would be watching them for a few days until everything was settled." Lucius watched Severus' face for any signs of disgust, but he found none.

"I am rather busy with the new school year upon us, but I'm sure I can manage. There are more professors here now than last week, so someone should always be available to watch them." He looked once more at the boys, and Harry moved over to hug his godfather's leg. Severus' long arm moved to settle on the boy's shoulder. Draco, too, stepped closer, but looked back up at his mother.

"Mama? You leaving?" Narcissa knelt down to face her sons.

"For a few days, baby. But your dad and I will be back very soon. You'll be staying with Severus until we get back." Draco shot out and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

"No! You can't go! I'm going too!" Harry, too, seemed to want to go, and he let go of Severus' leg and moved to his father.

"I don't wanna stay here!" he cried, latching himself to Lucius as the man picked him up. Severus nodded and stepped out of the room to give the family some privacy. Lucius held his youngest son at arm's length.

"Think of it as a vacation. Severus has many interesting things here to show you, and there's a big lake outside. Maybe he'll take you swimming tomorrow."

"Swimming?" Harry said, sounding interested for the first time. He was a natural in the water, and when Lucius had enrolled the boys in a swimming program, Harry had taken to it like – well, like a fish to water. "Yes. And Draco, they have a library here that's bigger than ours. I'm sure Severus can find some books for you to read." Draco sniffled a little and pulled away from his mother's neck.

"Okay," he mumbled finally, and Narcissa smiled. Lucius set Harry back down next to his brother and called for Severus. The man entered almost immediately.

"Well? Have we reached a consensus?"

"Yes, the boys will be staying. Hopefully, it will not be for long. We plan on sorting things out very quickly. We will send you all of their things today. And if we do not pick them up before, we will visit this weekend." Lucius grasp Severus' hand again, this time in thanks. Narcissa actually hugged the man, surprising everyone.

"Thank you so much, Severus. You have no idea how much it means that you are willing to take the boys in." Severus offered a small smile to his friends.

"Yes, well. I would be remiss in my responsibilities otherwise. Shall we go to my chambers and get the boys settled in?" Lucius nodded and, after hoisting Harry, followed his friend down the hall once more.

The Potions Master's chambers were more spacious than the spartan accommodations Severus had lived in previously. He had a sitting room as well as a private study off to the side. Just to the left, a hallway diverted off into three rooms – the master's chambers, a room Severus had turned into his private lab, and another empty store room. Narcissa stayed with the boys in the sitting room as Lucius and Severus began transfiguring unused tables and chairs into beds and dressers for the boys. Lucius placed the beds on opposite walls, just as they were at Malfoy Manor, dressed Harry's bed in a deep blue and Draco's in green. Severus removed the empty shelving and changed the walls from the dungeon stone to a creme colored grotto. Once that was complete, the men moved back out into the main area and sat down.

"I will send Dobby with the boys' things; clothes for a week, at most, some toys and books they like to keep them occupied. Anything else you can think of, Cissa?"

"Their teddies; they'll have a hard time sleeping in a new place without them." At Severus' confused look, Lucius explained.

"The boys still sleep with stuffed animals. Draco has a white dragon Rudolphus gave him, and Harry has a dog. Draco gave it to him, actually, on his first day with us." Severus nodded in understanding as the adults stood.

"We should be going, Lucius," Narcissa stated, her bravado not really fooling either man. "We should be looking into this ministry debacle so we can go home with our sons." She hugged Severus once more before Lucius took the man's hand. Narcissa knelt down and embraced each of her sons in turn.

"You be good for Severus, boys," she instructed. "Dobby will be by with your things a little later."

"Mind your godfather," Lucius added in his best no-nonsense voice. "If I hear of any misbehaving, I will be very upset. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the boys said in unison. After blown kisses from Narcissa and a small wave from Harry, the Malfoys were gone, leaving Severus alone with two four-year olds. He sat in his chair and watched them stare at the portrait hole for a moment, as if their parents would come back any second. When it was apparent that the Malfoys were indeed gone, Draco fought back a sniffle and turned to his godfather.

The boys had not known Severus very long, though their father insisted they had known him their whole lives. But Draco could not reconcile any memory with the tall man in black that sat before him. Only recently, when Severus felt more comfortable visiting Malfoy Manor more often, did he even spend any time with the boys. Harry, who had lost his parents very early in life, reveled in the fact that he once again had so many people to care for him. His godfather had been a welcome addition in his life, and more than once Lucius had laughed at the sight of a boy who looked so much like James Potter sitting in Severus' lap – though he had to admit the boy was (thankfully) taking after Lily in most regards.

Draco was a bit more difficult, however, and was used to getting adoration from adults that weren't his parents. Often visitors to the manor would remark at how bright the eldest Malfoy was and that he would make his father proud one day. But Severus, who had shown no sign of over-indulging the boys, did not offer Draco the praise to which he had become accustomed. And so he was more reserved around the potions master.

Severus stood suddenly, pulling himself up to his full height. Draco stood stoically in front of the man but Harry reached up, indicating his need to be held. Severus obliged almost instinctually, lifting the child easily and settling him on his hip. Harry draped one arm around Severus' shoulders and shoved the other into his mouth. Severus quickly corrected the offending behavior by pulling the hand from Harry's mouth and rapping it slightly in admonishment. The boy merely let it fall to his side, dangling as Severus carried the boy into his temporary room. Draco followed soon after, and the boys were laid upon their respective beds.

"It's not bedtime now," Draco pointed out, earning him a stern glare.

"No, but it is time for a nap; you've had a trying morning." Harry merely rolled over and snuggled into his blankets, his eyes staring at the grotto pattern on the walls. But Draco had decided to be a bit more stubborn now that his parents were not around, and he had gotten out of bed and was marching for the door. Severus, having had almost no experience with this age group, merely pulled his wand and levitated the boy back to the bed.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, caught completely unawares at being mid-air. "Alec says you're not s'posed to do magic on other people!"

"And who is Alec?" Severus asked curiously, fully intending on passing this interesting piece of information on to Lucius.

"He's our teacher! And he says that magic is for helping wizards get stuff done. You're not s'posed to hurt other people!" Draco sat up in his bed, arms crossed defiantly.

"And what if that other person is trying to harm you? Do you simply let them?" Severus asked.

"Well…" Draco thought for a moment, his four year old brain whirring as fast as it could. "I guess it's okay to…" he trailed off, not knowing the right word. "It's okay if other people hurt you. Then you can hurt them back."

"Young man, you have a lot to learn. And I promise, once you begin to learn magic, you're outlook will change. But enough of this chatting; young boys need their rest. I will wake you in an hour or so. Your things should be here by then, and you can amuse yourselves until lunch." For a moment, it looked as if Draco was going to refuse, but finally he relented and laid back. Severus pulled the covers over him, securing him in a cocoon of blankets. It only took a few moments before his eyelids fell heavily over his eyes and he was sound asleep. Harry, it seemed, had fallen asleep sometime before, and Severus merely assured he would not fall out of the bed before dimming the lights and pulling the door to.

Once alone in his sitting room, he ordered a house elf to have a suitable lunch for himself and two small children ready in just over an hour when he called for it. Once lunch was taken care of, he settled in with his book, intending to finish the last part of his research before his world was taken over by two very curious four year olds.


	6. Lessons and Learning

Severus awoke with a start, his heart racing and adrenaline coursing through his system. He lay perfectly still for a moment, assessing his surroundings, trying to figure out what had awoken him. His chambers were completely silent; Severus had even stopped breathing for a moment. So what had caused him to wake so suddenly? Sitting up in bed, he donned his robes and moved quickly out into the hall. Nothing was amiss there, so he moved to the third room that had, for the last five days, housed his two charges.

True to their word, Lucius and Narcissa had visited the previous weekend, laden with remorse and carefully hidden anger at not being able to reclaim their children. Draco and Harry had clung to their parents every second and made a huge fuss when they left. Severus had tried everything to calm them, but nothing worked. Eventually, they had exhausted themselves completely and fell asleep still clutching their teddies.

Now, Severus opened the door quietly. Draco was fast asleep, his silvery white hair in disarray from a night of tossing about. Severus fought the urge to smile and turned his head to check on Harry. A lump lay perfectly still in the center of the bed, but no head laid on the pillow. _Wait a minute_, Severus moved into the room fully, noting that the pillow was in fact missing. He gazed at the covered form for a few seconds before realizing that it wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. He flung the covers back to reveal the missing pillow, and Severus' heart began to beat faster. Moving swiftly, he exited the room, leaving instructions with a house elf to stay with Draco in case he awoke before Severus returned. Without a second thought, he pulled his wand and exited his chambers.

"Point me, Harry Potter," he commanded, but his wand did not budge. Racking his brain for the reason, he smirked to himself and held it up once more. "Point me, Harry Malfoy," he repeated and the wand shimmied for a moment before it indicated Harry was somewhere to his right and up several floors. Taking the stairs multiples at a time he ascended until his wand was level, then began moving through corridors until the spell ended. His heart nearly stopped as he realized he was standing in front of the Care of Magical Creatures classroom, the door only slightly ajar. _Just enough for a small boy to slip through_, Severus mused. He lifted his wand to ready and opened the door further, his breath drawn to cast any spell or hex he needed.

Harry was sitting in the middle of the room, one hand clutched around his brown floppy dog, the other waving about at the various cages and enclosures and talking to himself. Several of the creatures ignored the impetuous four-year old but one creature stared intently at Harry, and it was to this animal that Harry was having a seemingly one-sided conversation. As Severus drew nearer, he heard a sound he had wished to never hear again; a sound that brought forth in his mind memories of days of death and torture, of slavery and submission.

There, sitting in the sunlit classroom, young Harry sat speaking to an Oddfanged Serpent. Severus watched for a few moments as if mesmerized. His godson – the Boy-Who-Lived – was a bloody Parselmouth! The Serpent opened his mouth, his three fangs gleaming in the sunlight, and hissed several long syllables. Harry turned then, looking at Severus and smiling.

"Good morning, Sev'rus!" Severus was still frozen to the spot, so Harry hopped up and said goodbye to his new friend. Grabbing his godfather's hand, he tugged a couple of times. "Are you okay? Do you need – " But Harry never finished his sentence. He was promptly scooped up into rough arms and carried very quickly out of the room. Harry squealed in protest, but Severus did not release him until he placed the boy unceremoniously on his bed. Draco had woken due to the noise and was now sitting up in bed curiously.

"What's goin' on?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, but Severus ignored him. He stood there, staring down at his youngest charge, his mouth pressed firmly in thought. He knew he should be telling someone – like Lucius, or the headmaster – but he could not stop his mind running over one question: how was this possible?

Harry seemed to sense that his godfather was unhappy, and his lower lip began to quiver. Harry didn't like people being upset with him. _Especially when I didn't do anything wrong_, he thought.

"Harry, why in Merlin's name did you think it appropriate to sneak out of my chambers and wander the corridors alone?" Severus' silky voice cut through the silence.

_Oops._

The boy took a deep breath, and Severus had only seconds to react before Harry launched into a story that, in the youngster's mind, would totally exonerate him. He scooped the boy up once more and moved into his study, standing the boy on his desk so he was eye level.

"Your parents left you and your brother in my care, and as such that means you will abide by my rules. While you are in this castle, you will obey me, is that clear?" Harry sniffled noisily before nodding. "In addition, you are restricted from leaving these chambers unless I or another adult accompany you."

"That's not fair!" Harry yelled, then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered through his hand. But the damage had been done.

"Well then," Severus added, "We must _make_ it 'fair'. It seems you are incapable of awaking and taking care of yourself appropriately," Severus observed Harry's still undressed state, "therefore, for the next two days, when you wake you will not get out of bed until I come and retrieve you."

"What if I have to go?" Harry returned.

"You may, but then straight back to bed. I will come in and observe you getting ready for the day. In two days, if I am satisfied that you can take care of your basic needs – and I mean washing and dressing – then you will be allowed to continue unsupervised. Furthermore – "

"There's more!" Harry exclaimed.

He'd heard from his father how some of the kids at the school didn't like, and were even scared of, his godfather. Lucius had laughed when relaying to his wife how Severus was terrorizing the students of Hogwarts. Harry, after overhearing this, could not imagine anyone being afraid of his godfather. He had brought Harry a funny tasting drink when he wasn't feeling well, and he made it better. He had patted Harry on the head and bid him wishes to get better. He had even bought the boys new activity books last Christmas. Sure, he was a grouch sometimes, but not scary.

But Harry, seeing the expression that now adorned his caretaker's face, instantly sympathized with anyone who had ever gotten on this man's bad side. Harry began wringing his hands nervously as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry, Sev'rus. I didn't mean to. It just kinda came out." He was staring down at the desk, trying to look anywhere but in his godfather's furious eyes.

"Yes, well, that's the funny thing about emotions," the man said in a dangerously even voice, "sometimes they enable us to say the very thing on our minds before we can stop ourselves. And yes," he said placing his hands under Harry's arms and setting him on the ground, "There's more." He grabbed the youth's hand and pulled him along to the opposite wall. "Hold out your arms, palms to the floor," he instructed as he placed Harry's back against the wall. Harry sniffled, but complied. "You must learn that we only care for your safety and you must learn to obey those who know more. You are not yet capable of fully taking care of yourself. What if that serpent had escaped his cage? Or another animal? You could have been killed, and that would have made your parents very sad." Harry's eyes filled with tears, his arms beginning to ache from being held out for so long but he didn't dare drop them.

"I didn't mean – "

"Yes, well often we mean well but we don't think about our actions. You must learn to think your thoughts through before acting on them. Exploring might have seemed like a good idea, and for a boy your age it is – as long as you do so safely. Can you think of what you should have done?" Harry paused, his face scrunched up in thought.

"I prolly should have waked you up," he stated. "And told you I was leaving."

"Told me?" Severus inquired lightly.

"No," Harry quickly corrected, "I should have asked if it was okay. But you would have said no. And then I would be bored and Draco and me wouldn't have nothing to do."

"Do you think I would have let you sit in your rooms with nothing to do? I actually had an activity planned, but I don't think I should follow through now. You'll only believe me to be rewarding you for your behavior." Harry's shoulders screamed with pain, but he held his hands out determinedly.

"I promise I won't go out without asking first," he said. "And I don't think it's fair that Draco shouldn't get to do stuff cause I'm bein' punished."

"You may lower your arms," Severus said, and Harry let them fall to their sides. Severus reached forward and began massaging the shoulders. "That was two minutes,' he added, "your arms will probably ache a little tomorrow, but it's only a reminder of what you've done."

"I won't be bad no more, Sev'rus," Harry whispered, and despite the protest in his shoulders he reached out and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck and buried his face in the man's shoulder. Severus picked the boy up and carried him to his room.

"Harry, you're not bad, but sometimes the things that you do aren't the right things to do. You must think about your actions. Next time you have an idea on something to do, think about what will happen when you do it. You might find that it won't turn out quite the way you were hoping." He placed the boy down in his room, happy to see that the house elf had started Draco getting ready for the day.

"I promise!" Harry said, the tear tracks on his face contrasting sharply with the enormous grin. Draco emerged from the bathroom dressed in dark green corduroy overalls with a silk silver shirt underneath. His hair was still wet from his styling, and Severus grabbed a comb and brushed the hair on the top of his head forward so that it all laid one direction.

Harry giggled and ran into the bathroom and began washing up as Severus helped Draco with his shoes and cloak.

"Where are we going?" the blonde-haired boy asked.

"We are going out," Severus replied, "As soon as your brother is done, I will tell you both."

"Is Harry in trouble?" Draco asked quietly, as if he too would receive punishment for merely asking.

"He was," the man affirmed, "But he has been punished and it is over. He understands what he did was wrong and will not do it again."

"What did he do?"

"He left to explore the castle without supervision."

"What's that?"

"When someone watches after you," Severus replied automatically, part of his mind focused on his task, the other on the other boy beyond the bathroom door.

"Like you?" Draco's questions were beginning to annoy, but Severus merely buckled the right shoe and moved to the next.

"Yes, like me."

"Where did he go?"

"To a classroom we use to house magical creatures for study."

"Why?"

"Because third years and up take a class that studies magical creatures. How many more inane questions are in my future?" Severus joked, and Draco grinned.

"Dunno. What's in-ine?"

"_Inane_," he enunciated, "it means ridiculous, or silly."

"I am not!" Draco protested, but silenced himself at Severus' stern glare. Draco was saved from a lecture on respect by Harry emerging from the bathroom with his own overalls on – blue, with a dark red undershirt. His recent bowl hair cut made him look even young than almost five, and his bright green eyes shone with happiness as he displayed to his godfather what he had accomplished.

"Very well, boys," Severus approved. He helped Harry with his shoes and cloak as well before leading them into his room.

"Sit here while I get ready. It will only take a moment." He pulled his wand and the boys clapped excitedly, knowing they were about to witness magic being performed. Severus waved his wand down his body, and his black work robe shifted bit by bit into a pair of khakis and a green long sleeved silk shirt. He changed into comfortable boots for long hours of walking and pulled his shoulder-length hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Are we ready?" he asked the boys, and they jumped up quickly and grabbed onto their godfather's hand. Severus moved out into the sitting area and was about to inform the boys of their destination when the floo flared up.

"Boys!" Narcissa's voice rang through the chambers, and Harry and Draco turned suddenly.

"Mum!" the exclaimed together and ran into her outstretched arms. Severus had given the Malfoys exclusive permission to floo into his private chambers provided they didn't abuse the privilege. Lucius followed soon after, and Severus turned away from the family moment to give them privacy. Once the family had passed hugs and kisses all around, Lucius turned to his friend.

"Severus, we have wonderful news. We discovered the malefactor responsible for this entire mess." The men clasped hands in greeting, and Narcissa tried to embrace him but was hindered by the two children attached to her side.

"Who?" Severus asked, gesturing to the divan for them to sit down as he summoned breakfast from a house elf.

"Alec St. Clair," Lucius spat.

"The boys' teacher? But why?" Draco and Harry looked confused at hearing their beloved tutor's name, so they paid close attention.

"The St. Clair's are an old family, just as the Malfoys, and it seems Alec's grandfather did not approve of young Harry's placement with us. He was hoping that if Harry were removed from our home and placed in an orphanage, he would have no problem convincing the minister to place Harry in the care of his family."

"Wouldn't Harry simply be placed with Lily's family?" Severus said with disdain.

"Normally yes," Narcissa added, "but in order to get Harry out of the household, they had to remove Draco as well. And even the minister could not justify splitting them up."

"And there's no possibility Harry and Draco would have been welcome by Petunia," Severus supplied. "So the minister would have no choice but to put them with another magical family." Lucius nodded, placing his arm around Harry's shoulders as Draco climbed up into his mother's lap.

"Are we going home now?"

"In a while," Narcissa replied. "We came here to tell you the good news and get the headmaster to come help replace the wards."

"We were also wondering if you would assist," Lucius turned to Severus. "We thought you might be the keystone." Severus was speechless. To be asked to help ward a home was an honor in itself, and that Lucius was asking the headmaster to preside was noteworthy. But to ask Severus to be the keystone, the focus for the magicks to build around, was a show of absolute trust.

When spells were cast to ward a home, they would generally include the entire estate as well. For an estate the size of Malfoy Manor, magicks must be focused through one person in order for the wards to be stable as well as strong. The wards would forever bear the mark of the keystone, allowing that person undeniable access to whatever had been warded.

"I'd…it would be my pleasure to accept that honor," Severus replied, grasping Lucius' hand firmly. "Thank you." Severus felt something inside him lift, and he felt within a feeling he hadn't named in a long time. He remembered the feeling from the day of his sorting, when he had sat down at the Slytherin table and a few of the older years clapped him on the back. He remembered the feeling from the first time he'd flew a broom at school and others watched in awe at his ability; he was immediately accepted onto the Slytherin quidditch team in his second year.

It was a feeling of belonging.

"Severus," Narcissa pulled him into an awkward embrace from her seat, "the boys adore you, and you're a dear friend to me and Lucius. It's as if you are a part of this family, and we want you to always feel welcome in our home."

"In fact," Lucius added, "we were wondering if you would consider making our home your home. I know you have that _quaint_ flat in Spinner's End, but the offer stands." Severus was shocked speechless for the second time in as many minutes. Harry squirmed from his father's grasp and moved to Severus' side.

"You're gonna come live with us! Yay!" he jumped up and down screaming with joy. Severus placed a hand on the exuberant boy's shoulders and gave him a small smile.

"As astonishing as that offer is, and I thank you, I feel as if I would be intruding. And besides, I am here most of the year." He looked up at Lucius. "And what about when the boys begin school? They will not appreciate living with one of their professors."

"Still, when you are not here, you are welcome at our home," Narcissa restated.

"Thank you," Severus intoned. "I will endeavor to visit as often as my schedule permits." They paused comfortably as breakfast was served, and they smiled in amusement as the boys began to help themselves. Once everyone was done, the dishes were spelled away and the adults stood.

"We should be getting the manor. The headmaster is meeting us there at nine." Severus excused himself for a moment to change back into his robes, then they all flooed to a station near the manor and took a carriage the rest of the way.

Hours later, the four wizards sat inside Malfoy Manor, sipping tea and regaining their strength. Draco and Harry were upstairs playing in their nursery, and every now and again their giggling carried down the adults ensuring them that their young charges were safe and happy.

"Well, I believe my business is concluded," Albus said, depositing his cup on the tray and standing.

"Actually, headmaster, I have one piece of business I wished to discuss with all of you," Severus said, and the old wizard sat back down. "This morning, I awoke and found Harry out of his bed. When I realized he had snuck out of the chambers I went in search of him."

"Where did you find him?" Narcissa asked suddenly, her head swimming through horrid scenarios.

"The Care of Magical Creatures classroom," he answered. "But he was unharmed," he added hastily. "He seemed to merely be talking to himself. But when I drew closer, I realized he wasn't speaking English. He was conversing, not with himself, but with the Oddfanged Serpent."

"Oh my!" Narcissa exclaimed, "But that can't be!"

"Actually," the headmaster cut in, "it is very likely that when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters and failed to kill young Harry, he transferred some of his power to Harry."

"What do you mean 'transferred some of his power to Harry.' Is Harry in danger?" Lucius asked.

"No, no, of course not. But the scar that marks Harry as a survivor of the Killing Curse also connects him with the one who cast it."

"But You-Know-Who is dead," Narcissa said.

"I'm not sure of that. I have been hearing unsettling whispers that he may not be completely gone. There is no danger in the foreseeable future, but we should be on our guard in case. Have the boys shown any magic yet?" Lucius shook his head.

"Not yet, but both Narcissa and I began showing magic before we turned eight. I'm confident they will come into their own very soon."

"Good, good." The headmaster stood and adjusted his robes. "I do not believe this parseltongue issue will be a problem, but you will need to instruct young Harry to be very cautious around whom he uses it."

"Of course, and thank you again Headmaster," Lucius bid. They shook hands and Lucius led Albus to the door, leaving Severus and Narcissa in the sitting room.

"Do you think Harry's in danger, Severus?"

"I believe the headmaster if he says there is no danger, but it would be prudent to teach the boys to be guarded just in case."

"Yes, of course, but they have some years before then. Until then, we should let them enjoy being children." She looked up in the direction of the nursery and Severus followed her gaze, both of them smiling at the sounds of laughter emanating from the room. For now, at least, everyone was safe.

* * *

Kudos to _Xikum_ for inadvertently guessing the perpetrator. This concludes the four year old saga. Hopefully, I'll be moving along at a quicker pace, but I never know what my muse has in store for me. We'll just have to see. I don't really want to force it, and sometimes I have to recognize that's what I'm doing and re-do everything. Like this chapter. It's original form was atrocious and I had to scrap it and rewrite it. But I hope you enjoyed this. I made it a little longer because of the longer wait. Hopefully I can get the next ones out a little quicker. Ta. 


	7. Coming of Age

_August 1988_

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!" Eight year old Harry screamed as he raced down the grand staircase, the incident of three years ago just a distant memory. Lucius came out of his study nearly red in the face.

"What has you screaming like a banshee through this house!" he bellowed, causing Harry to stop short, a guilty look on his face.

"Dad, I did it! I'm a wizard! Come look!" he grabbed Lucius' hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the nursery. Draco was hanging upside down, arms crossed, with an indignant look on his bespectacled face.

"That's fantastic Harry!" Lucius praised, lifting his youngest son into his arms and giving him a hug.

"Yeah great," Draco added, "Can you get me down now?" Lucius pulled his wand and lowered Draco to the floor.

"Come now, Draco, just because your _younger_ brother has done magic before you is no reason to be sour." Harry smirked as Draco scowled, but Lucius just laughed and called for Narcissa. Harry was bouncing with happiness and as soon as his mother entered the room he threw himself at her, telling her the story of how he and Draco were arguing over which Quidditch team was better when suddenly the blonde boy upended and floated to the ceiling.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, enveloping her son in a hug. Draco tossed his book to the side and scowled, wondering if he were invisible the way they were carrying on.

"Draco, where did you go, son? There's no call to be sore, come on out," Lucius called, and Draco became confused. He was standing almost in front of the man! He waved his hands at the man and giggled.

"I'm right here, Dad!" he called and Lucius started.

"Where…oh my!" he quickly summoned the nearest chair and sank down onto it. Both of his sons had sparked on the same day! Narcissa was now crying hysterically with happiness, but Draco misunderstood his mother's cries for sorrow. He concentrated really hard on being visible again, hoping that would calm his mother down. When he popped back into view, Narcissa scrambled over and took the boy into her arms. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he joined his mother and brother.

"This is great!" he cried. "Dad can we go celebrate?" he hopped up and down excitedly, and soon Draco was joining his brother in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, can we?" Lucius thought for a moment before smiling.

"I don't see why not. Dinner at Finley's?" Both boys pumped their fists into the air as they whooped with joy. Finley's was by far the greatest place for wizarding children, with its many slides, tubes, and games.

"Awesome!" the boys raced out of the nursery and into their respective rooms, each throwing on the most comfortable outfit he owned in which to run amok.

Upon arriving, the Malfoy family was greeted with the respect that came with the name, and they were escorted to an upper booth with a view of the entire establishment. Harry and Draco looked about ready to burst, so when Narcissa gave her okay (and took Harry's glasses lest he lose them) they rushed off to the nearest entrance to the floating monstrosity that hung above them. The fortress included a levitation chamber, a room engulfed entirely in black light, and many slides into the massive plastic ball pit below. The attendant levitated Harry up into the structure first, followed shortly by Draco. But by the time the blonde boy got his bearings, Harry was nowhere to be found. Draco immediately took off in Harry's most likely direction in chase of his brother. He heard giggling coming from an adjacent tube, so he steered himself in that direction. Zooming around a corner, he ran head on into another boy about his age with shocking red hair. The other boy was tailed by a girl probably only a year or two younger than they.

"Oy! Watch it!" the red-head cried. Draco rubbed his sore head and scowled at the other two children.

"You should watch it! I was going that way first."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Draco yelled back.

"What's going on?" came Harry's voice, and he crawled up behind his brother and stared at the newcomers.

"This prat ran into my brother!" the girl cried to Harry, but Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Then maybe your brother should watch where he's going," he retorted.

"So you're together then?" the boy sneered.

"He's my brother," Harry replied.

"You two look nothing alike! I'll bet he's adopted," he shot a nasty look over at the blonde boy.

"For your information, _I_ am!" Harry shot back. "Not that it's any of your business. Why don't you sod off!"

"Your _precious _mother know you talk like that?"

"Don't talk about Mum!" Draco shoved the red-head, who promptly fell back onto the girl. The girl, who had been caught totally unawares, began sniffling as she cradled her injured arm.

"You'll pay for that!" the red head launched himself at Draco, but Draco quickly scooted back a little so he was next to Harry and the boy fell flat on the bottom of the tube. Draco started laughing, but Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go play somewhere else." He tugged his brother's arm and Draco followed him into a completely different section of the play area.

An hour later, when Lucius called them out, the two boys emerged sweaty but smiling. They sat down as dinner was served by unseen house elves, and the boys dug in heartily. Narcissa handed Harry his glasses, and he put them on his face begrudgingly.

"I hate wearing these," he said. "It makes things so much harder."

"Things?" Lucius inquired.

"Sports, mostly. I can't swim with them on, and I'm sure once I start playing Quidditch they'll just fly off my face."

"So sure you'll make the team, then?" Lucius smiled.

"Oh yes. Draco and I both." Draco nodded in agreement.

"I'll be a chaser, and Harry's a wicked seeker. Slytherin'll win every year we're there," he said smugly. Harry smiled as he shoveled food into his mouth, earning him a reproachful glare from his father. Their meal was continued in peace until the boy from the tubes approached their table with what seemed to be his entire family in tow.

Lucius groaned inwardly as Arthur Weasley approached their table. He wiped his hands on his napkin and stood, glancing over at his sons. Harry was avoiding his gaze, but Draco was sneering at the youngest boy.

"Arthur," Lucius greeted, shaking his co-worker's hand. He nodded politely at Mrs. Weasley and barely passed a glace over the children.

"Lucius," Arthur returned. "It seems your son and mine had a bit of a disagreement in the tunnels and I thought we should settle this before it gets blown out of proportion." Lucius looked back at the boys and knew instantly it was Draco to whom Arthur was referring.

"Well, I'm sure they just came to a row in the tunnels while playing," Lucius said smoothly. "Boys will be boys, you know. Draco is probably very sorry for any misunderstanding."

"Ron says Draco pushed him, causing him to fall back on Ginny." Lucius shot a stern glare at Draco, but it was Harry who spoke up.

"He wouldn't have if the git hadn't insulted Mum!" he shouted, causing more than a few eyes to turn their way. But it was Mrs. Weasley's outburst that stopped the establishment cold.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Is this true!" she shrieked, and Ron's guilty face answered for him. She grabbed her youngest boy by his ear and dragged him from the building, her eyes promising a sound trouncing as she berated him for his manners. Arthur looked a bit ashamed on behalf of his son.

"I'm sorry for Ronald," he began, but Lucius raised a hand.

"No harm done, Arthur," he returned. "I'm sure he will receive just punishment." Lucius' eyes roamed over the entirety of the Weasley family, and Arthur took that as an invitation to introduce them. He settled his hand on the shoulder of a boy who looked to be either in his last year of Hogwarts or just out.

"This is my oldest son, Bill. He'll be starting his seventh year come September, and Head Boy too! Charlie here will be fifth year, and the best Seeker Gryffindor's had in a while. Percy here is almost in his second year and top of his class; won't surprise us a bit if he makes Prefect and Head Boy. The twins, Fred and George –"

"He's Fred!"

"I'm George!" the boys responded in unison.

"Anyhow," Arthur continued. "They've got a year before they start at Hogwarts. Ron turned eight in March, so he's got a few years yet. Ginny's a year behind him."

"Well then, I expect my sons will be seeing quite a bit of yours. They start Hogwarts in three years as well." Arthur seemed to shift uncomfortably at the thought, but tried valiantly to hide it.

"Yes, well, we'd better be off to rescue Ron. Molly will have him de-gnoming the garden for weeks. Goodbye."

"See you at work," Lucius bid before reclaiming his spot at the table. When the entirety of the family had exited, Lucius turned to Draco. "You must not waste your efforts on physical altercations, Draco. Now that you are a true wizard, I expect better from the eldest of the Malfoy heirs."

"Yes, father," Draco replied. Harry looked sour as well, and Lucius reached across the table and took both his sons' hands.

"Do not fret, boys. In the coming years, you will learn what it means to be a Malfoy and, when the time is right, we will hold your coming of age ritual. But until then, you still have a lot to learn."

"Yes, father," the boys intoned.

"And I'm very proud of you both for upholding your mother's honor," he added, causing both boys to smirk proudly. "It's a waste, really," Lucius added as an after thought, "so many children it's a wonder they survive at all."

"Dad, are you and Mum gonna get any more children?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so, Harry," Narcissa answered. "The two of you are perfect enough; we couldn't ask for more wonderful children." Draco and Harry beamed at their mother's praise and continued to eat until their plates were empty. Upon relinquishing his glasses once more, Harry bounded off after Draco in search of games to play.

* * *

_March 1991_

Draco and Harry looked up from their homework as a house elf popped in. "Sirs, Master requests your presence for dinner." Draco ignored the creature, but Harry shut his book.

"Tell Dad we'll be there in a minute." The house elf bowed and popped out again. Harry turned to his brother. "What did you put for number seven?" he asked. Draco looked at his paper and scribbled something.

"I honestly don't see why we have to learn Muggle history," Draco said.

"Me either, but if we don't do our homework Dad'll murder us," Harry rubbed his eyes, still unused to the sensation of not wearing glasses.

"Stop rubbing it, Harry," Draco admonished. "The mediwitch said your eyesight should be near perfect by now, but if you rub it it'll be infected."

"Will not, prat," Harry shot back with a smirk. "Besides, I've had glasses for almost four years. It's just weird not having them." The ten year olds stacked their homework neatly before washing up and heading down for dinner. Narcissa smiled at them as they entered, but Lucius shot a stern look.

"Did you boys finish your homework?" he asked, and Harry gave Draco a smug look.

"Not yet, Dad," he answered for them, "but we're almost done. We're just finishing our review of World War II. It's really amazing what Muggles can do without magic."

"Yes," Lucius agreed silkily, "amazing. All they do is kill each other in hatred, but they can't find a way to cure simple illnesses. Tell me, Draco, do you find Muggles as fascinating as your brother?"

"I don't find them fascinating! Just interesting what they can do without magic is all!" Harry defended himself.

"No," Draco said, ignoring Harry and taking his place at the table. "They're useless."

"Not useless," Narcissa replied, "they just have much different ways of doing things. It has been much harder on them without magic, but they brought that upon themselves." Harry nodded.

"If they had just accepted the help of wizards instead of calling us devil worshippers, things would be much better." Lucius nodded in approval as his family sat down to eat.

"Dad," Draco piped up after a moment, "what would happen if we just told them we exist? I mean, they can't really hurt us, can they? If they tried, we could just hex them into oblivion." Lucius thought for a moment before replying.

"I suppose that's true," he voiced, "but think a moment. You are studying the last Muggle World War, are you not?" The boys nodded. "Well, then you should know as well as anyone what kind of devastation they can bring to a large number of people. It's been rumored that there exists a weapon so powerful it can decimate a city without a single building being disturbed, and probably before we even know it's coming. Tell me, what do we do for that?"

"Not to mention to get us they'd have to kill Muggles, too," Harry added.

"Very true, Harry. So we announce ourselves to the world, and chaos ensues. Neighbor turns upon neighbor, no one really knowing if someone is a Muggle or a Wizard. Trust me boys, the wizarding world is a much better place because of the Muggles' ignorance. Only a few Muggles know of us, like those immediately related to wizards, and the Muggle Prime Minister." Harry spooned some mash into his mouth as he thought.

"But what happens when war breaks out here, in the wizarding world? Surely the muggles notice something going on?"

"Quite right Harry," Lucius replied, "however the ministry goes to great lengths with memory charms and fabricated stories so that the muggle community remains unaware. It's not an easy job, nor a pleasant one, but I suppose most who do it enjoy it." The topic turned to lighter things, and soon the boys were finished and sent off to complete their homework before bed.

The next few months saw Harry and Draco finishing their primary school studies and preparing themselves for Hogwarts. One night, at dinner, Lucius was very quiet and the boys spent most of the meal racking their brains for any reason their father would be angry with them. When neither could come up with a viable excuse, Harry spoke up.

"Dad, are you mad at us or something? Because we graduated with honors and we don't think –" But Lucius' hand raised to silence his youngest son, and Draco and Harry looked on nervously. Finally, Lucius spoke.

"This summer you are to be instructed in the pureblood lineage of your family as well as others. You are Malfoys, boys, and that is something you should be very proud of. Our family name holds much regard in the wizarding community, and we Malfoys have been upstanding citizens for many generations. Your task is to carry on that grand tradition, and the loyalty you've both shown proves to me that you are ready to receive the family crest." The change on the boys' faces was instantaneous, and Narcissa couldn't help but grin as well.

"You think they're ready for their coming of age, Lucius," she asked, almost lightly. Lucius scrutinized his sons, who sat up straighter in their chairs.

"Yes, I think so. After all, I wasn't much older than they when I came of age. We'll hold the ceremony next weekend. You boys may choose one person to be your adherent. Choose wisely boys, for your adherent will be the one to help you through your tasks." Draco thought for a moment before replying.

"I wish my adherent to be Master Biggins. He's helped Harry and me so much with our studies, and he's an old friend of grandfather, right?" Lucius nodded in approval, then turned to Harry. The boy appeared to be in deep thought. After a few moments, he smirked.

"I choose Severus - I mean Professor Snape," he replied. Narcissa chuckled and Lucius smirked as he imagined the look on Severus' face when he would be told.

"Very well, you may finish your dinners then go prepare." The remainder of the meal was much more light-hearted, as the boys chatted aimlessly on what they thought Hogwarts would be like and the houses, and who would make the Quidditch team first. Narcissa noted Harry's smile did not reach his eyes as her family talked of Hogwarts, and she made a note to ask him about it when she said goodnight to him.

An hour or so later, Narcissa shut the door behind her, effectively closing off the outside world around her and her youngest son. Harry's face belied his confusion as his mother sat upon the end of his four poster bed.

"Harry, I noticed at dinner you were preoccupied with something as we spoke of Hogwarts. Is something bothering you?" Harry seemed to want to talk about his trouble, but his eyes kept darting to the door. Without hesitation, Narcissa pulled her wand and cast a privacy charm, and Harry relaxed.

"It's just…" he trailed off, trying to organize his thoughts. "Dad says the Malfoys have been in Slytherin forever. But I'm not really a Malfoy, and what if I don't get into Slytherin and then he'll be disappointed and then – " Narcissa laid her hand upon Harry's arm to stop his diatribe.

"Harry, dear, first and foremost you are indeed 'really a Malfoy.' Your full legal name is Harry James Malfoy, so lay that thought to rest."

"What were they like?" Harry blurted out. Narcissa stopped short and scrutinized her son.

"Who, dear?"

"My biological parents, James and Lily. What were they like?" Narcissa thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, your mother was a very smart witch, though she was muggleborn. She was excellent at charms and potions, and had bright green eyes just like yours. Your father was best at transfiguration, I think, and was a bit of a trouble maker."

"They were in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yes, and as such I do not know much about them. Only that the Headmaster trusted them very much, and they fought against the Dark Lord until the very end."

"Were you and Dad friends with them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not as such, being from different houses. You see Harry, many people in the wizarding world believe all Slytherins to be evil, and do not readily associate with us. That is why Slytherins are so loyal to each other. But your mother had friends in every house, I think, however I was not…fortunate enough to be one of them."

"What about James?"

"His closest friends were fellow Gryffindors of his year, and they were all trouble. I think you've inherited some of his curiosity and brashness, though it's tempered quite a bit by Lily's wisdom." Narcissa brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes. "You are more like her than you know, but I'm afraid you've inherited James' unruly hair."

"Thank goodness I can style it. I don't know what I'd do if it was like this all the time!" Harry ruffled his hair a bit now that it was free from the styling potion.

"Indeed."

"What was second?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said 'first of all' before. What was second?" Narcissa smiled at her son's memory and continued her train of thought.

"Second of all, your father will always be proud of you."

"But –"

"Harry, I think you should be having this talk with your father, not I," Narcissa advised. Harry thought for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"You're right, Mum. Could you go get him?"

"Absolutely. And just for the record, I'm very proud to call you my son." She kissed him on the forehead and lifted the privacy charm, indicating to the man on the other side that it was okay to enter. As Lucius stepped through the door, Narcissa smiled.

"Lucius dear, Harry has something he would like to talk with you about. I'll just go say goodnight to Draco and be off to bed." Lucius nodded and walked over to Harry, standing beside the bed. When the door shut behind Narcissa, Harry indicated the foot of the bed.

"You can sit down, sir," he said, and Lucius did so. When Harry didn't say anything right off, Lucius decided to start.

"Harry, are you nervous about the ceremony? Because I assure you the tasks are not dangerous in any way. It's more of a scavenger hunt through history than anything." Harry smiled at that, and felt a small burden lift. He was so wrapped up in not disappointing his father at Hogwarts he hadn't the time to worry about the upcoming trials. Harry shook his head to indicate the negative, but quickly remembered his father preferred verbal indicators.

"No sir, it's not that. It's Hogwarts," he began, and took a deep breath before plunging forward. "It's just my biological parents were Gryffindors, and I'm not sure which house I'll be in, because I think I could do well in any of them. But I don't want you to be ashamed of me." Harry's eyes had been roaming his bedspread, but near the end he raised his head to look his father in the eye. Lucius stared at his son for a moment, too shocked to say anything.

"Harry," he began after a moment, "have I ever indicated to either you or Draco that I was ashamed of you?"

"No, sir."

"In your entire lifetime, and I do hope that includes many long and healthy years, you will never disappoint me. I will never be ashamed to call you my son, no matter what anyone tells you. You are a true progeny of the Malfoy name, and you bear that proudly. All you have to do to make your mother and me happy is come home safely at the end of each day." Lucius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to emphasize his point, but Harry needed more reassurance. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. Harry wiped his nose and gave a small smile.

"And wash behind my ears," he said, causing Lucius to grin.

"Yes, well you mustn't forget that," he said softly. "Are we over this nonsense?" Harry nodded and lay back in his bed, letting his father tuck him in. Lucius smiled at the sight of the worse-for-wear floppy brown dog that still resided in his son's bed. Harry clutched the dog tightly as Lucius kissed his head.

"How are your eyes?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry said after a yawn. "They itch a little sometimes, but I can ignore it. How much longer until they're perfect?" Lucius mentally calculated the days and smiled.

"You should have perfect eyesight in a week, Harry. Just in time for your ceremony. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go inform Eamon and Severus of their upcoming responsibilities." He patted Harry's shoulder once more before dimming the lights and shutting the door.

The following week went by quickly, and Harry and Draco spent most of their time in the library researching coming of age rituals and lineage texts.

"What do you think we'll have to do?" Draco asked.

"Dunno," Harry responded. "But it can't be anything too dangerous, right?"

"And what if we need magic?"

"Well, that's probably what our adherents are for," Harry replied. The boys continued on into the evening, and when they were not called for dinner they became nervous. Harry looked at the clock and gasped.

"Draco! Look at the time! What's today?"

"Uh, the 25th of May," he replied, then his silver eyes popped open. "Oh no! We'll be late!" The boys raced out of the library to their rooms, where they donned plain white robes. Then, as quickly as possible, they made their way to the rear of the mansion where their parents, grandparents, extended family, and adherents were gathered. The boys stopped short at the door then, after taking several calming breaths, opened the door and smiled graciously at their guests.

As the clock chimed eight, Lucius looked proudly at his sons as they walked through the small gathering of family to the forefront. Severus and Eamon waited patiently beside Lucius as their entrusted walked toward them. As per the ritual, both adherents wore black robes to signify their toil and experience in life, while the entrusted wore white to signify their beginning. Each man bore his family crest on the right breast. The boys finished their walk through their gathered family and each stood in front of his adherent. The men placed their hands upon their entrusted's shoulders and looked to Lucius to begin the ceremony.

"Honored guests, we are here today to witness and recognize Draco and Harry taking their rightful places as heirs and scions of the noble Malfoy lineage." The assembly clapped politely, and Harry looked out over the crowd. His mother's parents were in attendance, though they looked to be there purely out of duty than anything. Harry could not really recall any memories of his maternal grandparents, and he never really asked his mother why. His beloved paternal grandfather, Abraxas, had passed recently from the dragon pox, but his grandmother was smiling at them proudly. Harry forced himself not to wave, and he felt Severus squeeze his shoulders to get his attention refocused on his father. Lucius finished his opening speech and turned to his sons.

"Harry, Draco, today you begin your lives as honored progeny of the noble house of Malfoy. But first, you must pass the trials set forth. When you are ready, you may open the trunks and begin." He gestured to the two trunks behind him. One had an "H" embossed on the lid, while the other had a "D". Harry looked over at his brother and held up his hand. Draco slapped his forward and they connected in the middle, performing some handshake known only to the closest of brothers. They embraced and wished each other luck before they moved over to the trunks.

Harry opened his first, followed shortly by Draco. Inside each was a piece of parchment, rolled with a ring. Harry removed his and, after one last glance at his brother, walked away with Severus to a small room inside the manor that had been set aside for his use in the ritual. Draco's room was on the other side of the hall, and Harry doubted he would see his brother until the end of the night. He sat down and after taking several long breaths, he unrolled the parchment. Upon inspecting the ring, Harry found it too big to fit on any of his fingers, so he pocketed it for later. He looked back at the paper, ready to solve any riddle or quest his father bestowed upon him.

There, in the center of the page in his father's delicate hand, was his name. Nothing more, and Harry's brow creased in confusion. Severus, seeing the look on the boy's face, looked over his shoulder at the paper. He, too, seemed a bit perplexed and Harry sighed.

"He's not making this easy, is he?" Harry said to no one. Severus chuckled and steepled his fingers.

"I don't imagine your father expects you to work with anything he hasn't given you," he said, and Harry became even more confused at the man's cryptic answer. But after thinking upon it, he extracted the ring from his pocket. After a moment of looking at it, he held it up to his eye and looked at the paper through it.

He smiled broadly as words formed on the paper, and Harry read aloud so Severus could help as much as possible.

"Congratulations, Harry, on passing the first test. But the night has just begun. Follow the clues to your next test. Your first is in the small blue book on the fourth shelf." Harry set the parchment and ring down and moved over to the indicated book. As he pulled it out, something fell to the ground. Harry stooped down and picked up a small chain with a charm that looked like a mountain.

"What's this?" he asked Severus, but the man merely shrugged. He was here to offer advice and help out should any magic be needed. But this was beyond him; he had no idea why Lucius would give his son a charm necklace. Harry sat down, leafing through the book and twirling the chain in his hands.

The book was a recitation of Aesop's fables in old Greek, and Harry had never properly learned any ancient language except for Latin. The symbols on the page were as foreign to him as the country itself, but he still kept pouring over the clues in his head. The book had to have something to do with the riddle, so he turned to his adherent.

"Can you read Greek?" he asked.

"No, I cannot," Severus replied. Harry pouted then, slouching back a little in his chair. His eyes roamed from the book to the charm and back again, wondering what the two had in common. Severus cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would help if you talked over things aloud," he offered, and Harry shrugged.

"I have a book written in Greek and a mountain necklace. So the clue has something to do with Greek and mountains? That can't be right, hang on." He stood up and moved over to the section in his small library on geography and pulled a map book of Greece. Sifting through the pages, he soon came upon the mountainous regions and the names of each. His green eyes poured over the page as if he were a man thirsting after water. Feeling Severus' eyes on him, he began reading them aloud.

"The most known of all mounts is Olympus, home of the gods. The Alps also cross through Greece. More notable Greek mountains include Skollis, Hymettus, and Pireaus. That's it!" Harry slammed the book shut and grinned up at his godfather. "One of our ancestors was Pireaus Malfoy! He was…" he racked his brain for the information, "A chaser for Falmouth and Puddlemere! I must have to go to the broom shed!" He pocketed the necklace and walked swiftly out the door, slowing enough to allow his adherent to keep up. Once he reached the east lawn, he broke into a run toward the broom shed. Severus only stepped up to a mild jog, so Harry was inside and hunting madly by the time he reached the door.

"What exactly are you looking for now?" he asked the boy rummaging about the shed.

"Dunno, guess I'll know it when I see it. Must be over by the balls. Ah ha!" Harry reached down between the two Quidditch trunks and pulled out a small leather bound notebook. Harry's hand shook with anticipation as he reached for the latch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus start forward, then stop himself. Thinking again, Harry held it out.

"Could you inspect this for curses, please?" he asked politely, and Severus smirked. Pulling his wand, he went through every curse detection spell he knew and found not only an itching curse but a wart hex as well. It seemed Lucius was determined to make his children suffer for their rashness should they speed through too quickly. Harry was bouncing slightly as Severus dispelled the curses and handed the notebook to him. He unlatched it and opened it, noting with awe how old the pages were.

The delicate scrawl that greeted him was nearly illegible, and even with his newly perfected eyesight he had to squint to read it. Severus lit his wand to help, but even in good lighting the script was a mess. Harry began reading aloud slowly, deciphering the delicate handwriting as he went.

"Dear Diary: Today I have met the man I intend to marry. He is of pure blood and noble house, though Father and Charles seem less impressed. Charles is set to marry that witch Delia, though she is only muggleborn." Severus' breath caught as he realized what his godson held. Harry kept reading, oblivious. "Denius is a fine man of status and intends to go into politics when the time is right. This is the last entry for a while, as I have many plans to make regarding my future. Charlotte Malfoy (nee Potter)." Harry's eyes snapped up to his godfather. "Is this…?"

"Yes, I think so. You see, the Potters and Malfoys are related distantly. Charles and Charlotte Potter did not see eye to eye when it came to blood purity and the like. Charles married a muggleborn witch, while Charlotte married into the Malfoy line. Denius and Charlotte Malfoy are Lucius' great great grandparents, while Charles and Delia Potter are James'"

"So this diary belonged to my distant ancestor. She would have been my distant aunt through James, but through adoption she's my great great great grandmother?"

"Yes, child." Severus placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder, "I think your task is over. Let's return to your father and show him your prize." Harry clutched the diary to his chest as if it were the most treasured thing he'd ever laid hands upon. As they rounded the manor to the south lawn, Lucius and Narcissa smiled broadly at them. Harry walked deliberately up to his father and presented the diary.

"Father, I present the journal of Charlotte Malfoy, my great great great grandmother." The gathered reception applauded Harry's works and Narcissa swept him into a hug. Seconds later, Draco rounded the west corner with Eamon in tow, both beaming broadly. Draco held out a small silver dagger to his father.

"Father, I present the dagger that slew Wargon the Terrible, werewolf that plagued the children of England in the early 19th century, wielded by the great Orius Malfoy, my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather." Once again the audience applauded, this time joined by Harry and Severus. Narcissa embraced Draco as well, and Lucius beamed proudly at his sons. Putting one arm around each, he directed them to face the assembly.

"Honored guests, may I present Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Harry James Malfoy, distinguished scions." The applause from the small assembly was loud, and Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Looking over at his brother he noted that he, too, was grinning ear to ear. Turning to face their father, they bowed. Lucius waved his wand elegantly, and Harry and Draco proudly fingered the Malfoy family crest that now adorned their beige robes.

* * *

Ta da! Long one folks full of goodness. If you haven't caught on by now, I'm a huge Severus mentors Harry fan so some of that will leak into here. I'll try to keep it to a minimum (unless you want more). As we end in May, and Draco turns 11 in June, next chapter will have letters, Diagon Alley, and MAYBE the sorting if I'm feeling generous. Ta. 


	8. A Sorted Discovery

Harry woke up one summer morning to an incessant tapping on his window. He groaned into his pillow and burrowed deeper, hoping the owl would deliver the letter to the breakfast table like usual.

He bolted up in bed. _Owl? Letter? What's today?_ Throwing off the covers, he yanked the window open and held out an owl treat as he extracted the letter carefully.

**Harry Malfoy (Potter)**

**Second Bedroom**

**Second Floor**

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

Harry ripped into the envelope as the owl flew off, and he quickly freed the parchment within. With trembling hands, he unfolded it and read.

Dear Mr. Malfoy. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

As he finished, he heard a whooping from the other end of the hallway, then padded feet running towards his room. Harry was grinning as Draco burst into his room, his own letter waving wildly in his hand.

"Got my letter! We're going to Hogwarts!" he added as he noticed Harry holding a similar piece of parchment. Harry slapped Draco's hand in triumph as they compared the identical letters.

"How come mine says 'Potter'?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid Minerva is a bit obstinate," came a smooth voice from the doorway. Harry grinned and launched himself at his godfather, who was flanked by his parents.

"Got your letters, I take it?" Lucius asked, and Harry moved from Severus' waist to his father's. Draco joined them still grinning.

"We're in Dad! Can we go get our supplies? Can I have an owl? Or a cat!"

"Slow down, Draco," Narcissa crooned. "Your father and I are very busy. Perhaps we'll make some time next week after Harry's birthday." Lucius conferred silently with Narcissa with a look and laid a hand on each of his son's shoulders.

"We'll combine your and Draco's birthday party with your acceptance into Hogwarts. You boys think of whom you wish to invite." The boys nodded and bolted off, rattling off ideas to each other about how many people they were inviting. Severus shook his head after the boys and joined his companions to the sitting room.

"So I take it the boys are excited about Hogwarts?" he mused, and Lucius and Narcissa chuckled.

"It's all they've been talking about since Draco turned eleven at the beginning of June." Lucius summoned breakfast. "Dobby!" a house elf appeared and bowed low.

"Yes, Master?"

"Summon the boys for breakfast. Be sure they're dressed." Dobby bowed again.

"Right away, Master." The elf popped out as quickly as it had come. Moments later, Draco and Harry descended the stairs fully dressed, still clutching their letters. They continued to read as breakfast appeared. The adults smiled at the exuberance the boys displayed.

"Have you decided on pets?" Lucius asked. Harry looked down at the second piece of paper that had been included in the envelope.

"Students are permitted one owl or cat or toad," Harry looked up at Draco. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we don't both need an owl to write home." Draco thought for a moment, but Severus spoke up first.

"Actually, Harry, I have an idea. Do you remember several years ago, when you and Draco stayed with me?" Harry nodded, and Narcissa leaned forward intently. "Well, when you snuck out of my chambers, I found you in the den of the Care of Magical Creatures class. You were speaking with the Oddfanged Serpent." Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Speaking to it?"

"Yes. In Parseltongue."

"I can talk to snakes?" Harry gasped. Narcissa moved to sit beside her son.

"Harry, when You-Know-Who killed the Potters – and then tried to kill you – he may have inadvertently transferred some of his power to you. He could talk to snakes, and we think he gave that power to you. There is a chance you come by it naturally, but the Headmaster believes you gained the power from the Dark Lord." She laid a hand on his shoulders as the information sank in.

"So, if Harry can talk to snakes," Draco began, "Could he get one for Hogwarts?" He smiled at his brother. "That would be so wicked!"

Harry grinned along with him. "Yeah, and you can finally get an owl!" Severus stood and looked down at his exuberant godsons.

"I will speak with the Headmaster and let you know at the party. Congratulations again, boys."

"Thank you professor," Harry replied.

"Yes, thanks professor. And I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Not at all, Draco. Lucius, Cissy." Severus flooed out, leaving the Malfoys alone. Narcissa stood up and turned to her sons.

"Boys, go upstairs and begin writing invitations to your party." Draco and Harry darted up the stairs, their earlier disagreement forgotten.

A week later, Harry and Draco lie awake in Harry's room, the clock on the wall ticking the seconds. They watched as all three hands met at the twelve and the clock chimed. Draco clapped his brother on the back.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he whispered, not wanting to alert their parents to their secret ritual. Harry smiled as Draco closed the door behind him, energy coursing through his body as he realized he was now eleven and would be going to Hogwarts in a month. The Malfoys had held the party on Sunday, allowing for everyone to attend at their leisure. Harry and Draco had received many presents, though each would be receiving their pets today when their parents took them shopping. Harry snuffed out his candle and laid back, knowing a house elf would be waking him in eight hours to get ready for Diagon Alley.

It seemed as soon as he closed his eyes, Dobby was standing next to his bed calling his name. "Master Harry! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said, accepting his house shoes from the elf. He stood and shuffled to his bathroom, intent on showering and dressing as fast as possible.

After he had washed up, Harry descended the stairs. His parents and brother were already at the table, and they wished him a happy birthday. He ate his breakfast as fast as he could while maintaining polite conversation, and he noticed Draco was doing the same. They had been to Diagon Alley a few times with either their mother or father, but rarely had they received anything. Today was all about them, and they were intent on making the most of it. Once everyone had eaten and gathered everything they would require, Lucius led them to the floo. Draco went first, gathering up floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" he called, and was immediately engulfed in green flame. Narcissa followed, then Harry, and Lucius brought up the rear.

Harry brushed off his robes and looked around. There were people bustling in and out of the floo station. It seemed as if everyone had had the idea to come today, and Narcissa drew her boys close as Lucius emerged from the fireplace.

"Come boys. To Gringott's first." They followed Lucius out of the station, Narcissa walking primly behind her boys. Harry and Draco trailed their father, looking around, curious about everything.

Stacks of cauldrons sat outside a shop with a sign hanging over them. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, it read. A plump woman stood outside the Apothecary shaking her head in disgust. Harry barely made out her grievance on the price of dragon livers as they passed, and his head turned again; Eeylops Owl Emporium, then over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was a shop that sold and altered robes, a shop that had supplies for specific subjects, and a shop whose window was piled with spell books, parchment, and desk sets. But the most impressive building lay ahead, and Harry and Draco smiled as they recognized the imposing edifice of Gringott's Wizarding Bank. The goblin outside bowed low as they entered and Harry nodded his head in return. The second set of doors was silver, and had an engraving on them. Harry and Draco had taken to memorizing lines each time they visited, and they whispered the words as one as they passed through the bank.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours; Thief you have been warned. Beware of finding more than treasure there." Narcissa smiled at her boys as they recited the warning impressed upon the bank doors and waited in the lobby with them as Lucius entered the vault. He returned a while later with two leather pouches, one silver and one green. He handed Draco the silver bag and Harry the green one. Each contained the same amount of money; enough to purchase their school supplies with just enough left over to take to Hogwarts.

"Now, I'm going to get your books. Go get your uniforms at Madam Malkin's and meet us at Ollivanders. When we're done there, we'll stop by the pet shop before we head home." Harry and Draco whooped joyfully before bolting out of the bank.

As they were exiting, a very large man was coming through the doors. Harry and Draco stopped and looked up at the man. He had to have been eight feet tall!

"Hello, Hagrid," Narcissa greeted with almost forced politeness.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the giant man greeted, "And Mr. Malfoy. Fine day isn't it?" Lucius nodded and ushered the boys out before Hagrid could spot them and make a fuss.

They raced down the cobblestone streets to Madam Malkin's. As soon as they entered, the woman at the mirrors acknowledged them. She pinned a black robe up on a young girl about their age before turning their direction.

"Just step up on those pedestals, boys, and I'll be with you in a moment. Hogwarts?" she called.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied.

"Fine, fine. Doris!" Another lady came from the back holding two long black robes. Without a word she slipped them over Harry's and Draco's heads and began pinning them up. Harry turned to the girl and gave a small smile.

"How do you do?" he asked politely, and she turned to face him. She had dark skin and almond eyes, which her smile didn't quite reach.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Well, thank you. This is my brother, Draco. I'm Harry."

"A pleasure. I'm Lavender." Draco nodded at her, but was distracted by the woman poking the pins.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Stop squirming, young man, and this will go a lot faster!" she barked. Harry smirked and turned back to the woman.

"So are your parents wizards?" he asked.

"Yes. My whole family's full of wizards, back several generations. My great grandfather was a muggleborn, but everyone since has gone to Hogwarts, though my mother's brother was almost a Squib. Didn't show a hint of magic till he was ten." Madam Malkin finished with her robes.

"You can go dearie. I'll send your robes along by post." Lavender hopped down off the stool and bid goodbye to the boys.

"See you on the train, then." She exited the shop without another word. Draco sniffed and turned back to the mirror. Harry turned his head slightly so as not to upset Madam Malkin, who had started in on his robes as soon as she had finished with Lavender. Draco was done only moments before him, and they thanked and paid Madam Malkin before joining their parents outside Ollivanders.

"Let's go, then," Lucius said, ushering his family inside. The small shop was filled with narrow rows of boxes piled up high to the ceiling. Narcissa and Lucius pushed their young charges forward as they waited by the door. Harry and Draco moved forward slowly, walking closely together for comfort. The dusty place creaked as they took tentative steps toward the small desk.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice floated from behind them, but the boys jumped as if a gunshot had sounded. They turned to face an aging wizard, his hair white has snow and his eyes pale and piercing.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly. He and Draco gave a small bow to the man as he approached.

"Ah, hello there misters Malfoy. I was wondering when you would be coming in. Come in a little more, there you are. Let's have the oldest first then. Which is your wand arm?" Draco presented his right arm and was promptly measured right and left, up and down by an animated tape measure. When it was done, Mr. Ollivander directed Draco in front of him down a narrow row of boxes. After looking carefully, he selected a box and opened it.

"Here you are, let's try this one. Twelve inches, beech, unicorn hair." Draco held the wand, but nothing happened. He looked at Harry and shrugged. "No, no," Ollivander snatched the wand from Draco's hand and thrust another into it. "Nine and half inches, oak, phoenix feather," again nothing. "Here, Ten inches, yew, dragon heartstring." Suddenly, sparks flew from the wand and Draco smiled. "Yes, thought so. Be careful with that wand, young man. Great for defense, but it is very powerful." Draco smiled smugly at his brother and went to show off his new wand to his parents. Ollivander turned to Harry and smiled. "Now for you, Mr. Malfoy. Or should I say, Mr. Potter? I remember when your biological parents came for their first wands. Your mother, Lily (you have her eyes), ten and a quarter inches, willow – very good for charm work. And your father, James – mahogany, eleven inches, perfect for transfiguration. So what will it be for you then? Wand arm," he directed, and Harry held his right arm out. The tape measure went wild once more before pocketing itself and Ollivander was off.

Beechwood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches – no. Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches – no. Harry went through four or five wands before he heard a snicker from behind him. He threw a glare over his shoulder at his brother who was twirling his new wand in his hand arrogantly. He turned back to Ollivander as the old man held aloft a box, staring at it intently.

"I wonder…" he mumbled, opening the box carefully. He extracted a wand from it, holly from the look of the wood. Harry stared at it, then back at the man who seemed to be deep in thought. Then, suddenly and without warning, he thrust the wand into Harry's hand. A warmth suffused his entire body and red sparks shot out of the end. He smiled and threw a smirk back at his brother, who was smiling broadly.

"Very curious indeed," Ollivander mused and Lucius came up behind Harry.

"What's curious," he inquired, and Ollivander looked up as if seeing Lucius for the first time.

"Ah, Lucius. Beechwood, unicorn hair, nine and three quarter inches. A very peculiar combination if I recall. And Narcissa wonderful to see you again," he smiled at her. "How is the maple wand? Dragon heartstring, eleven inches." Narcissa smiled politely.

"Superb, Master Ollivander. How much do we owe you?" She motioned for Lucius to pay the man so they could be on their way, but Lucius was too busy staring intently at the wandmaker.

"You said something was curious regarding my son's wand. I would like to know what that is," he stated coolly.

"Forgive me," Ollivander replied smoothly, "But I remember every wand I've ever sold. It just so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather for young Mr. Malfoy's wand gave one other feather. _Just_ one other. And it became the core of the wand that gave him that scar." He motioned to Harry's forehead with his left hand, and Harry backed up involuntarily, right into Lucius. The man placed a steady arm on Harry's shoulder and looked back at Ollivander.

"How much for the two wands?"

"Thirteen Galleons," Ollivander rattled, and Lucius paid the man quickly. As they exited the wand shop, Harry pocketed his wand thinking about what the man had said. His wand and Voldemort's were brothers! Harry had heard of only a few instances in which brother wands had met, and it didn't turn out well for either party.

Shoving those thoughts from his mind, he joined Draco in pleading for a moment in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lucius allowed them five minutes while he took care of something in the apothecary and warned the boys that they had better be on their best behavior. Narcissa stopped and conversed with one of her acquaintances as the boys burst into the shop. Draco led Harry right to the new display, both boys pushing their way up to the front through the throng of kids.

"Look Harry!" Draco said excitedly, "It's the new Nimbus. You think Dad will get us some for Christmas?" Harry scoffed.

"Not likely," he replied, "We won't be getting brooms till second year, I imagine, when we make the house team." He looked around at the crowd of children that would be his schoolmates in a month and he felt a shiver of excitement go through him. He couldn't wait to start doing magic. His parents had already been instructing them on proper wand position and practicing a few spells with an ordinary stick. But now they had their own magic wands; they were real wizards!

"Come on, there's Dad. Let's go get our pets!" Harry pulled Draco out of the shop, stopping only for a moment to examine the new Seeker practice kits. They met Lucius outside and they walked silently toward Narcissa, who bid her friend farewell. She joined her family and together they entered The Magical Menagerie.

Draco stayed close to his parents, but Harry began peering into every tank and cage, wondering what fascinating creature lay inside. He saw great horned owls, mangy little cats, and old warty frogs. Students, most of them Harry's age, were begging their parents for one pet or the other.

"We're here for Harry's snake," Lucius said, recalling Severus' message from the headmaster saying that, yes Harry could have a snake as long as he didn't make it a habit of conversing with it around too many people. Draco pouted but remembered that Eelops Owl Emporium was a better place to get an owl anyhow. He tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Mum, could we go get my owl while Harry and Dad get his snake?" She called out to Lucius and relayed the plan, telling him she and Draco would meet them outside when they were done. With a wave, Narcissa and Draco exited the store for the Owl Emporium down the street.

As Lucius and Harry moved straight over to the reptile section, a clerk walked up to them with a smile.

"How can I help you fine sirs this day?" he asked merrily. Lucius drew himself up and stared at the young man.

"My son wishes to purchase a snake for school. He's been given special permission by the Headmaster himself and we wish for a pet that won't be too troublesome; perhaps one that will mature only at a few feet at most." The clerk nodded and ushered them over to the back.

"These are our smaller snakes, young sir," he said, directing Harry to the front so he could get a better look. "Milk snakes and rosy boas make fine first pets. They're easy to keep and you only have to feed them once a week or so when they mature. They're also very docile, as they've been bred for captivity for many years now." Harry looked at the assortment of small boas. There were infant snakes that were only six or seven inches long. One was a beige color with three brilliant black stripes streaking their way down its back. He smiled and pointed at it.

"That's the one, him." The clerk patted Harry on the shoulder.

"A fine choice, lad. He was just born a few weeks ago. He'll train up nice." The clerk reached into the tank and coaxed the snake into a small cup. With a swish of his wand, the clerk summoned everything Harry would need to house the snake.

"This is a self-suspending tank. Since you'll be going to Hogwarts, there won't be a lot of room for your personal stuff; not like what you're probably used to in your room. So with the password and a wave of your wand, it suspends itself up over your bed."

"What if it falls on my head?" Harry asked, his mind imagining horrible scenarios.

"Don't you fret, young master," the clerk smiled. "It's also spelled with an anti-falling charm. If it freefalls more than a foot, the charm automatically kicks in and stops the fall."

"That's wicked," Harry replied, "I hope I learn that charm soon; it sounds dead useful." The clerk shook his head.

"It's a special charm that unfortunately can only be applied to small objects. But here you go, lad. This is everything you'll need for the little tyke all shrunken down for you." Lucius accepted the package as the clerk held out the cup with the snake inside. "And here's your newest charge. Take good care of him, mate, and he'll live for ten or fifteen years healthy." Harry peered into the cup and was about to speak when he remembered the headmaster's warning. He smiled down at it and put one finger inside to run it down the length of the snake. The little reptile lifted its head and looked at Harry for a moment before deciding to get back to its nap.

"Come, son," Lucius called as soon as he'd paid the clerk, "We must go meet your mother and brother." Harry held fast to the cup as he followed his father outside where Draco and Narcissa were waiting.

"Let me see him!" Draco called, peering over Harry's shoulder into the cup. "Have you got a name for him yet?" Harry shook his head and looked at the large birdcage that sat atop a nearby table. A beautiful snow white owl sat primly in her cage, looking about at the people bustling around her.

"Not yet, how about you?"

"Nope, no clue. Guess we'll have to think them up at home." Narcissa called their attention.

"Come boys. Lucius you'll have to floo with the owl; Draco probably won't be able to hold on to her. Harry, give me the snake." Harry put the lid on the cup and handed it to his mother. She looked less than pleased, but tried to not think about what animal lay inside. With all the supplies either shrunken or scheduled for delivery, the Malfoy family had finished their business in Diagon Alley.

Harry counted the days down on a small sheet of paper that he taped to his wall. As September 1st got closer, he noticed a buzz in the air. He and Draco could hardly wait for bedtime, as that meant another day had finished and they were one day closer to Hogwarts.

The final week of August seemed to slow to crawl, and the boys became almost impossible to live with. Harry woke up at five the morning of September 1st and he could not get back to sleep. He got everything together, then pulled his black school robes out of his trunk. After showering he pulled them on, admiring the Hogwarts crest on his left breast. After checking and rechecking everything, he made his way down the stairs. His father looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, do not forget to feed Orion twice a week for the next two months. He'll begin to eat less and less until he's feeding once every ten days or so." Harry nodded and sat down at the table. It was still early and Narcissa was still getting ready for the day; Draco had not even awoke yet.

"Are you nervous?" Lucius asked, pouring his son a glass of milk. Breakfast appeared before him and Harry dug in.

"A little; more excited really. I can't wait to start learning hexes and spells and everything!" Lucius smiled and went back to his paper.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" he didn't stop reading but lent some of his attention to Harry.

"How are we going to be sorted? Do we have to fight a troll? Or solve riddles like our coming of age?" Lucius set his paper down once again and chuckled.

"Harry, do you know any spells that would help you against a troll?" Harry shook his head. "As for the second – you and Draco are clever enough, but do you think everyone capable of solving riddles on their own?" Again, Harry shook his head. "Then the answer to your silly questions is clear. Do not worry; you will enjoy yourself this year." Harry continued with his breakfast, completely unaware that his father had not answered his question.

Soon Draco and Narcissa joined them, and the entire family began discussing their arrangements for their transport to King's Cross. Harry and Draco double checked that they had everything they would need and summoned house elves to transport their trunks. Harry had packed Orion's tank and necessities and opted to carry the snake in the cup. He joined Draco in the main hall, who was cooing at the owl.

"Now Hedwig, remember, just because you have to stay in the owlery at Hogwarts doesn't mean you should buddy up to every owl in there. Stay away from the really mangy ones." The snowy owl nipped Draco's hand affectionately and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You two should think about getting married," he joked, and Draco scowled.

"Shut up, Harry," he shot back. "She's beautiful." Harry reached out and stroked Hedwig's soft feathers to let her know he thought the same. Lucius and Narcissa entered the main hall and nodded approvingly.

"Well," Narcissa said, "looks like we're all set to go. Your father has cast disillusionment charms on you that will dispel as soon as you pass through the barrier. We can't go traipsing through muggle London in robes, can we?" The boys smirked and shook their heads. "Good then, let's be off." The family left the manor, and the boys looked back on their home fondly; they wouldn't see it again until Christmas. Once they had entered London, Lucius hailed a cab and placed the boys' trunks inside. The driver looked strangely as Draco climbed in with Hedwig, but Lucius' generous tip kept his mouth shut.

Once at King's Cross, the boys grabbed carts and loaded their things onto them. Careful to avoid the muggles, they pushed in the direction of platforms nine and ten. Once close, Narcissa directed Lucius to go through first. The boys watched as Lucius strode up to a column between the platforms, looked around for a moment, then disappeared through. Grinning madly now, Draco and Harry turned to their mother.

"Best to take a running start your first time," she directed. Draco looked at Harry warily, and Harry shrugged. Steeling his nerves, he began pushing his cart faster and faster. Just as he was about to hit the wall he closed his eyes, but no impact came. Opening his eyes, he looked around.

A beautiful scarlet steam engine bellowed before him, signaling all passengers to board. Lucius pulled Harry away from the entrance as Draco came through, followed by Narcissa. She pulled each boy into a hug as Lucius loaded the trunks onto the train.

"Behave yourselves, boys. I don't want any owls saying you've been causing trouble."

"We will, Mum.," Harry smiled, returning her hug. Draco was next and she smoothed his hair down.

"Look after your brother, Draco. Remember, to the world he's still Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." Draco smiled and wiped a tear from his mother's face.

"Sure, but to us, he's just Harry." She hugged them both once more before stepping back and allowing Lucius to move forward. He placed a hand on their shoulders and smiled.

"Remember while you are at Hogwarts, in the presence of other students or teachers you will refer to Severus as Professor Snape," he warned.

"We'll remember, Dad," Harry assured him. Pulling them both into a hug, Lucius whispered to them.

"Remember, I am proud of both of you. Listen to your teachers and do your best." As he pulled back he ran his hand down the right breast of both robes, leaving the Malfoy crest in his hand's wake. The boys smiled down before hugging their father once more, then Narcissa.

"We'll write to you soon!" Draco called as Harry led him onto the train.

"We love you!" Harry shouted back. The steam engine sounded its whistle twice to let other know the train would depart in ten minutes. Harry and Draco set to the task of finding a compartment. The first few were filled with older students, greeting each other after a long summer break. Harry heard something about a tarantula and quickly moved his brother further down the hall. They found an empty one easily, as most of the kids were still saying goodbye to their parents. Draco set Hedwig on the seat next to him as Harry pulled Orion out. The owl didn't even glance at the snake; Draco and Harry had made sure to make it clear to Hedwig that Orion was off limits for lunch.

As more and more children boarded the train, the compartments filled up quickly. Harry looked up as their door opened and two red headed twins stuck their heads in.

"Hey look, it's those boys from Finley's," one cried.

"Ron'll have to sit somewhere else," the other mused, and they shut the door. Harry watched them usher their youngest brother down the hall. Seconds later, it opened again and a auburn haired girl greeted them.

"Hello there," she said. "You mind if I join you?" Harry shrugged and Draco shook his head, so she squeezed in and placed her birdcage next to Hedwig. "That's a beautiful owl. What's her name?" Draco shot a look at Harry that clearly said _I told you so_ before turning back to their companion. She was wearing Hogwarts robes, and she, too, displayed a family crest on her robes.

"Hedwig. What's your name?"

"Susan Bones, and this," she gestured to her eagle owl, "Is Selius." The owl hooted and went back to preening itself.

"I'm Draco," the blonde said, shaking the girl's hand. "And this is my brother, Harry." Sophie looked at Harry for a moment before shaking his hand as well. Her eyes darted up to his forehead where his bangs were cut neatly across, effectively hiding his famous scar. Before she could say anything, the door opened again. A boy with sandy hair and hazel eyes entered and looked around.

"I'm sorry," he started, "but everywhere else is full." Susan smiled and scooted over a little.

"Squeeze in, there's plenty room." He smiled back and placed a small carrier down on the floor.

"Thanks, this is amazing. I was all set to go to secondary when an owl flew into our kitchen and dropped an envelope on our table. Mum was so shocked that she fainted and it took thirty minutes to wake her up." Susan's brow furrowed a little in thought.

"So, neither of your parents are wizards?" she asked.

"No!" he responded, "We were dead surprised. Thought it was a joke at first. But the owl just sat there, waiting. We finally wrote a note back asking for more information and it flew off like it knew where to go." Draco sniffed.

"So you're muggleborn, then," he said, an air of haughtiness around him as he surveyed the boy's muggle attire. Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Be nice, Draco. He's a wizard, so what does it matter his parents aren't? I'm Harry, and this is my brother Draco. We're from an old wizarding family; we can trace our lineage back to the early 5th century." The boy seemed unimpressed, but Susan was looking at them now.

"So you're the Malfoy boys?" she asked, and they nodded. "Then you _are_ Harry Potter. I thought he – I mean you were as old as I am. My father's a wizard, from a long line as well. My mother's a muggle, but I don't see her often." The boy looked back and forth between them.

"So is it bad that I'm not from a family of wizards?" he asked tentatively, and Harry shook his head.

"Not at all," he said, and Draco shrugged.

"There are really very few families that are still pureblood," he agreed. "Wouldn't be able to survive too long by keeping it within the families." Susan scoffed.

"I thought the Malfoy family spouted all that pureblood nonsense the most," she said.

"I'm not saying we should go out and be with _muggles_," Draco responded. "But look, you're a half-blood, right? But you're still a witch. So if you and, say, a pureblood had a kid, that kid would be pureblood 'cause both his parents were magical."

"Same goes for two muggleborns having a kid," Harry added. "The kid would have two magical parents, which would make him a pureblood, though I think the ministry still classifies anyone not muggleborn and not from one of the old families a half-blood." Susan nodded, and turned back to the boy.

"I'm Susan, by the way," she stuck out her hand and the boy took it.

"Kevin," he greeted.

"That's a cute kitten," she said, looking into the cat carrier at the calico.

"Thanks, my parents said I could have him since everyone else would have a pet, too. Thing is, my mum's allergic, so summers are gonna be really interesting." They spent the rest of the ride discussing what they thought classes would be like and Quidditch, thereby necessitating a thorough explanation of the rules to Kevin. Soon, the horizon grew dark and Harry looked at his companions.

"You two better change into your robes," he said. "Dad said once the sun sets we're getting close." Susan left while Kevin pulled his on. He looked at Harry and Draco, then down at his robes, which held only the Hogwarts crest.

"Why do you have an extra crest?" he asked.

"This," Harry said proudly, "is the Malfoy family crest. It recognizes us as scions of the Malfoy family."

"Is that a pureblood tradition?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco responded. "There's probably a lot about our world that you won't know right off. Just ask me if you get confused about anything; I 'm an expert." Harry rolled his eyes behind his brother's back, causing Kevin to snicker. Susan returned just in time to catch the conductor's announcement that they would be pulling up to Hogsmeade station in moments and that the students should take their seats.

As soon as the train stopped, Harry heard the other compartments open and he gestured to the door. An older student with a shiny badge above his Gryffindor crest thrust his head in, and Harry recognized him as Ron's older brother.

"Leave your animals in the compartment; they will be transported to Hogwarts with your trunks." And then he moved on, presumably to pass the same message to other first years. Harry checked that Orion's cup was secure, and he fit it into the small side container the boys had designed to add to Hedwig's cage. After double checking he had his wand, Harry joined his brother and new friends in the throng of students filing out of the train.

"First years, over here!" they heard a loud voice bellow, and Harry turned. It was the giant from Gringott's! He nudged Draco and motioned, recognition flickering in the blonde's eyes. They shuffled over, followed closely by Susan and Kevin. After all forty students were gathered, the giant (Hagrid, if Harry's memory was correct) ushered them into boats. Draco climbed in behind Harry, who had led his friends over to the nearest boat. They settled in for a ride across the lake, and Harry found that the butterflies in his stomach had returned.

"How do the other students get to the school?" Kevin asked Draco, and Draco stammered for a moment.

"Well," he said, pausing momentarily for time to think, "I think carriages take them. First years go across the lake so they can properly see the castle for the first time." Draco remembered from his godfather mentioning something about overgrown horses. Harry laughed at his brother's quick thinking, his mind only wondering briefly on Kevin's question. But he didn't have time to ponder it; the boats set off, with Hagrid's boat in the lead. The others followed the lead boat magically, and soon Hagrid turned around to call out to them.

"Hogwarts is coming up now," he said, "Get yer first proper look." The occupants of every boat were silent as the castle loomed before them, an impressive visage of towers and battlements. Harry and Draco smiled, remembering the time they were allowed to explore during the summer as they stayed with their godfather while their parents vacationed.

"Remember the trophy room," Harry whispered, reading his brother's mind. Draco nodded silently, his mind imagining the large room filled with awards and trophies from different students.

Finally, the boats finished their trek and the first years disembarked. They shuffled as one up to the grand stairs, and a stern looking witch greeted them. Harry and Draco recognized Professor McGonagall instantly, but if she recognized them she made no indication. Once all the eleven year olds were gathered, she began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "You are about to begin your magical instruction but before you do you must be sorted. There are four houses here: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin; each with its own noble and prestigious heritage. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule-breaking will lead to a deduction. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." She stood up a little and surveyed her charges. "I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House. I will be instructing all of you in transfiguration, but only a portion of you will be under my direct supervision. You can be sure every Head of House has strict guidelines he or she will lay out for you later tonight; disobedience and cheek will not be tolerated. Wait here, I will see if they are ready." She turned on her heel and strode off, leaving a buzzing in her stead.

Harry and Draco let out a relieved sigh; their last run in with the Head of Gryffindor didn't end so well, and Severus kept them confined the dungeons for the next two days.

Harry looked around at the crowd of children, recognizing only a few faces. Ron Weasley lifted his head in acknowledgement, and Harry returned it before the red head continued his conversation with a dark skinned boy and another with fair hair and freckles. A girl he believed to by Pansy Parkinson stood off to the side, surrounded by a few other girls who were giggling inanely. Pansy had been home schooled her entire life, rarely aloud out into the world. Harry's mother had once said that Mrs. Parkinson had thought of sending Pansy to Beauxbaton, but decided she couldn't stand the distance. Pansy looked up into Harry's eyes and gave a small smile, as if recognizing him as a member of her small club of acceptable associations. Harry smiled back politely, then continued his survey.

A small mousy boy stood off to the side, looking around at everyone as if assessing them. A tall dark boy stood near Harry, and he could hear the boy regaling his audience on his mother's latest husband. Two girls, twins, who looked to be of Indian descent were talking animatedly with a girl Harry had seen before in Madam Malkin's. They were joined by another girl with blonde pigtails. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's return.

"They are ready for you," she said and lead the small group up to a set of large doors. The doors opened automatically and everyone in the group gasped.

Harry and Draco had never seen the Great Hall before, as they had always taken their meals here in either Severus' chambers or the kitchens. They marveled with everyone else at the intricate art around the columns and the perfect replica of the night sky that hung over them.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside," a girl said from behind Harry. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Harry tore his eyes away from the ceiling to take in the rest of the room.

There were four long tables running the length of the room, and the second through seventh years sat eagerly awaiting their newest housemates. Harry caught a few people staring at him, but he ignored them. His father had warned him that because he was the Boy Who Lived, he would be an object of attention. But Harry was focused on ignoring everyone else for the moment and concentrating on the Sorting. How would it go? Would the Heads just pick people they liked? Or would the students vote?

They were led up to the head of the room, and Harry caught his first glimpse of the staff table. The headmaster sat in the middle in his high-backed chair, smiling down at his new students. Various teachers from various backgrounds sat in the chairs around him, and Harry quickly found Severus looking right at him and Draco. Harry got his brother's attention and motioned to their godfather. The three silently exchanged greetings before a voice piped up, reciting a long poem.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends. _

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry stared dumbfounded at the old hat from which the voice had just come. It was a ruddy talking hat! He didn't have too long to dwell on it, however, for Professor McGonagall produced a roll of parchment and unfurled it.

"When I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be placed into your house." Harry heard the collective sigh from his peers. He even heard Ron Weasley laugh.

"Fred and George said I'd have to fight a troll," he whispered the dark-skinned boy, who joined him in laughter.

Hannah Abbot went first and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Susan was called next, and Harry clapped her shoulder in support. After a few seconds, the hat called out Hufflepuff once more and she smiled and joined Hannah. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were welcomed at the Ravenclaw table, and Lavender became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode, a stout hard-looking girl was sorted into Slytherin. Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot joined Terry and Mandy just before Vincent Crabbe became a Slytherin, followed shortly by Tracey Davis.

"Kevin Entwhistle," McGonagall called, and Harry made room for Kevin to slip beside him with a quick good luck. The hat thought for only a moment before placing Kevin in Ravenclaw. An austere looking boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley was placed in Hufflepuff, and Seamus Finnegan became Gryffindor's first boy. Anthony Goldstein joined the Ravenclaw table before Gregory Goyle was reunited with his counterpart in Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger." A bushy haired girl walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The hat took its time with her, and Harry feared she had broken the thing when it suddenly called out Gryffindor! Daphne Greengrass was placed into the snake house before Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones joined Hufflepuff. Su Li was next, and the petite Chinese girl was placed in Ravenclaw, followed closely (after Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor) by Morag MacDougal. Ernie MacMillan joined his friend Justin in Hufflepuff and Heather Malone joined the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall paused for a moment before taking a breath.

"Draco Malfoy," she called, and Harry clapped his brother on the back. The hat was placed on his head and Harry waited. Seconds later, the hat shouted Slytherin to the entire hall, and Draco gave Harry a wink as he joined the rest of the Slytherins.

Draco snuck a look at Professor Snape, and he thought he caught a hint of pride in the otherwise stoic man's face. Professor McGonagall made to read the next name, but faltered a little. Regaining her composure, she looked at the headmaster who nodded back.

"Harry Malfoy," she said with somewhat less enthusiasm than the others. Harry took a deep breath and let the witch place the hat on his head. Immediately, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Hello there, young Malfoy. Or is it Potter? No matter your name, I will pick you apart to place you properly. You love your family, that much is certain, and you do not wish to disappoint them. You have a long road ahead of you, and you must surround yourself with all and sundry if you wish to succeed. Still, I sense your desire to join your brother. Ah, but what's this? A memory of your real parents…yes, fine Gryffindors both. You have a keen mind, Mr. Potter, and you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe is right. So where to put you?_" Harry was growing tired of the voice picking apart his thoughts, and he was sure everyone was staring because he'd been under the hat for hours. Was there a time limit? Would they kick him out after too long? Suddenly, with no warning, the hat shouted to the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" One of the middle tables exploded and the hat was pulled from his head. Professor McGonagall was looking at him with pride, and Harry snuck a glace at Severus, expecting to see disappointment written across the man's face. But Harry, who had become somewhat skilled at reading the man's blank expressions, thought he saw a hint of reassurance. Harry hopped off the stool and, with a look at his brother, joined his classmates.

Lilith Moon sorted into Hufflepuff and she joined Hannah and Susan at that table. Theodore Nott, the mousy boy from outside, went to Slytherin. McGonagall called the twin girls, Padma and Parvati Patil. Surprisingly, they were split; Padma going to Ravenclaw and Parvati to Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks went to Huffepuff before Richard Rivers joined Ravenclaw. Sophie Roper was sorted to Slytherin, but she sat away from Pansy and her forming gang. Melanie Runcorn moved to the Gryffindor table after only a few seconds of deliberation by the Sorting Hat, and it was Zacharias Smith's turn. He soon joined Hufflepuff, slapping hands with Ernie and Justin. The dark-skinned boy, Dean Thomas, moved from Ron's side to the hat, then over to the Gryffindor table where he sat next to Seamus. Lisa Turpin settled in at the Ravenclaw table just as Ron Weasley was greeted by thunderous applause by his older brothers in Gryffindor. Finally, Blaise Zabini, the tall boy who had, according to him, had four different step-fathers, was placed in Slytherin.

The headmaster stood and raised his hands high, and the hall fell silent immediately.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those new, it should be noted that the Forbidden Forest is just that: Forbidden. A few of our older students would benefit from remembering this as well." He seemed to smile knowingly at the Weasley twins before continuing. "Also, our caretaker, Argus Filch, would like to me remind you that this year, the third floor corridor is off limits to all students who do not wish die a most painful death. And with that, I give you these words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry shook his head good-naturedly and dug into the meal that splayed itself out before him. He tried to ignore the looks from everyone around him, but he couldn't help hearing the whispers.

"Yeah, that's gotta be him."

"He's about the right age."

"And he looks like his dad from the pictures."

"Wonder why they called him Malfoy."

"I heard he was adopted…" Harry tuned them out as a slender hand fell on his shoulder. It was then that Harry realized he hadn't tuned them out; conversation had completely stopped around him, and the other Gryffindors were staring up and behind him. Turning his head, Harry gave a small smile to Professor Snape.

"I request the presence of you and your brother after dinner. I have already instructed one of my prefects to escort you to my chambers. I must speak with my first years before I join you." Harry swallowed his mash.

"Yes, sir," he responded.

"Mr. Weasley?" Snape looked directly at Percy and ignored the three other heads that had popped up.

"Yes, Professor?" Percy stood.

"I will be requesting your presence at some point tonight when things have died down to escort Mr. Malfoy back to Gryffindor Tower. I will send word with one of the portraits." Percy nodded and sat back down, and Harry gave a smirk as, when Professor Snape had left, everyone around him began whispering fervently. Again, Harry ignored them and looked over at the Slytherin table. Professor Snape was relaying his message to Draco but, once he was done, Draco looked over at his brother and waved. Harry waved back and smiled as if to say _this will be interesting_. Draco nodded his agreement before returning to his food and ignoring the questions and accusations from Blaise and Theodore.

* * *

There it is. Wow that was a long one. I debated and debated with myself over which house to put Harry in, but then I realized that no matter how he'd been raised, his basic values are the same. He may espouse purity more than other Gryffindors as a result of his upbringing, but as noted in this chapter, the Malfoys have developed a unique outlook on blood purity. Old families are still preferred, but a child of two magical persons is pure by their standards. Of course, the more magical ancestors one has, the better. 

Also, if you will note, the other two that had been in their compartment went to two different houses as well, so things will get interesting indeed. Next chapter will be the meeting with Snape and first day of classes – and maybe flying? Who knows? I wasn't planning on doing the sorting now, but it just popped out – then I had planned to stop just before Harry was sorted but I thought that too cruel.

The names of Harry's classmates are taken from J.K. Rowling's own rough drafts as displayed in her interview "Harry Potter and Me." For a look, please visit my profile.


	9. The First Day

Harry met Draco outside the Great Hall after the feast. A grouchy-looking prefect scowled at the young Gryffindor and strode off in the direction of the dungeon without a word. They followed silently for a moment before Draco leaned closer to his brother and whispered.

"We'll owl Dad," he said, "maybe he can convince the Headmaster to let you switch." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you switch," he shot back and Draco sneered.

"I'm not going to switch to Gryffindor!" he protested causing Harry to glower further.

"Nothing wrong with Gryffindor," he defended his house almost automatically, "My real parents were in Gryffindor." Draco, still sore from being separated from his brother, could not stop the next words out of his mouth.

"Lotta good it did them." Harry whirled on Draco and tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up!" he screamed, causing the prefect to turn around. At seeing his two charges fighting, he quickly stormed in and grabbed Harry's collar. With a glance around to ensure they were alone, he slammed Harry against the stone walls. Holding the boy off the ground, he leaned in menacingly – close enough for Harry to make out the Bole family crest.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on a Slytherin, _Potter_!" he hissed, "Ten points from Gryffindor." He would have loved to take more, but he hadn't read the prefect's handbook and didn't know the proper deductions for certain infractions; and he wasn't dumb enough to rush headlong into a lecture from McGonagall. Harry stared down at the fifth year flabbergasted; no one had ever bullied him around like this before! He made to kick out, but Bole was too strong. Suddenly, the prefect felt the tip of a wand press firmly into his neck.

"Put my brother down or face the consequences," Draco said in his best impersonation of an angry Severus, but nothing compared to the genuine article.

"Yes, Bole," came a dangerously slow voice, "put him down." Bole gulped and set Harry down on his feet before stepping back and turning to his Head of House.

"He –" but Bole never got to say what Harry had done. Severus stalked swiftly over and leaned down into his terrified student's face. It was rare that Slytherins ever received this kind of treatment from their Housemaster, and Bole made a mental survival note never to be caught messing with the boy again.

"I will be speaking with you after Mr. Weasley retrieves Mr. Malfoy. Be available." It was not a request and Bole nodded before bolting in the direction of his common room. Severus moved over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, professor," Harry said meagerly, not really sure how he should be acting around Severus now. He'd heard some of the older Gryffindors how the Potions Master hated their house and he was always looking to dock points or give detentions.

"Not at all," Severus replied, somewhat taken aback at the dispirited youth. Harry looked at Draco and relayed his thanks as well as an apology through non-verbal signals. Severus picked it up immediately and wondered to himself exactly what had transpired before he had come looking for his godsons.

"Let's go; I do not wish to keep you too late." The boys followed silently, neither looking at the other. Once they reached Severus' chambers he gave the password and the wall slid back. The two first years followed the professor into the main area and took seats on the sofa when they were offered. Severus summoned cocoa for the boys and tea for himself before settling himself in his chair. As the boys sipped their drinks, Severus addressed his foremost question.

"Harry, why did Bole attack you?" Harry didn't answer immediately; he didn't really want to snitch on Draco.

"He recognized me, Professor," he deferred to the man's title, perhaps to throw the man off the scent. But Severus wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing.

"I'm sure everyone will know who you are, Harry, that is something you will have to deal with. That, however, was not my question." Again, the boy paused and looked at Draco before taking a breath to answer; but Draco beat him to it.

"I said something I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry Harry – I didn't mean it! Honest! Anyway, Harry shoved me and that fathead grabbed him and told him never to touch Slytherins again." Severus had to commend the boy on his vagueness, but he still had a lot to learn as a Slytherin. Harry, on the other hand, was looking sheepish again.

"S'okay Draco," he said, "I shouldn't have pushed you." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache.

"Enough," he said softly, causing the boys to look at him. "The point deduction will stand for the fighting. I will, however, forego assigning detention as you are brothers and it is your first night here. But I do not want to hear of anymore scuffling between you or any other students." The boys visibly relaxed and nodded, sipping their cocoa. Severus drained his tea and launched into his prepared speech.

"While you are here, whether in the halls or in class, you will address me as 'professor' or 'sir.' You may use my name _only_ when we are alone in my chambers. No exceptions." He waited for that to sink in before continuing, "Your parents have asked for monthly reports on your studies," the boys groaned but Severus held up a hand, "However that will pose a great deal more work for me on top of my already demanding responsibilities. So I am passing the task to you. At the end of each month, you will solicit your standings in each class from your professors and compose a letter to your parents including your grades and at least one way you could improve in your two worst classes." He waited for protest and was pleasantly surprised when none came. "You will present it to me for review before you send it off.

"Now, your disciplinary matters will fall to your Head of House. Rest assured, Harry, that Professor McGonagall (like me) tolerates zero disrespect and even less laziness. In addition, should you find yourself in trouble with another teacher, not only will you accept whatever punishment that teacher deems appropriate, but you will also be dealing with a detention with me. If I were you, boys, I would endeavor to keep out of trouble." The last was accompanied by a stern glare, promising unpleasantness to either of them should they fail to take him seriously. Both boys nodded solemnly, promising their godfather they would be good and stay out of trouble. Severus sent word with a portrait to fetch Percival Weasley and Derrick Bole, then he turned back to the boys.

"You missed the speech I give to all Slytherin first years, Draco, so I'll give it now; Harry could benefit from it as well. There will be times when you may disagree with your housemates and enmity may arise. Outside of these walls, however, you will stand united, protecting the honor of your house – no matter the dissension between you." Harry and Draco shared a look, knowing Severus was talking about more than the houses at Hogwarts. "Many may not understand you and you must find it in yourselves to resist the urge to reach out to everyone who asks it of you. Pride in yourself, above all things, and carry yourself with the dignity befitting your status. Should I hear otherwise – hear that you've shamed the house in any way – you will be dealt with by me. Trust me when I say that detention with other professors will seem like a picnic. Welcome." As Severus finished his riveting speech, his wards alerted him to the presence of someone outside his chambers. As he opened the entrance, he saw Mr. Weasley waiting patiently. He could also make out the shadowy shape of Bole hiding in the darkened hallway; hoping to glean anything useful by his eavesdropping.

"That will be all, Misters Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, please escort these boys back to their common rooms. Mr. Bole, come here." Harry threw a 'goodnight, professor' back before hearing the wall shut Bole in with a dangerous-looking Snape. Harry waved goodbye to his brother as Percy dropped by the Slytherin common rooms, then continued to Gryffindor Tower.

When they reached their destination (after Harry had memorized the way) Percy uttered the password. "Caput Draconis." The portrait of a pleasantly plump lady in a pink dress swung open, revealing a small passageway. Harry followed Percy through and got his first look at the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy, with a fireplace and several couches and plush chairs. Leading upwards, two staircases rose grandly and Harry followed Percy to the left one and they began ascending.

"First year dorms are here," Percy said, indicating the door that appeared in front of him. "The elves have already brought up your things, and you will share the adjoining bathroom with four other boys. Should you have any problems, address me first before taking it straight to Professor McGonagall." Harry nodded and yawned widely, the fullness in his stomach combining with his exhaustion, making it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open much longer. Percy bade him goodnight before warning him to be in the common room at seven sharp to be escorted back to the Great Hall. Harry pushed the door open as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the already sleeping occupants.

His four roommates were sprawled in various positions; Dean looked as though he had fallen over while putting his pajamas on and promptly lost consciousness. Harry crept over to the only empty bed, noting that Ron Weasley was on his left and Neville Longbottom on his right. After making sure he had everything ready for tomorrow, he changed and climbed into bed.

"Already getting special treatment, Potter?" a snide voice came from one bed over. Harry lifted his head to glare at Ron, the boy's three year old insult to his mother still fresh in Harry's mind. Smirking a little, he replied.

"Of course. I _am_ the Boy Who Lived," he returned harshly before dimming the lights and rolling away from the jealous redhead.

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling of excitement. Today he would be learning magic! He quickly showered and dressed, noting happily that all of his robes now bore the Gryffindor crest on the left side and the Malfoy family crest on the right. Grabbing his bookbag, he made sure to make enough noise to wake his dormmates.

"We're going to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes," he called as he shut the door, satisfied as he heard the flurry of activity as the other four boys scrambled to get ready. Harry descended the staircase into the common room, surprised to see it occupied this early. Three of the girls were already there; Lavender and the Patil girl were chatting amicably with two older girls – probably second or third years. A brown-haired girl whose name Harry could not remember was sitting on the couch with one of her textbooks open in her lap. Harry joined her and pulled out his defense book, hoping to read a few chapters before the class.

Ten minutes later, Percy emerged in immaculate robes, his head held up high. The twins were following him, unseen, mimicking their older brother's pompous attitude perfectly. A few snickers followed them until Percy caught on and cuffed them lightly.

"Please try to stay out of trouble today," he admonished. "I would like one first day of the term to pass without the two of you getting a detention." The twins smiled cheekily and bowed to the applause from their accomplice, Lee Jordan. Percy merely huffed and turned to the first years.

"Where are the others?" he asked hastily, and Harry shrugged.

"Not sure about the other two girls, but the other boys were just getting up ten minutes ago. They should be ready soon." Percy nodded and checked the clock just as the girls emerged from their dorms – _Malone and Runcorn_, Harry remembered from the sorting. _That leaves Granger_, he looked over at the girl sitting next to him. He recalled the name Runcorn as a relatively new pure-blood family, which meant the ministry probably still classified them as half-blood. Heather Malone was looking around curiously and, Harry noticed, lacked a family crest, which led him to believe she was a muggleborn like Granger.

Just as Percy was about to storm up the stairs, a stampede was heard and the four remaining members of the Gryffindor first years came running down the stairs. Percy pursed his lips and glared at his youngest brother but said nothing save to gather the flock of eleven year olds and lead them to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was a relatively normal affair, and Harry took the opportunity to meet his fellow yearmates. Just from looking at the robes, he could tell the muggleborns from the magical families – Granger, Malone, and Thomas were the only first year Gryffindors without a family crest on their robes. Harry knew for a fact that the Longbottoms were almost as old as the Malfoys, but Weasley and Finnegan were more closely tied to muggles. Harry's brain sifted through his research on wizarding families and supplied the status of the Patils and Browns as pure bloods, though not as new as the Runcorns. When someone, Seamus he thought, asked him a question, Harry snapped out of his internal monologue enough to ask him to repeat the question.

"I asked have you ever played Quidditch?" he said again, his Irish accent making it a little difficult for Harry to understand him.

"Yeah, my brother and I played all the time. Dad got us both Cleansweeps a couple of years ago, and we practice as much as possible. Draco's a fine Beater, but a better Chaser. Hopefully, I'll make Seeker next year." Harry watched in disgust as Ron shoveled an inappropriately large amount of eggs into his mouth. One of the twins looked about to say something, but a sharp voice from behind them stopped any conversation.

"Time tables," McGonagall passed a roll of parchment to each student as she walked by. Harry unfurled his and glanced over his schedule.

"Nothing too bad," he murmured. "Transfiguration on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. History of Magic Mondays and Fridays. Defense and Herbology Mondays and Wednesdays. Double Charms and Flying Tuesdays and Thursdays. Astronomy on Wednesday nights, and Double Potions on Fridays. Study times already set in, that's brilliant." He noted happily that Potions, Charms, and Flying were with Slytherin, so he would be seeing a lot of his brother.

"Slytherins," Ron scowled as if reading Harry's mind, "I can't believe they pair us up with them." He shoveled another large spoonful into his mouth and rudely continued. "Ah meem, doan ey mo we ate ess ofer?" Hermione looked disgusted at Ron's manners and turned to Harry.

"I don't care if we have classes with trolls! I'm so excited!" Her enthusiasm was catching and Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Someone plopped down beside him and by the scowls on everyone's face it was no guess who.

"Hey Draco," Harry greeted, turning to his brother. The blonde slid a small cup in Harry's direction.

"Here, take him," he said, "Hedwig's might rethink her agreement not to eat him if he keeps annoying her. He won't stop that hissing!" he complained. Harry leaned in and listened to Orion hissing from within the cup.

"_Hungry_." Harry winced and apologized to Draco and, because he could hear, Orion as well. Harry stood and looked at the clock, calculating the time it would take to return to Gryffindor Tower, settle Orion with a pinkie, and get to Transfiguration. Draco clapped him on the back and returned to his own table, silencing any protesters with a glare.

Meanwhile, Harry had decided to wait until after his first class to return to the Tower and stow the snake. According to his parents, the professor for his second class, History of Magic, was a ghost and didn't really pay attention to the class as a whole; he probably wouldn't stop teaching even if a mountain troll were loose in the school.

"What's in the cup, Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry smirked at the Irish boy and held the cup firmly.

"Well, Seamus, this," he pried the lid off, "is Orion." Lavender, who occupied the seat on Harry's right, screamed.

"A snake!" She bolted out of her seat and out of the Great Hall, and Harry joined others in chuckling.

"He's harmless," Harry told the onlookers, "Dad asked Headmaster Dumbledore if I could bring him; got him this summer."

"Why is he hissing like that?" Seamus seemed a little wary and kept his eyes glued to the snake. Again, Harry chuckled.

"He's just hungry. I didn't get a chance to feed him last night." Harry stood, intent on letting Orion know he would be fed soon. "Well, better be off. I don't want to be late to my very first class ever. See you later." As soon as he exited the hall, the whispers began. By the end of breakfast, the entire school knew that Harry Potter had a pet snake.

Harry walked with Orion's cup in his hands. Once he was well away from everyone he hissed quietly.

"_I'll feed you after the first class_." Orion quieted down, finally satisfied at getting an answer to his incessant hissing. After putting the newly closed cup in a side compartment in his pack he walked toward the Transfiguration classroom. Upon entering, he noted only one person had beaten him there: Hermione Granger. He shrugged and moved to her table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, and Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"You want to? I'm muggleborn after all," she said. Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'll forgive you," he said snidely, but Hermione huffed and turned away. Harry bit his bottom lip. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just…"

"Your last name is Malfoy," she said it like it was an insult to everyone and Harry's expression darkened.

"And?" he growled. "I'll have you know _Granger_ that the Malfoy family is one of the oldest and most noble of the ancient houses. In fact, we are _the_ wealthiest family still in existence; the Gaunt family is extant now." If anything, Hermione huffed even more.

"Money isn't everything," she spat disdainfully, and Harry had to agree.

"True, but it helps a lot. My family has served the wizarding world for almost fifteen centuries. We've produced artists and warriors, thinkers and masters." Harry recalled his father's speech that summer and smirked inwardly. "And, though the old families are dwindling, we are one of the only four families that have no taint by muggles." He hadn't meant the last as an insult, but Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"For your information, _Malfoy_, my muggle parents are the best people in the world. The help a lot of people have a better life everyday." Harry could see they weren't going to agree, so he settled with her.

"Look, we come from different worlds," he started, "but we at least have one thing in common." He waited until she was curious enough to look up at him. "We're magic." He laid his wand on the table next to hers.

"I'm just surprised you're not a Slytherin," she said finally. "The way they spout that pureblood nonsense." Harry shrugged.

"You're naïve if you think it's confined to Slytherin. Sample the forty first year students."

"How do you know so much about other families?" she asked suddenly.

"It's required for pureblood scions to learn their history and the history of other wizarding families. For some, like Pansy Parkinson for example, it's an education on who they may or may not associate with." He paused a moment before continuing his previous train of thought. "The first years. Let's start with the Slytherins since you brought it up.

"Of all the first year girls in Slytherin, only one of them is pureblooded: Pansy Parkinson. The rest are half-blood. The boys are different though," he said taking the seat next to her. "Of the five boys, three are 'pureblood' though only Draco is actually. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini can boast, but we've studied all the families. They've got muggles in their lineage, but they're so far back that the families may as well be pure. Crabbe and Goyle are technically classified as half-blood, though their muggle ancestors are quite a ways back, too." Hermione looked intrigued, so Harry continued.

"Then take Hufflepuff, the tolerant house. Quite a few muggleborns, but mostly half-bloods – again most with muggle ancestors way back. In our year alone they have two purebloods – Ernie MacMillan and Lilith Moon – and according to my father, the Moons are very picky about whom they associate with. I think Lilith's father and mother were both in Slytherin." Hermione nodded along, taking in all the information she could on her new world. Harry was on a roll now, and noted quickly that class would start in eight minutes.

"Ravenclaw is about even between purebloods and muggleborn, but their majority, again, is half-blood. Now Gryffindor. You'd be surprised to note that we have four purebloods in our house, six if you include me and Runcorn, but the ministry classifies us as half. My biological mother was a muggleborn, and Runcorn's great grandmother was a muggle." Harry finished off his spiel and Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You've put a lot of thought into -" she paused and gestured to indicate his previous speech.

"Not really. At the Welcome Feast I noted everyone's names. The muggleborns were easy to place, and I just had to rack my memory from my lessons this summer to determine the rest." Hermione looked slightly impressed.

"But you remembered all that?" Harry nodded.

"Sure, I have a great memory; eidetic, I think it's called. It means I can pretty much remember anything I learn. I have to drill it into my head sometimes, and other times it just sticks."

"That's going to be quite useful here, I'd think." Harry shrugged.

"The downside is, it's not really useful for a lot of information on different subjects. If I can focus on one thing, like family histories, I usually don't have a problem. And it's short term. Come Christmas, I probably won't be able to tell you my own lineage, let alone anyone else's." Hermione gave him a small smile as people began filling in for class. Harry bid her goodbye and took his things over to another table. He was soon joined by Kevin who seemed a little apprehensive at first, but a nod and smile from Harry were all the encouragement he needed to take his seat.

By the end of class, however, Harry was scowling along with everyone else. Hermione had been the only one to come close to transfiguring her match into a needle. When it had gone all pointy and silver, Professor McGonagall praised her and awarded Gryffindor ten points. Harry quickly rushed back to the Tower and put Orion away with a pinkie before going to History. The teacher, Professor Binns, was indeed a ghost and didn't even pause a second when Harry entered halfway through his welcome speech. Harry had been looking forward to defense, but the stuttering idiot who taught it made Harry realize he was going to be doing a lot of independent study for that class.

That night, Harry suspended Orion's tank above his bed, earning him awed remarks from Dean and Seamus and a scowl from Ron. Neville seemed too intent on finding his lost toad to really care. Harry took out his bookbag and tried to ignore Dean and Seamus' attempt to gather everyone for Exploding Snap in the common room.

Harry started his homework (practice turning the match into a needle) and was finally able to transfigure it after two hours of practice. He quickly made some notes for his Defense homework (write out ten things you wish to learn this year) and bid Orion goodnight before succumbing to his exhaustion.

* * *

Well, that's the first day, folks. Sorry about the delay...it's been really hectic around here. I'll try to get back on once a week. Next up - Flying and their first adventure.

Note (04-03-07): After writing a chapter and realizing the schedule I had wouldn't work, I re-did it. The schedule has been corrected. Nothing major, and no inconsistencies in the plot. Sorry!


	10. Flying Follies

The next morning, Harry awoke to a pillow being thrown in his face. He sat up sharply, ready to yell at Draco, but soon realized he was not at home in the Manor but in his dorm room at Hogwarts surrounded by four eleven year old boys who were intent on starting a pillow fight. Harry glared at them and stalked to the bathroom with his school robes. After a quick shower he emerged to find the room in shambles. Pillows were torn open and all four boys were laid out across their beds exhausted from their efforts. Harry moved over to his bed and swept away some feathers with his foot. He was pleased to note his pillows had not been used in the fight; that would help him prove his noninvolvement should someone come looking for reprisal. After making sure Orion hadn't been disturbed, he grabbed his bag and whirled on them.

"You know, McGonagall will be furious if she sees this," he said. Ron scoffed and rolled over to face him.

"Scared she'll report to your daddy?" he asked. "Relax, she won't know. The house elves will clean it up before she checks on us this evening." The red head grabbed his things and moved to the bathroom. Harry left for the common room and found the girls all ready to go.

"We waiting for Percy again?" Harry asked Lavender. She giggled something to Parvati before looking at him and nodding.

"Some of us don't really remember how to get there from here, so he's taking us again. You're welcome to try and get there on your own, Harry." Harry smiled his thanks and looked around. Parvati and Heather were standing behind Lavender discussing something in a magazine Heather had brought from home. Melanie was talking to a couple of second year girls over by the window. The Weasley twins were whispering quietly with another boy as they were bent over a piece of parchment and Harry found himself briefly curious as to what they were doing. _Probably third year stuff_, he thought ruefully. His eyes fell on Hermione who was looking nervous as she reviewed her Charms book and seemed to be practicing the wand movement for some spell with her hand. Harry smirked at her perfectionism and moved over to her.

"Got it down before you even go to class?" he shot at her. She started suddenly and jumped out of her seat, the Charms text sliding out of her lap and onto the floor. Harry stooped quickly and picked it up, placing it back into her hands.

"Thanks," she said, her voice still a little shaky. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"What's wrong? Looks to me like you're gonna be second best in the class this year what with all the studying you do." It was Hermione's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Second best? Who's gonna be first?" He gave her his best cheeky grin and bowed slightly.

"Me, of course." She rolled her eyes at him and stuffed the book into her bag. He sighed and moved toward the portrait as she stared after him incredulously. After a moment's hesitation, he turned back. "You coming?" She looked back at the girls from her dorm as they giggled over another page of the magazine. Without a word she followed him out of the portrait and into the hallway. They walked in near-comfortable silence until they reached the staircases. As soon as they stepped foot on the top stair, the entire structure shifted. Harry grabbed the rail, but Hermione wasn't as lucky. Her foot slipped during the jerky motion and she crashed down. Harry reached out swiftly and grabbed the strap of her bag to keep her from toppling down the stairs.

"Good catch, young man!" a voice came from behind him. Harry started and almost let go of Hermione's bag as a shimmering pale ghost exited the wall. He bowed grandiosely and smiled at him and Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself at the Sorting. The house ghosts were having _another_ meeting on what to do about Peeves." Harry smiled as he remembered the poltergeist from his earlier excursions here at the castle. The ghost continued as Harry helped Hermione up. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost. Many call me Nearly Headless Nick, however I prefer Sir Nicholas."

"You okay?" he asked Hermione as she regained her footing. Smoothing out her robes smartly, she nodded and he looked back up at Sir Nicholas.

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" she asked, and the ghost grabbed the left side of his head. Pulling sharply, he revealed how an axe had almost _nearly_ beheaded him.

"And just because of that idiot who didn't sharpen the blade, I am repeatedly denied in my attempt to join the Headless Hunt." Hermione gulped and backed away. Harry bid farewell to Sir Nicholas, promising to talk later when he had more free time. Hermione shouldered her bag again as they continued.

"Hey, thanks for…" She gave him a small smile to replace her words, and he smiled back.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "I noticed you weren't very cozy with your dormmates," he said, and the scowl returned to her face.

"That's none of your business," she huffed, but Harry just smiled.

"They'd rather look at those magazines than a book, huh?" he supplied, and her face visibly relaxed.

"Uh, yeah, they don't take anything seriously." Harry studied her carefully and could tell she was still nervous about something under her bravado. He thought back to her Charms practice and realized she couldn't be nervous about that; she had the wand movement down pat. She had been the only one in Transfiguration to get the match to even resemble a needle, so Harry thought perhaps she had been harassed about that. _No_, he thought quickly, _if they were harassing her about that she'd be mad not nervous_. The only other class they had today was Flying, and Harry suddenly smirked.

"You ever flown before?" he asked casually as they entered the Great Hall. "I love it. It's so much fun and makes you feel free and I can't _wait_ until this afternoon." From the corner of his eye he saw her stiffen beside him and realized he had stumbled upon the problem. Harry waved hello to his brother, then looked up at the staff table and nodded his good morning to Professor Snape. The potions master returned the gesture as Draco bounded over to Harry.

"Look Harry! We've got mail from Mum and Dad," he sat down between Harry and Hermione, ignoring the other girl completely. "They said they're really proud of us and they hope we enjoyed our first day of school." Draco thrust the parchment into Harry's hands and the raven-haired boy scanned the letter for any hidden disappointment at his sorting. After finding none, he felt his brother clap him on the back.

"You better eat, Harry," Draco admonished. "You'll need all the help you can get in Charms." Harry scowled and shoved his brother a little harder than usual.

"You just watch out in flying," he warned, causing Draco to laugh before sauntering off to join his mates at the Slytherin table. Harry shot his brother a glare and a silent thanks for reminding him of his former train of thought. Turning to Hermione, he smiled knowingly at her.

"So," he started as she began eating, "I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and guess you've never been on a broom before." Hermione's glare almost made him stop, but he mustered his courage and plowed ahead. "Look, it's understandable that you're nervous. You're gonna be one of only three muggleborns in the class, and Dean's naturally athletic, and Heather's probably getting a lot of tips from Lavender and Seamus."

"You're not helping," Hermione hissed. Harry held up his hands.

"Hold on," he intervened before she could blow up at him, "I'll make you a deal. You be my partner in Charms and I'll help you out with flying." Hermione gave him a calculating glance, her eyes darting from Draco at the Slytherin table back to Harry.

"Fine." Harry smirked and they continued their breakfast in silence. About halfway through his eggs, he noticed Professor McGonagall approaching their table. Unable to resist the urge, Harry turned and eyed Ron.

"Uh oh, Ron," he said, "looks like Professor McGonagall's seen the dorms." Ron looked up horrified as his Head of House approached. She stopped just behind Harry and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter -"

"Malfoy," he corrected politely. She gave him a thin-lipped smile and nodded consentingly.

"Sir Nicholas has just told me of your rescue of Miss Granger on the stairs this morning. I must say the way he tells it, you were both in mortal peril." She smiled down at him, and Harry squirmed under her attention. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy." She patted his shoulder and made her way back to the table, and Harry let out a sigh. He chanced a glance back over at Ron, and found Seamus laughing madly into his hash at Ron. The boy's face was nearly the color of his hair, and he was leveling a harsh glare at Harry. Harry, however, could not have cared less and went back to his breakfast intent on doing his best today.

Harry's deal seemed to have paid off for, in the end, Harry and Hermione had been one of only four people able to successfully change the color of their parchment. Much to Harry's delight, Draco had not been among them and he shot the boy a smug smirk as Professor Flitwick released them to lunch.

Throughout lunch, Harry was whispering flying tips to Hermione. The excitement of being triumphant in class combined with the anticipation of flying once more led to Harry's giddiness.

Though Harry's advice was sound, Hermione was not looking any better as they made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. Twenty brooms lay out on the ground and, true to form, Gryffindors lined up on one side and Slytherins on the other. Harry stood between Neville and Hermione, his brother staring at him from across the way. Draco was still smarting from Charms and he looked determined to best his brother in flying.

Madam Hooch greeted the first years and instructed them in calling their brooms to their hands. Harry held out his hand over his broom and commanded it forcefully, unsurprised when he leapt into his hand immediately. He nodded encouragingly to Hermione and she took a deep breath. Holding her hand out, she focused on it and called.

"Up." It lifted a bit and she lost her focus in her excitement. The broom fell back to the ground and Harry heard someone (probably Draco) snort.

"Concentrate," he urged her quietly. "Command the broom. It's just a broom," he reminded. She steeled herself and tried again.

"Up!" The broom rose into her hand, though not as quickly as it had Harry's or Draco's. She bounced in glee, smiling at Harry and Draco. Harry smiled back, but Draco merely sniffed disdainfully. Once everyone had their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch ordered them to mount, and she went around fixing people's grips. Ron smiled in triumph when she told Harry and Draco they'd been holding it wrong for years. Harry readjusted his grip a little, but he knew if the rider wasn't comfortable the broom wouldn't respond as easily.

"Alright, now we're going to lift up. All you have to do is kick off the ground, hold for a moment, then direct the handle back toward the ground to descend. On my whistle." At the sound, the twenty first years rose as one. Harry hovered for a moment before lowering down. Hermione hadn't gone as high and she, too, set lightly upon the ground. On his other side Neville was still rising steadily, becoming more panicked. Harry reached out and grabbed the end of the boy's broom at the same that Dean had grabbed Neville's robes. Together, they helped lower the boy back down to the ground.

"Thanks," he breathed at his dormmates.

"Now, I will pair you up – one experienced flyer with one new – and I will take you up. And I will be keeping an eye on those of you left on the ground, so whatever mischief you're thinking up, don't." She moved through the line pairing Ron with Hermione and Harry with Neville. Seamus and Dean partnered, and Lavender grabbed Heather's sleeve. Parvati and Melanie looked at their brooms disdainfully as they stood next to each other, as if they'd rather be doing anything else. Most of the Slytherins had flown before, so they paired off rather quickly. Draco had somehow managed to squirm away from Pansy to get paired with Theodore.

Dean and Seamus went up first, and it only took Dean a moment to settle into flying. They made one circuit around the pitch before landing a few yards away from the assembled group. Draco and Theodore were next and, much to Harry's chagrin, Draco looked like a natural out there flying. Ron and Hermione were next and, after a little encouragement from Harry, she joined Ron up with Madame Hooch. He made a lazy circle as Hooch instructed Hermione to relax and let the broom do the work. At last they were ready and Hooch led Ron and Hermione around the pitch. A few times, the instructor had to reach over to her broom and steadied it as she was shaking so much to alter her course. Near the end of the circle, Hermione finally seemed to be relaxing and Harry even thought he saw a smile on her face. They descended back toward the ground and Hermione dismounted rather ungracefully. Blaise and Pansy went up next and it seemed as if Blaise had been riding his entire life. Pansy, on the other hand, seemed to think this mode of transportation beneath her and deigned to complain loudly the entire way around the pitch.

Harry continued to instruct Hermione in the different commands one could give a broom to do different things. He and Neville went up as Ron explained that if one had a tight grip on the broom it would perform a greater level but it was harder to control. An easy grip made for a nice ride but was rubbish for Quidditch and races and the like. At her confused look, he mounted his broom and demonstrated the different types of grips one could have on a broom handle. There were different grip types for the different Quidditch positions, as well as racing grips, and general long-distance riding grips, he explained.

As Harry and Neville began their lap, Harry relaxed as he became surrounded by rushing wind and a feeling that was unique to flying. Neville, on the other hand, was too nervous; he kept slipping sideways and readjusting his grip. Harry watched as his robes shifted and something fell out of his pocket – it was small and round, shining in the sun as it plummeted to the ground. Without thinking, Harry shot off towards it in a dare-devil dive, snatching it and pulling up just before it impacted the grass. All activity had stopped to watch as Harry had accelerated at an unnatural pace towards something. When Harry landed, Neville hollered down his thanks as he realized what it was that Harry had grabbed. The audience gathered, however, had broken out into cheers at Harry's stunt. Madame Hooch directed Neville back to the ground as she made her way over to Harry.

"That was some maneuver, Malfoy," she said eyeing the boy. Harry nodded sheepishly as he handed the Remembrall over to her. Her hawk-like eyes stayed on him for a moment before she returned Neville's trinket. Class continued with pairs going up for a lap, but Harry was too bombarded with questions and praise at his quick reflexes to be of much more help to Hermione. Draco stood to the side, scowling at his brother for being such a show-off, but Harry didn't notice. Only when Harry looked up as he was relaying a story from their childhood did he realize his brother was not as excited as the other children. In fact, when their eyes met, Harry was very surprised to see Draco's full of hate and something else he couldn't identify. Stumbling a little, he went back to his retelling, though his mind was now focused on finding out what had made his brother so mad at him and what he could do to fix it.

Harry forgot about his brother completely when Professor McGonagall came over to him at dinner and told him that she expected him in her office immediately after dinner. He nodded his understanding and went back to his dinner, wondering if he were going to be given detention for his stunt earlier. He was sure Madame Hooch had told his Head of House, Harry had seen the flying instructor talking to her animatedly just before dinner. One look at Severus let Harry know that his godfather, too, had heard the story. Harry shrunk down a little at the disapproving glare from the man, but he didn't look angry enough to make Harry think he'd been expelled. So Harry muddled through the rest of his dinner and quickly made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in," Harry heard in reply to his knock and he opened the wooden door slowly. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk and Harry felt five years old once more sitting in his father's study preparing for an admonishment for his misbehavior. He shuffled to the seat she indicated for him to take and sat down gracefully, looking up at his Housemistress expectantly.

"Mr. Po – Malfoy," she began, her mouth set in a thin line. "You missed my first speech to new Gryffindors because Severus requested you in his chambers. As such, I will give it to you now.

"Gryffindor House is renowned for producing upstanding witches and wizards of nobility and dignity. A Gryffindor epitomizes that which is just and brave, with just enough humility to keep him or her from contempt. As a Gryffindor you now have the responsibility to your fellows to uphold our house's honor and to defend those who are weaker. Should you be unable to complete your duties you are then charged with finding someone who can. But above all, as a Gryffindor you are looked to by our society as a benchmark for morality, as a measure of chivalry, and to be an example that all should strive to emulate." Harry nodded along, not really sure what McGonagall was trying to get across to him. Before he could interject, she continued.

"The incident in your dorm room this morning is, I trust, a one-time occurrence, and as such I shall let boys be boys. And, of course, your assistance of Miss Granger this morning is a shining example of everything a Gryffindor should be. Your stunt at your flying lesson, however, was reckless and impulsive. You had never flown on a school broom and, had it not responded exactly as you wished, I would be composing a grievance letter to your parents right now." Harry had the good grace to look ashamed, but in his heart he could still feel the exhilaration of the neck-breaking speed at which he had dived for the Remembrall.

"I couldn't let his Remembrall fall, Professor," Harry tried to explain, "and Draco and I have done loads of flying at the Manor on brooms older than those, so I really pulled out a lot sooner than I had expected."

"As admirable as your intentions were, you endangered yourself needlessly for something that could be more easily replaced than yourself. I should think you would remember that next time something daring passes your way." Harry nodded and stood to leave, but his professor's voice caught his attention once more and he just knew he was going to get detention.

"Just a moment, Mr. Malfoy," she said and exited her office to a small antechamber on the left. She exited leading a boy that looked to be in his fourth or fifth year. Harry remembered seeing him in the Gryffindor common room earlier just after classes, discussing something rather vividly with the Weasley twins and two girls about their age.

"Harry Malfoy, this is Oliver Wood. He's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood, I may have found us a Seeker." The boy eyed Harry warily, as if sizing the small boy up.

"But Professor," his accent thick but understandable, "he's a first year. He's not even allowed a broom. He won't do much good against anyone on an old school broom."

"Yes well, we'll see what we can do. What do you think, Harry. Would you like to try out?" Harry recovered from the shock of his professor addressing him by his first name and stared at her blankly. He had just been offered a position on the Gryffindor team! His parents would be thrilled. _But Draco won't be_, his mind added, and he told it to shut up. However, it did raise an excellent point and he shouldered his bag.

"Can I think about it, Professor?" he asked. "It's an honor and all, I just don't think I should get an exception just for showing off. On accident," he added hastily at his professor's look.

"It is, of course, your decision, Mr. Malfoy. I ask that you think about it carefully, discuss it with whomever you must to come to your decision. But I must know by Friday." Harry nodded and thanked her again, waving to Wood as he turned to discuss practice times and games with his Head of House. Harry sighed heavily as he began his trek to the common room. On a whim, he about-faced and began walking in the other direction – toward the dungeons.

* * *

There it is, the flying scene. And another point of contention between the boys. Will Harry choose to join the team, further alienating himself from his brother or will family prevail? Who knows!

Oh right...I do...hee hee.

Question: How much Severus/Harry interaction should I put in this next scene?


	11. Trials and Tribulations

Harry walked quickly down to the dungeons and to his godfather's chambers. After receiving no answer to his knock, Harry realized there was a very real possibility that someone had received a detention. So Harry backtracked and forked down another corridor to the potions classrooms. Harry heard his professor berating someone from down the hall and he grimaced involuntarily.

Steeling his nerves he knocked on the door and waited for the curt reply that admitted him. As he entered, Professor Snape shot him an annoyed glare and stood from behind his desk. The unfortunate fourth year Hufflepuff looked up at Harry confusedly.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something I can help you with?" the potions master sneered, letting Harry know the man was not at all amused to have his detention interrupted.

"Actually, sir," Harry explained, "I just needed to talk to you about something but I can see that you're busy. I'll come back another time." Severus nodded curtly at the boy and glared at the Hufflepuff, causing the boy to return his attention to the cauldrons.

"Mr. Diggory is nearly finished with tonight's detention. You may return in half an hour to discuss whatever it is you wish." Harry nodded and exited quickly, recognizing his godfather's foul mood and getting out of dodge. Harry knew his godfather was inviting him to his chambers at that time, so Harry decided to spend his time wandering the back corridors of the dungeons. Students didn't generally wander back into the recesses of the dungeon so Harry was confidant that he would not be accosted or confronted.

After reaching the end of the lab corridor, Harry knew a left turn would take him on a direct path out of the dungeons. A right turn would be in the direction of Severus' chambers so he turned right. At the right turn he would normally take to reach the potions master's rooms, Harry decided to continue straight. There were very few portraits this far down, and most were not inhabited. Harry took a left at a T-intersection and continued his trek, soon coming upon an old wooden door. It looked old and ill-used, the handle had rusted and the finish on the door had long since faded.

Harry tried the handle and was not surprised to find it locked. After looking about for onlookers, he pulled his wand and whispered "_Alohamora_." The lock clicked open and Harry cringed at the awful creak that resonated down the hallways. He opened the door just far enough to squeeze through and made sure it did not shut behind him.

Turning around, Harry's mouth fell open at the sight of the room before him. It was a small room, about the size of the Gryffindor common room, but one entire wall was covered in dusty books and trinkets. A small soiled mini-lab sat disused in the corner of the room and Harry was pretty sure whatever was in the ingredients jars had long since passed from usefulness. Two couches faced each other separated by a small table, and on it sat an odd-shaped bowl. The silvery liquid swirled inside, enticing Harry to take a closer look.

Sitting down on the couch, Harry peered over the edge of the bowl into the substance that swirled within. Without warning, he felt himself falling into the bowl and, before he could stop himself, he was sprawled out on a lawn. Harry stood and brushed himself off as he looked around.

_I recognize this!_ He thought to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. A large lake spread out before him, and Harry felt the cool breeze of autumn kiss his face. Looking up, he saw the towers and parapets of Hogwarts standing watch over him and Harry wondered how he had gotten outside. Something large sloshed out in the middle of the lake, but Harry was focused on the students sitting around him, apparently oblivious to his presence.

"Hello," he said to one of them, a boy a few years older than he. The boy had jet black hair, just like Harry, and his face was split in a grin. But the boy didn't seem to notice him; in fact, no one seemed to be bothered by his presence at all, and Harry had the distinct impression they could not see him. The boy was sitting against a large tree next to a girl about his age with flowing blonde hair. Two more boys, one smaller and mousy and another larger with a menacing stare, sat opposite trying to decipher a tome of some kind.

"Having some trouble, boys," the black-haired boy asked sniggering. The mousy boy looked up with a glare.

"Come on, Tom," he whined, "fix the text. Alexander and I aren't going to pass Dumbledore's exam if you keep spelling the words wrong."

"You two aren't going to pass his exam anyhow, Sam" Tom jeered. The girl next to him giggled and Tom threw an arm around her shoulders. Sam tore some grass up and threw it half-heartedly at his friend in retaliation, but Tom merely laughed and stood up. Walking calmly to the lake, he scooped up a handful of water and splashed his three companions evenly, causing a ruckus to ensue. The girl shrieked and covered her hair while Alexander slammed the book closed and stood up. Sam had already rolled away to try and dodge the water and continued over to his feet. The boys began a water fight that lasted several minutes, and Harry could only watch as the friends enjoyed their day by the lake.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled away sharply and he landed in the Great Hall. It looked a little different than he had last seen it, but Harry looked around expectantly anyway. He had a sneaking suspicion he had fallen into a pensieve; he had heard his mother talk about getting him one for his infrequent nightmares, but his father had disallowed it and closed the conversation. This pensieve was obviously many years old, if the people in it and the condition of the room were any indication.

The boy from earlier walked by, several years older but unmistakable. Harry followed Tom to the Slytherin table and stood behind him as he joined his friends for dinner. Harry looked up at the staff table and recognized only a few faces. Professor Dumbledore was there, but he was occupying Professor McGonagall's seat. Professor Binns was also there, though very much alive. A much younger Professor Flitwick looked out over the hall looking very apprehensive, making Harry think he hadn't been there very long. Other students from the Hufflepuff table looked distressed over something, but Harry dismissed it out of hand. There seemed to be a general air of relief surrounding everyone, and Harry shook his head sharply to shake off the feeling.

Harry returned his attention to Tom and his friends, hearing the tail end of a humorous story of an incident in potions involving two Gryffindors and a botched healing potion.

The boy looked generally happy, and Harry noted that the boy looked almost angelic as a smile split his face in two. A silver prefect's badge shone proudly from the boy's chest, and several people clapped him on the shoulder in greeting as they passed. They seemed to be congratulating him for something, though Harry couldn't decipher what it was the boy had done. Before he could get in closer, he felt a hand grip the back of his collar and pull him forcibly up. He landed out of breath on the couch behind him staring into the livid face of Professor Snape.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked silkily, causing Harry to shiver a little. He took a few deep breaths to reorient himself and looked around. He was still in the small room, though a few torches had been lit to give the room a homier feel. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts before he answered his godfather.

"I went exploring a little since you said half an hour. I didn't think there was anything down here, honest. I found this room and sat down on the couch. Honestly, Professor, I just looked at the bowl and suddenly I was falling forward and into…" he gestured toward the bowl and Severus sat down next to him.

"That is a pensieve," Severus' voice was slow and deliberate, letting Harry know he wasn't completely off the hook. "It is generally used for storing memories, though I do not know to whom that belongs. You should know it is extremely unbecoming to snoop into other's things." Harry's eyes grew wide as the implications hit him.

"Yes sir! I mean, I didn't do it on purpose. I just…this room is really wicked and I just wanted to see what it was. I didn't know what it was or even how it worked." Snape leveled a calculating glare at his godson and lifted the boy by his arm to a standing position.

"Come, Harry," he said, "I believe you wanted to discuss something with me. We will retire to my chambers for the moment." With a wave of his hand, Severus extinguished the torches and shut the door behind them.

"Can I come back?" Harry asked quickly, causing Severus to whirl on him.

"Why?" he snapped. "That room holds nothing of importance for you. And you will not be revisiting that pensieve. I shall have to inform the headmaster of it, of course." Harry swallowed his apprehension at those words and pressed on.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I mean, that room wasn't forbidden was it? I don't remember him saying anything about a room down in the dungeons and –"

"Enough," Snape silenced him with a hand. "No, Mr. Malfoy, you haven't broken any school rule. And you've committed no infractions save perhaps being too curious than is healthy. But do not, under any circumstances, go 'exploring' around my dungeons again. Is that clear?" Harry nodded as they stopped in front of his godfather's chambers and the man gave the password.

Harry sighed as he entered the familiar rooms and moved to the sofa. A mug of hot chocolate appeared on the table in front of him and he sipped it gladly, washing away a chill he hadn't realized had set in since his foray into the dungeons. His godfather looked at him expectantly, but before he could delve into his ultimate purpose, a few questions plagued his mind.

"Professor," he began, "in that…pensieve," he recalled the word, "I saw a boy and his friends. They looked…well happy I guess. But if those are memories, they have to be from a long time ago. Professor Dumbledore was still a teacher here, and Professor Binns was still alive, and –"

"Enough," Severus held up his hand. "The Headmaster will take care of the pensieve, you should not think on it anymore. What was it you wished to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well I…did you hear about our flying lesson today?" Harry asked tentatively. At his godfather's blank stare he realized he would be required to explain anyway, so he took a deep breath. "Well, it started really when Neville and I went up. I did alright because I've been on a broom loads of times before. But Neville seemed nervous, so he was a little slower. Oh, before at lunch, Neville's grandmother had sent him a Remembrall, and I guess he stuck it in his pocket. Well, while we were flying, it slipped out. I don't know, I guess it was instinct or something, but I dove after it. Caught it just before it hit the ground, too. Professor McGonagall says I'm lucky because the school brooms are old and slow, but they're newer than the ones me and Draco have at home and I knew I'd be okay. But the thing is –"

"Does this story have a point soon?" Severus drawled, causing Harry to blush and nod.

"Yes sir. Well, Professor McGonagall heard about it from Madame Hooch and now she wants me to be the Gryffindor Seeker. Draco and I have always wanted to play Quidditch and I know he won't be allowed to try out because he's a first year like me. So it's not really fair that I get to play when he's just as good as me." Severus sat back in his chair, completely astounded. His godson would be the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts in over a century.

"Harry," he leaned forward again, "you realize it's a great honor to be asked to play at so young an age. Professor McGonagall would not have asked you if she did not think you had earned it."

"Oh, I know that, sir," Harry said hastily, "I just really don't want Draco to be any more mad at me." Intrigued, Severus moved over to sit beside the boy.

"And why is Draco mad at you, Harry?" he asked slowly.

"Because I'm in Gryffindor," Harry finally admitted. "And I can't help it because the hat put me there. I would have loved to be with him in Slytherin, or him in Gryffindor, but we can't make the hat put us anywhere! And it's not my fault but he's acting like it is!" His gestures became wild and Severus had to put a restraining hand on the boy's shoulders.

"You cannot control Draco's emotions or reactions. If he is upset at being separated from you, that is something he is going to have to learn to deal with. You will be together for holidays and the summer break. And it's not as if you two are attending different schools. You are merely in different houses, and there is no rule forbidding association between houses; in fact, I believe it would be encouraged." Harry sniffled and nodded in understanding, leaning back against the couch and effectively pinning Severus' arm behind him. His mind drifted back to his younger days at the castle, spending the weekend with his godfather and enjoying the time spent with the man.

Severus leaned back as well, waiting for Harry to calm a moment before continuing. "It is true Draco will most likely be jealous if you were to accept your Housemaster's offer. However, his jealousy will pass and I'm sure he will cheer you on at your matches this year." Harry mumbled something unintelligible and Severus moved his hand to cuff the boy lightly. "What was that?"

"I said, unless we're playing Slytherin," Harry repeated, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

"Yes, well, there is that." Severus glanced at the clock then back to Harry. "It is still well before curfew; do you want me to call Draco here?" At Harry's nod Severus sent a message with one of the house elves and, moments later, a knock sounded upon the door. Harry sat still on the couch as Severus made to let Draco in. The young Slytherin entered and moved in quickly, halting only for a moment as he noticed his brother.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted softly, and Harry nodded back. Draco sat down, not on the couch (which was his customary spot) but in one of the chairs. Severus moved back to sit next to Harry and across from Draco.

"Draco, I believe you and your brother have some discussing to do. I am not pleased to hear of dissension between you," he leveled a pointed glare at the two boys, reminding them with his words of his first of term speech. Harry cleared his throat and began.

"Well, you know in flying class today?" he asked, and Draco's face instantly changed from curious to angry.

"What of it?" he spat, causing Severus to purse his lips disapprovingly. "Yeah," he amended.

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was showing off. I wasn't! I was just trying to save Neville's Remembrall."

"But you could have gotten hurt!" Draco yelled, and Harry stopped abruptly. This wasn't what he had expected at all. Draco jumped up from his seat and scrambled to Harry's side. "Mum and Dad said I have to look out for you. That's my job! They said so! And you nearly get yourself killed doing some crazy stunt!" Harry stared dumbfounded at his brother, and Severus smirked inwardly.

"You mean, you're not angry and jealous?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Draco said. "You've always been a better flyer than me, and sure I'd like to be better, but I'm gonna have to practice and stuff. You're a natural," Harry smiled as he recalled his father's words from several years before. "I was just scared, Harry. When you dove I was sure I was going to have to write a really bad letter home to Mum and Dad explaining why you were in the hospital wing and why I didn't do anything to help." Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You know, Professor McGonagall wants me to be the Gryffindor Seeker," he said slowly, watching for any sign of anger on his brother's face. But Draco's face lit up.

"You'd be the youngest player ever!" he exclaimed. "You'd have to see if the Headmaster would let you have a broom. Those school brooms are horrible for a Seeker. Oh! Maybe Dad will get you that new Nimbus model!"

"And maybe I'll sprout wings and fly away," Harry scoffed. "You're really not mad?"

"No," Draco said. "I was upset at first, you know, because we were separated. And we've always been together. I guess now we each to get make some new friends and see each other on holidays and stuff." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we go to different schools," he joked. "We have some classes together and there's always meals and after and weekends. And…" he paused for a second before looking up at Severus. "Do you think we could use that room I found? Just for us? I mean, you'd be invited, too. And it would be our place, where we could go and be like old times? Please Uncle Severus?" he used his pet name for his godfather and pushed his bottom lip out a little. Severus merely scoffed at the boy.

"Don't try to soften me up, boy," he admonished lightly, "I'm still irked at you sneaking around my dungeons unsupervised. But I suppose after the Headmaster clears up that pensieve incident, we can look into it."

"What room?" Draco asked, and Harry began retelling his story of his explorations of the dungeons. As he began recalling the pensieve memories, Severus paid close attention, for one name caught his ear.

"And the boy, Tom they called him, was being congratulated for doing something, but I'm not sure what. He looked like a fifth or sixth year, and he was a prefect. He was a Slytherin I think, and from the look of the teachers it was a long time ago." Severus soaked in the new information and felt a troubled pang in his heart. The possibility was great that Harry had just stumbled upon something very important, but there was no need to worry the boy with such information. Instead, he stood and ushered the boys to their feet.

"Well, I suggest you boys scurry along to your common rooms. It's getting near curfew and it wouldn't be wise to accrue a detention in your very first week here. I will see you both in the Great Hall. And remember, Double Potions on Friday. I expect my godsons to be fully prepared for class." He sent the last as a dire warning, but Draco just nodded and Harry smiled at him.

"We'll be sure to read ahead, Professor," he reverted to the man's title as the door swung open. "Thank you." They bid each other goodnight and Harry and Draco began the trek to the Slytherin common room.

"So it's really okay if I join the team?" Harry asked as they neared the portrait of some alchemist.

"Sure," Draco smirked. "There isn't an opening for beater this year anyhow. But Bole is already on Professor Snape's bad list; maybe I can get that position next year. We'll have to practice a lot over the summer." Harry nodded and slung an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad. I wonder when the first game is. Do you think they'll come out and watch?"

"Of course they will!" Draco returned. "Though I wouldn't expect them to sport Gryffindor colors." Harry laughed with his brother and shoved him playfully toward the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry. Be careful getting back to your tower." Harry nodded and waved as Draco disappeared from view, and then he continued his trek up to Gryffindor Tower.

As he entered the common room, he was accosted by the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood.

"Have you made your decision yet, Potter?" Wood asked calculatingly. Harry couldn't decide if the captain was happy or not at Harry's apparent appointment, but the Weasley twins were completely excited.

"Good job, Harry –"

"Wood's just told us!"

"You'll do well –"

"It's genetic –"

"You're dad played Quidditch for Gryffindor –"

"Brilliant Chaser…a natural flyer –"

"Or so we've heard." Harry's head moved back and forth between the twins as they spoke. He had heard from his parents and Severus that James Potter had been a marvel on a broom, if not a little (at this Severus had scoffed) over-confident.

"I still don't know," Harry admitted. "I've never really played other than small games of catch and the like with Draco. What if I blow it and let the whole team down?" Wood clapped the smaller boy on the back.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have offered you the position if she didn't think you could do it." Harry nodded, remembering Severus' same words. "And we've got a few practices before the first game in November. You'll do fine. And if you don't, well, we can still hold tryouts." Harry thought a few more moments, but the eager faces of the Weasleys twins coupled with his own excitement at being the youngest player in a long time finally overwhelmed him.

"I'll do it!" he cried, causing the common room to explode in cheers.

The next morning, most of the school knew that Harry Malfoy was Gryffindor's newest Quidditch player. The rest of the week flew by in a blur of classes, reading, and Quidditch basics with Wood and the twins. He met the Chasers, three girls with fiery tempers and quick reflexes. Soon it was Friday, and Oliver instructed Harry to meet him on the pitch after classes. Harry promised he'd be there then joined the rest of Gryffindor house on their trek down to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the nervousness of his housemates. All week the upper years had been relaying horror stories of the dreaded potions master. As they approached the classroom, Harry noted that the Slytherin first years were already assembled inside. Shaking off Dean's warning to wait, Harry strode inside searching for Draco.

The boy sat at a table in the front row scowling at a girl Harry recognized as Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent looked put out, as if Draco had dismissed her coldly, but Harry ignored the girl's mean glare and sat down next to his brother.

"Morning, Draco," he greeted, and his brother responded in kind. Harry set to pulling out his potions text, parchment, and Never-Out quill. He looked back and rolled his eyes at the timidity of the Gryffindors still huddled at the door. _So much for nerve_.

Finally, they trickled in and took seats; Ron shot Harry a nasty look as he noticed Draco. Just as the last Gryffindor took her seat, the classroom door burst open and Professor Snape glided in. The bang of the door resonated through the stone walls causing most of the students to jump in their seats.

Harry and Draco sat up a bit straighter as Professor Snape moved to the front of the class. He whirled suddenly, stopping next to a steaming cauldron, and surveyed the classroom.

"You will not need you wands in this class, as waving it about grandiosely will be pointless. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. Attention to detail and precision work are required to succeed here. For those who possess a predisposition, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Twenty sets of eyes sat transfixed on the man before them, some in fear and other in awe. Severus produced a roll of parchment from his desk and unfurled it.

"I will now call roll. A simple 'Present, sir,' will suffice." And down the names he went until he came upon the Malfoy boys. "Ah, Misters Malfoy," he greeted, "good you were on time. I would hate to have to write any bad reports to your father. I trust I can expect the two of you to afford yourselves as proper gentlemen of your family?" He gave the boys a stern look in warning, letting them know he would not tolerate any misbehavior on their parts just because of their relationship.

"Yes, Professor," they intoned together, and Severus' look lingered only a moment more before he continued with the roll. What that done, he banished the roll and turned his attention to the class.

"Now, if you aren't the usual lot of dunderheads I am frequently subjected to, you can expect fair but firm grading methods. There will be practical as well as oral and written exams as well as assigned essays and text reading for homework. You are stuck, boys and girls, until your OWLS are complete. At that time, you may only continue if you manage an Outstanding. If you do not you can, like so many others, drop potions and save us all the exasperation," he looked pointedly at Neville and Ron on the Gryffindor side of the class.

"Let us see how much you have gleaned from your texts, shall we?" he looked about and folded his hands in front of him. "Miss Runcorn in today's potion, the Boil Cure, which ingredient is crucial to the potions' viscosity?" Harry and Draco exchanged smiles, glad they had decided to study the first few chapters.

"Um…the quills?" she stammered.

"The ones on your desks?" Snape sneered, and she shrunk down in her seat a little.

"No, sir," she said at last, "porcupine quills." He gave a curt nod and whirled to face the Slytherins.

"And Mr. Nott, at which stage should you add the porcupine quills?"

"Before…no after! After you get it off the fire." Another nod.

"And Mr. Malfoy," both boys looked up, "the younger," he focused on Harry, "What is the base for this potion and why is it preferable to the alternatives?" Harry froze, his mind switching from the procedures to the actual text. He was vaguely aware of someone's hand shooting up behind him, ready to answer. Finally, he unfroze and looked the professor in the eye.

"One half liter of salt water, sir. The salient solution provides a quicker boil and the fast heat up necessary to dissolve the crushed fangs properly." And unlike the sorting ceremony, this time Harry was definitely sure he saw a look of pride cross the man's face before he schooled his features and addressed the rest of the class. As he instructed them on proper cauldron set-up Draco gripped Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd get that one," he admitted. "Why was your question so much harder than the others?" he pouted. Harry pulled his cauldron and kit out, still smiling.

"I don't know," he answered, "Maybe he expects more from us, you know, because we're his godsons."

"Maybe," Draco returned, "I hope not. I've got a lot of work to do as it is without trying to stay ahead in potions." Harry agreed as they stood to gather their ingredients and begin their potion.

And though the question had been posed to the class and answered, Neville Longbottom failed to pull his cauldron off the fire before he began adding the porcupine quills. Ron, who had been sitting next to Neville, cried out in pain as the ruined potion coated his sleeve. Angry welts puffed up marring his freckled skin. Neville received the worst as boils erupted all over his face and exposed arms.

"Weasley!" Snape bellowed, "Why did you not remind Longbottom to remove his cauldron from the fire? Five points from Gryffindor!" Harry felt something in him stir at the injustice, but he fought it down. Dean, however, had no such compunction.

"But that's not fair, Professor!" Snape whirled on the muggleborn, his black eyes intense with anger.

"I do not have the liberty of catering to your delicacy in this class, Mr. Thomas. When things go wrong in here, people get hurt. Take another point off for your disrespect and escort these two to the Hospital Wing." Dean glared but wisely kept his mouth shut as he packed Ron and Neville's things and left.

"Well," Snape barked, "attend to your potions lest another explode from inattentiveness." Seventeen students turned back to their steaming cauldrons, each a little more wary of the subject they were now in.

Harry's potion wasn't perfect, but only Draco and Hermione had done better. They were assigned two feet on the difference between salt and fresh water as a base. Harry and Draco walked out together to the Great Hall for lunch, talking excitedly about their newest class.

"I think it will be brilliant," Harry said finally.

"I just hope we get to something challenging soon," Draco added, "You want to do that essay after class?" he asked as they both sat down, obliviously, at the Slytherin table. Harry piled food on his plate as he shook his head.

"Can't," he replied, "Oliver's taking me out to the pitch to 'try me out.' Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about it."

"You shouldn't be," Draco admonished as he filled his own plate. "You'll do great." It wasn't until Harry looked up to fill his goblet that he realized where he had sat down. It was also then that he noticed the stares he was getting from two separate tables. He nudged Draco in the shoulder, and the boy looked up. After a few seconds, he snorted at Harry's predicament and went back to his food, leaving Harry to return the Gryffindors' betrayed stares with a sheepish smile. He gulped and focused once more on his plate, intent on ignoring everyone around him.

Most of the Slytherins ignored him, either out of respect for his family or simply because they didn't care. Harry dared a glance at his classmates at the Gryffindor table, and he caught Dean's frown before he ducked his head again.

At the staff table, Dumbledore seemed to be amused at his situation, but Professor McGonagall did not share in his amusement. She pursed her lips in a something-displeases-me-greatly kind of way, causing Harry to feel a little sorry for having followed Draco. But in the end he decided that he liked eating with his brother and briefly thought of asking the Headmaster if he could make a separate table where family members from different houses could eat together. _Ah well, no use thinking about it now_, he thought as he finished his lunch quickly to give himself enough time to revise his History essay before class. He bade Draco farewell and good luck (Slytherins had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff next) with a plan to meet after dinner.

The afternoon came and went, and Harry found it hard to concentrate during his last class, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall even took two points from him when she found him doodling on his parchment instead of taking notes. After class he found Fred and George there to escort him out to the locker room where he would meet Wood for his tryout. They walked silently until they reached the locker room, where they promptly showed him the empty space that had no name over it and red robes hanging neatly within.

"These will be your robes –"

"Two sets, in case one gets bloodied up too bad –"

"No need to change yet –"

"Gotta see if you're any good at all –"

"Oliver said he'd meet you here." Then together.

"We'll be watching." And they left. He took the time to look around him, taking in the motivational phrases on the wall and the Quidditch posters that adorned two walls. A large muggle blackboard covered another, and it looked well used with chalk outlines and plays that Harry couldn't really follow.

On the back wall was a large mural-sized picture, and Harry couldn't suppress a shudder. A large lion stood triumphantly, not moving from his noble position. Under each of his forepaws lay an eagle and a badger, and a snake lay motionless in its mouth. It was obviously meant to inspire the team, but Harry found the image a bit disturbing.

"Quite a picture, isn't it?" Wood's voice came from behind him, and Harry whirled around suddenly. The fifth year stood there in slacks and a woolen shirt, a broom in one hand and a trunk at his feet. "Help me with this," he indicated the trunk and Harry moved over to grab one handle. Together they made their way out to the pitch and Harry finally understood what the twins had meant. Ten people sat in the stands watching them, and Harry stumbled nervously over his feet. Oliver looked over at them and wiped his brow.

"That's the team and the reserves," he explained. "They all wanted to see you in action." Harry nodded dumbly and set his end down on the ground. Oliver handed Harry the broom and he took it slowly. "This one's mine; got it three years ago when I made the team. It's not a Nimbus, but it'll do for today." Harry groaned inwardly when the implications of the boy's words registered; he thought Harry was getting Nimbus because of his family. Pushing that out of his mind, he mounted the broom and kicked off, relaxing into the movements of the broom. When he had sufficiently warmed up, he turned and hovered near Oliver who had produced a bucket of small white balls.

"Dad loves golf," he explained, "So there's lots of these around the house. I collect them and use them to train my Seeker, so here we go. Do your best and try to catch them." He began to toss them up, easily at first, toward Harry who managed to snag them all well before they hit the ground. As time went on, Oliver began throwing harder and more difficult-to-catch ones, causing Harry to perform some stunts to grab them. Finally, Oliver reared back and launched one as high as he could, and Harry followed. At its apex, the ball paused momentarily before plummeting back downward. Harry looped backwards in the air and shot down after it, pushing the broom to its limits. He didn't realize that ten people in the stands and two in a high-story window of the castle, were on their feet holding their breath.

As Harry's fingers closed around the little ball, he yanked back hard on the handle. It responded much better than he was used to and he soon found himself upside down. A quick roll righted him and he descended to land next to a very stunned Oliver Wood.

"How was that?" Harry asked cheekily, depositing the ball into the bucket. His elation from flying was fueled with the knowledge that he had just proven himself. The team, who had doubted Harry's abilities, was now chanting "Go, go, Gryffindor!" over and over as Oliver clapped Harry on the back.

Meanwhile, in the office of Minerva McGonagall, Severus sipped his tea. "It seems you have made yet another excellent choice for your team, Minerva," he offered, and the witch couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yes, it seems as if young Mr. Malfoy is as talented on the pitch as his father was." Severus, who had long ago learned not to rise to the bait, merely nodded acquiescingly.

"Slytherin has had the cup for many years now," he smirked, "I have grown accustomed to seeing it in my office."

"Enjoy it now, Severus," she returned good-naturedly, "I have a feeling this will be the year of the lion." They shared a laugh before Severus escorted her to the Great Hall for dinner.

That night after dinner, Harry met Draco in the library. He told his brother about his "tryout" and Draco cheered, earning him a sharp rebuke by Madame Pince.

"That's great, Harry! I told you you'd be great. Just wish I could try out." Harry nodded.

"You just want to beat a Bludger at my head again," he teased, recalling an incident from a few years back. Draco laughed, remembering as well.

"Dad was so mad. But it's not like I actually hit you,' he pouted.

"You could have," Harry countered, "Would have knocked me off my broom, too. I could have died!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Draco chided. "I've an idea! We can do our essays tomorrow. Let's write a letter home to Mum and Dad and let them know about our first week! Maybe they'll be so excited they'll get you a Nimbus 2000!" Harry doubted that entirely, but it couldn't hurt to soften them up with good news before he asked them. Together they sat and composed a letter home, sure to include their first potions class and Harry's tryout. They promised to send home grades once a month per Severus' instructions and bid their parents their love. Harry went to bed that night feeling better than he had all week. It seemed that, finally, he was at home at Hogwarts.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope everyone liked it. I think I'm gonna take this in a different direction that just a rewrite of the books. Review and let me know what you think. Ta.


	12. Settling In

Well, I seem to have miscalculated the timetables in _First Day_, so I had to redo it. Nothing changed too major, and I realized I had them in History on Friday anyhow, so here's the revised (and correct) schedule for Gryffindor first years:

Breakfast – 8:00 am – 9:00 am

1st period – 9:00 am – 10:10 am

2nd period – 10:30 am – 11:40 am

Lunch – 12 noon – 1:00 pm

3rd period – 1:20 pm – 2:30 pm

4th period – 2:50 pm – 4:00 pm

Study time/Quidditch practice – 4:00 pm – 7:00 pm

Dinner – 7:00 pm – 8:00 pm

Curfew – 9:00 pm

The number indicates the period, and the letter indicates which house is with Gryffindor.

Mon: 1r) Transfiguration 2r) History 3h) DADA 4r) Herbology

Tues: 1s) Charms 2s) Charms 3s) Flying 4s) Flying

Wed: 1r) Herbology 2h) DADA 3r) Transfiguration 4h) OFF (Astronomy at night)

Thurs: 1) OFF (sleep in from night before) 2s) Flying 3s) Charms 4s) Charms

Fri: 1s) Potions 2s) Potions 3r) History 4r) Transfiguration

Anyone else who would like to use this for their stories, feel free. Now, on with the story.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as the first years settled into their routines. Draco and Harry had decided to gather some of their peers for a study group, but they had different ideas on how to handle it.

"You want to meet _every_ night? You're crazy. I have Quidditch practice twice a week!" Harry twirled his quill in his fingers as they worked on an essay for Transfiguration. Draco's essay wasn't quite as long as Harry's so he kept writing as Harry whined. "We don't even know who we're inviting in yet," he said. "Not everyone's schedules are going to work."

"Fine, can we finish this essay first?" Draco interjected, "Then we can work on a list." Harry shrugged and looked back at his text, scribbling a few more sentences down before forming his conclusion. Draco finished only moments after he had, and both sat staring at each other for several seconds before Harry let out a great sigh.

"So, what do we need?" he asked. Draco took out a separate sheet of paper and wrote down each of their subjects in his neat scrawl. Next to Potions he scribed his own name, while putting Harry's next to Charms.

"What about Defense?" he asked. "I'm good at that, too," Harry noted.

"Sure, but not as good as you are in Charms. One subject, Harry. Whose the best in Defense in your class?"

"We have it with the Hufflepuffs," Harry stated. "I guess MacMillan's decent."

"Whose got the highest standing?" Harry thought for a moment to their last exam and sighed. "Susan, she's brilliant at it," he drawled. Draco put her name down next to the subject and moved on.

"Transfiguration." They both looked at each other and wrinkled their brows. Together, they heaved a sigh.

"Granger," they said in unison, and Draco wrote her name down slowly.

"Astronomy? We have that with Ravenclaw," Draco stated, "And Kevin pays the most attention."

"Yeah, I caught Kevin doodling constellations on his notebook in History," Harry pointed out. Draco nodded and put Kevin's name down.

"What about History?" Draco pointed out. Harry thought for a moment before shrugging.

"The only one who really pays attention is Granger, but I think it's more out of respect that he's a teacher than the 'interesting' subject matter." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Roper's the only one not sleeping or doing other work in our classes. I'll see if she wants to join us." He wrote the Slytherin girl's name down and checked the list. "Alright, all that's left is Herbology. I can't think of anyone who likes that class." Harry looked at his brother for a minute, seemingly debating something internally. Finally, he pursed his lips together.

"Longbottom," he said finally, and Draco's face screwed up.

"That fool? But he's so clumsy! And he's awful at Potions!" Harry snorted, remembering Draco didn't much care for those incompetent in his favorite subject.

"Only because he's scared to death of Uncle Severus," the boys laughed at the memory of Neville stumbling over Professor Snape's robes and turning white as a ghost as he stammered an apology.

"He sure doesn't help the situation, does he?" Draco added still laughing. "I think the man enjoys scaring kids!" Harry agreed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"But he can't scare us," he declared. Leaning in close, he whispered conspiratorially, "We've seen him first thing in the morning." This sent the boys into more peals of laughter, attracting many strange looks from others in the study hall. Finally they dried their eyes and Draco copied the parchment and handed one to Harry.

"I'll talk to Roper and Kevin. You get Susan, Granger, and Longbottom. We'll meet tomorrow night."

"What about other students?" Harry asked. "Some others might need help." Draco scowled.

"We can't have too many people," he warned, "It'll get too complicated. Just tell them to put together a group like us. It's not that hard." The boys parted ways after bidding good night.

"Headmaster, I fear Harry has stumbled upon something dangerous," Severus said finally. Both men had just emerged from the pensieve Harry had found. The aged wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"I don't think it's dangerous, Severus, merely a piece to the puzzle. I often wondered how anyone could do the things he did without remorse, without guilt. Such acts require the doer to be so full of hate, so empty of positive emotions, that their horrific acts seem mundane." Dumbledore moved over to study a small birdcage, empty now accept for a pile of ashes on the cage floor. "It seems that over the years, Tom put all of his happy memories, anything that caused him to feel a positive emotion, in this pensieve. He then shut it away, allowing him to concentrate on his negative feelings."

"So what do we do?" Severus asked. "It seems as if…Tom…" he had a little trouble saying the name, but managed, "had a secret room down in the dungeons. Harry stumbled upon it, and the pensieve. Could there be anything dangerous left down there?" Severus sounded ever the concerned godfather and teacher, but Dumbledore knew better.

"I don't see any reason why you and your godsons should stay away. Both Professor Flitwick and myself have checked that room, and neither of us found any cursed items or contingency spells placed anywhere." The headmaster smiled as Severus' visibly (well, to him anyhow) relaxed.

"Thank you, Albus," Severus sighed. "I shall inform the boys at once. I must say, I am a little…" he paused, unsure if he should continue, but finally decided to, "…anxious at spending time with the boys away from our professor/student relationship."

"Nothing has changed," Albus affirmed, "If anything, your relationship with them has strengthened. Go tell your godsons the happy news." He beamed with joy, and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes disdainfully. The man could be too cheery sometimes! He nodded his goodbye and descended the stairs out into the hallway. It was almost curfew, he noted, so he began walking the corridors, intent on insuring students were not getting into any trouble. Halfway across the Entrance Hall, Hagrid called his name. Sneering to himself, he turned to face the half-giant groundskeeper.

Harry walked slowly but deliberately toward Gryffindor Tower. He would talk with Longbottom and Hermione tonight, and he would see Susan the next day in class. _And Quidditch practice this weekend_, he thought excitedly. As he came upon the Entrance Hall, he heard his godfather talking with Hagrid. Without meaning to, he quieted his footsteps and crept into the shadows cast by one of the alcoves.

"Professor Snape!"

"Yes?" he heard his godfather respond, and he stifled a snicker. The man sounded so annoyed!

"I was just checkin' to make sure your test went well. I mean, nothing amiss I hope?" Harry screwed up his face in confusion. Professor Snape hadn't mentioned anything about testing. Harry briefly wondered if he was due a higher degree of mastery when they continued.

"It is safe," Severus replied. "No need to worry yourself with anything but keeping that damnable canine under control."

"Fluffy's perfectly harmless!" Hagrid said defensively, and Harry mouthed the name to himself.

"Let's hope not," Severus sneered. "As the first line of protection, _Fluffy_," and that just sounded weird coming from Snape's mouth, "should be anything but harmless."

"Well, that's uh," the giant man stuttered, and Harry smirked. "not what I meant, really. It's just that, you see, there's certain…things…I guess you could do to calm him. But don't worry," he added hastily, "not a soul know 'cept me and Dumbledore." Silence then, before Harry heard his godfather's quick pace leaving the Entrance Hall. Hagrid's slower, heavier steps resonated before fading completely. Harry waited a few more minutes before coming out of the alcove and continuing quickly to the Tower. He would have to talk with Draco later to see if he had heard anything about a "Fluffy" and just what it was he was protecting.

Draco hadn't heard anything, but if his expression was any indication he was intrigued at the mystery. They agreed to keep their ears and eyes open, but not to openly seek the information. Harry also relayed that both Neville and Hermione were excited about the study group, though Neville was (understandably) a little apprehensive. Sophie Roper had been a little suspicious about the eldest Malfoy son approaching her, but once she heard his offer she agreed to come to one session to, in her words, "feel it out."

They ate breakfast quickly, put some finishing touches on their essays, and separated to their classes.

Harry cornered Susan quickly before the class started filing into the DADA classroom and told her of their plans. Her eyes lit up at the thought of an inter-house study group and told Harry she'd definitely be there. Harry had read the chapter before coming to class, so as Quirrell stammered through his lecture, Harry dreamed of Quidditch practice the next day.

Finally classes were over, and the students had a full three hours until dinner. Harry ushered the two Gryffindors and Hufflepuff over, motioning for them to follow him. They met Draco, Sophie, and Kevin in the hallway leading to the study hall and introductions were made. The hall was bustling with activity, students scrambling to finish their work to get as much free time as possible.

"This won't work," Draco pointed out, indicating all the people.

"And the librarian won't let us talk," Hermione added.

"Common room?" Kevin asked, earning him a sharp glare from Draco.

"No, there's too many of us, and we're all from different houses," Harry put in before Draco could protest. "We wouldn't be able to decide on _which_ common room. How about an empty classroom? The third floor is full of them." The others nodded, but Hermione pursed her lips.

"Just as long as we stay on the left side of the corridor. The right hand side is off-limits." Harry smirked at Draco and turned a sincere smile at the girl.

"Of course, I remember. Come on," Draco and Harry led their little group through the corridors and up a few staircases. Turning left, Harry only spared a glance at the right-hand side before they found an empty classroom perfect for their study sessions.

Instead of individual desks, this room had large round tables that sat eight people each; very conducive to group study. Harry threw his stuff down in a nearby chair and looked around.

The shelves were lined with different texts, mostly about magical law and defense texts. "Looks like this used to be used as a Magical Law classroom," he stated. "I don't remember that being on the curriculum list for third years and up, though." He looked back at Draco who shrugged and sat heavily down in the seat next to Harry's bag. Others took up spots around the table as Harry returned. Draco took the initiative and began pulling out his parchments and texts.

"Well, let's get started," he said. "Each of us is the best in a particular subject; that's why you're here. Mainly, we'll just each do our homework, and if one of us needs help the others can assist. When tests and quizzes come up, we'll devote more time to oral quizzing and the like." Roper snorted from behind her crossed arms.

"Who put you in charge, Malfoy?" she asked, and Draco sneered.

"Look, Harry and I would do fine on our own, we just thought a group would make the work easier. But if you don't want to help, we can always find someone else who's good at History. That goes for anyone," he looked around at the others. Harry leaned forward in his seat, shifting a little at the uncomfortable silence.

"Look, Draco and I do this all the time – help each other out with our homework. It's not like we're cheating or anything, but if somebody has a question it's nice to have someone around who actually can help find the answer. I'm good at Charms and decent at Defense, and Draco's got Potions covered. I have trouble with Transfiguration sometimes, and I'm just no good at Herbology. But Neville is, and Hermione you got that match to needle thing on your first try! So why shouldn't we help each other?" The seven first years stared around at each other before giving one collective shrug.

"So what is everyone good at?" Roper asked, her tone less confrontational and more inquisitive.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat, "Draco will be helping people with potions, and I can, too. He's better at it though. I'll cover Charms." He looked pointedly at Hermione, who shook her head fervently. Sighing, he raised an eyebrow in Kevin's direction.

"I like Astronomy," the boy offered, "I studied it a lot at home. And Potions I'm not too bad at. I struggle with Charms, though. There doesn't seem to be much science." Harry nodded and turned to Susan.

"DADA is my best subject," she offered, "but I'm decent at Transfiguration. I guess I could use some help in Charms, too, and History. It's just so boring!"

"Wouldn't be if we didn't have a ghost for a teacher," Sophie put in. "I've always been into history, Muggle and magical. I'm pretty weak with Herbology and Potions, but Professor Snape being my Head of House helps a little," she smirked at Draco, who nodded in agreement. Harry turned back to Hermione, urging her to go next.

"I guess…" she began, "Transfiguration and Charms come the easiest. History's not horrible, just boring," she agreed with Susan. "And I'm horrid at Herbology. Sometimes I can't tell the plants apart." Harry suppressed an eye roll, remembering how Hermione had answered almost all of Professor Sprout's questions. Finally, Harry turned to Neville, who seemed to be shrinking in his seat. Draco snorted disdainfully, but Harry kicked him under the table in warning. Neville cleared his throat and began stammering.

"H-herbology's my best subject…" he began, "but I'm just _awful_ in Potions. I can't seem to keep track of all the steps. I'm no good with wand work, either," he frowned. "I've got my dad's old wand, you see. Gran said it would bring me luck."

"But another wizard's wand won't give you the best results," Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't your grandmother get you your own wand?" Harry motioned for her to keep quiet, but she ignored him. "Why do you use your dad's? Does he have a new one?" Neville's eyes were glued to the table, and anyone who knew about the Longbottoms was feeling very sorry. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Neville," he said sincerely, and the boy nodded at the table. Hermione looked horrified as the thought that perhaps Neville had no parents crossed her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Neville!" she cried, laying her hand on his shoulder. Even Draco looked sad for a moment before the mood was broken by Harry clapping his hands together.

"Well, um, I guess we should get started. Just start whatever homework you want, I guess. If you need help, well, that's what we're all here for." There was mass rustling as parchments and texts were pulled from bags.

An hour went by with a lot of scribbling and scratching, punctuated frequently with questions directed at certain people. Finally, the seven children began shifting around, a section of the table devoted to each subject with people answering questions and asking them.

By the time dinner rolled around, they had completed all their homework for the day and were on to theoretical discussions about class lectures and future topics. They packed their things and made their way, as a group, down to the Great Hall. As they entered, they stopped as one, each one eyeing his or her house table then looking back at the group. Draco shrugged and moved off with Sophie to the Slytherin table, while Kevin and Susan broke off and separated - none of them noticing the surreptitious glances from the Head Table. Harry led Hermione and Neville to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron. The red head scowled at Harry, but Harry had had enough of the boy's childishness.

"Hey Ron? Could you pass the mash? I'm starving!" Ron looked surprised for a moment before his manners kicked in and he handed the dish over. Harry thanked him with a smile and started a talk about Quidditch with Seamus and Dean. Ron, who was never one to keep quiet when his Cannons weren't the main Quidditch team being discussed, made his opinions clear. Soon, a full scale debate over who was going to make the World Cup this year was under way, and Harry was having the time of his life.

Sometime during the meal Harry caught his brother's attention and silently requested they meet after dinner. At Draco's nod, Harry turned his attention back to the Ireland vs. Germany discussion and his dinner. Once he was finished with his food, he extracted himself from the now-argument between Seamus and Neville and met Draco outside the Great Hall.

"What did you want?" Draco asked nonchalantly, knowing full well what his brother was up to. Harry checked the time and smiled mischievously.

"We have over an hour till curfew. I think I left something in our study room. Wanna walk with me to get it?" Harry started walking, smirking when his brother fell into an easy stride beside him. Together they moved swiftly up the stairs and down the third floor corridor. Quickly checking the area, they noted no one near them. Taking a right, they moved quickly to a closed door. It wasn't locked so they opened it and stepped into the torch lit hallway. At the end was another closed door, and Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Draco looked around apprehensively, his fingers clenched around his wand in his pocket.

"We should get out of here before Filch catches us," he said, but Harry paid him no heed. Moving to the door, he pulled at the handle; it was locked. Drawing his wand he whispered a fervent _Alohamora_ and the door clicked open. Steps in the corridor alerted them to someone's approach, and Draco yanked the door open and shoved Harry through before he could protest. Breathing heavily, Draco and Harry stood on the other side of the door staring incredulously at the thing before them.

To say the dog was huge was an understatement, but not extraordinary. The amazing thing, Harry thought as a brief glimpse of his Housemistress' face flashed before his eyes, was that any one of the three heads the dog had could chomp him in half before he could blink. Harry heard the footsteps outside coming closer, and he quickly locked the door praying the giant sleeping three-headed dog wouldn't wake; it was a miracle it hadn't already. Whoever was on the other side checked the door to make sure it was still locked before leaving to prowl the corridors for rule-breakers once more. Draco squeaked next to him, and Harry let out a sigh. The combined sound seemed to be just the thing to rouse the slumbering beast, and the boys couldn't help but scream as Harry yelled the unlocking spell again and they bolted out the door. It took both of them throwing their slight weights against the door to shut and lock it again before they took off at a sprint for the staircases.

Composing themselves, they willed their heartbeats to slow as they rejoined the throng of students milling about after dinner, strolling around the campus before curfew.

"What in Merlin's name?" Draco whispered, and Harry reminded him of his overheard conversation between Snape and Hagrid. "So _that's_ Fluffy?" his voice got a little higher. "Why would they keep something like that in a school with children? It was huge!" Harry shook his head.

"Professor Snape said it was guarding something," he remembered, "And apparently only Hagrid and the Headmaster know how to calm it." They reached the stairs to the dungeons and paused.

"So now that we know what's in there, are we done? I really don't feel like explaining to anyone how we managed to receive large bite marks." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's it. I'd sure like to know what it's guarding though," he added. Draco shrugged and bid his brother good night. Harry waved and joined a group of third year Gryffindors back to the common room.

A few more weeks went by and Harry was constantly busy between the study group and Quidditch practice. Their first match was the first weekend in November against Slytherin, and Draco took the chance to taunt Harry at every opportunity.

"Don't know what you're going to do against Pucey on a school broom," he smirked before dodging the swipe Harry sent his way. The entire walk to the Halloween feast was filled with good natured jabs from Sophie and Draco while being defended by Susan and Kevin. Hermione and Neville were discussing their latest Herbology assignment, and the others had tuned them out the minute they left their study room. As they entered the Great Hall and prepared to split up, the headmaster stood and clapped his hands.

"Ah, wonderful!" he bellowed, and the entire student body quieted down. "It seems as, in my fervor for decorating, I have inadvertently added one more table." His blue eyes shone with mischief as he smiled at the seven of them. "As it is already prepared, anyone may sit at the new table." He sat back down and Harry couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. Beckoning his friends to follow, he led them to the head of the newest table. Others who were friends but in different houses joined them, though there were a few who looked upon the table in disgust.

Halfway through the meal (and the Herbology discussion) the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came barreling through.

"Troll!" he cried out. "There's a troll in the dungeons!" Harry's head shot up to his godfather, but the man looked as perplexed as everyone else. The DADA professor fainted just before chaos broke out all around him. Only a bellowing command from Dumbledore settled everyone, and all eyes turned to the Head Table.

"Prefects, lead your students back to the common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." But Harry's eyes were still on Snape who didn't follow Dumbledore. Instead the man slipped out the antechamber, causing Harry to shove his brother and gain his attention.

"Uncle Severus isn't following the teachers," he whispered as the prefects tried to gain control of their houses. "We should see where he's going! Come on!" He grabbed his brother's robe and began tugging, following the teaming masses through the Great Hall doors. He ducked his head as he fell in line with the Slytherins and, when Bole's back was turned, they slipped out unnoticed. They moved quickly but quietly toward the dungeons, assuming that was first place their godfather would be.

"He probably just knows a shortcut," Draco surmised. "He _has_ lived down here for years." Harry nodded and shushed his brother with his hand. A great lumbering hulk was making its way down the corridor. It was about to turn down a hall towards the lavatories when it spotted the two boys. Giving a feral snarl, it moved determinedly toward them. The boys pulled their wands simultaneously as they backed up, moving in the direction from which they had come.

"You know any spells that'll work against a mountain troll?" Harry whispered, but Draco shook his head. "Didn't think so." The creature lumbered closer, the gigantic club at its side beginning to rise menacingly. They could see the muscles flexing in the giant arm of the beast as the club was raised over its head.

"Wait for it," Draco whispered out of the side of his mouth. On the downward swing the boys leapt apart, and the club was buried in the stone floor. The sound was near-deafening and Harry was sure the teachers should have heard it.

"We have to get out of here!" he called, having rolled underneath a large case.

"How?" Draco responded from behind a suit of armor. The troll seemed completely lost as to where his opponents had disappeared, and it began actively searching all around for the location of their voices.

"The side hallway!" Harry pointed out, indicating the passageway to Draco's left. "I'll distract it, you get into that hallway. Send a spell over its head into that suit of armor down there to get it off me, then I'll join you. Trolls are stupid anyway!" Draco nodded and sent Harry a silent good luck as the boy tumbled from beneath the case and threw stone from the demolished floor.

"Hey! Ugly! Come and get me!" Harry threw another stone, enraging the large creature. Draco saw his chance as the monster's back was turned and he bolted. Once safely within the shadows of the hall, he pointed his wand at the suit of armor behind the troll.

"Expelliarmus!" he spelled, and a bolt of light struck the knight's sword and sent it crashing to the ground. The troll whirled at the newest source of attack and Harry sprinted for his life. Without looking back the two boys ran until they were at the Slytherin common rooms. Draco gave the password and they entered out of breath, but only a few moments behind everyone else. It was, however, enough time for Bole to have noticed.

"And just where were you, Malfoy? And what is _he_ doing here?" he indicated Harry with a rude head motion.

"_He_ is my brother," Draco said carefully, "And Professor Snape's godson. He's as welcome here as any of us. And the professor caught up with us in the hall and made sure we were alright before sending us here." Bole seemed to ponder for a moment before Harry stepped forward.

"Would you be so kind as to send word with a portrait to my common room to let Percy know I'm here?" he asked, his tone making his request more of a demand. Bole looked back and forth from Harry to Draco before he nodded curtly and did as he was asked.

Scant moments later, the common room door opened and Professor Snape hobbled in. Harry noted the man's leg seemed to be bleeding, but one glare from the man told Harry to drop it.

"I trust everyone is here?" he looked to his oldest prefect for answer.

"Yes sir, and Mr. Malfoy as well. Came in with Draco, but I guess you knew that." Severus turned his stare to the Malfoy boys and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Harry resisted the urge to gulp and gave his godfather a small smile. The man, however, did not return the sentiment.

"Misters Malfoy, please come to my office when the headmaster lifts the lock down." The boys nodded as the potions master left the common rooms, still limping but only barely.

"You think he got hit by the troll?" Draco asked his brother, and Harry shook his head.

"Not unless the troll took a bite out of him. That was a lot of blood, and his leg wasn't broken; I doubt the troll's club is that precise. Something else is up," he thought for a moment but could not think of a reason his godfather could be injured other than the troll. "You think he knows we were out?"

"He knows we weren't with him," Draco said. "And Travis said he knew you were here, so he has to know something's wrong."

"What do we tell him?"

"Anything but that we went after the troll," Draco hissed in return and Harry nodded fervently. They talked a few more moments about what they could have possibly been doing away from the group of students when a voice sounded throughout the common room.

"Attention all students," it was Dumbledore's voice, "The troll has been dispatched to a safe location. As we didn't get to finish our wonderful feast, the food is being served to all common rooms. And as an added bonus, as this is a Friday evening, I am extending curfew until ten o'clock. Enjoy!" The message ended and the Malfoy boys took a deep breath.

"Well," Harry said.

"Here we go," Draco finished and they stepped out into the dungeon corridors once again.

Upon reaching Severus' chambers they found a note upon the door:

_Meet me in the room H found._

_SS_

Harry smiled and led Draco to the room in the back of the dungeons. The door was slightly ajar and the soft light coming from within was inviting. Upon entering, they found Severus sitting back on the large sofa with a cup of tea, his leg propped up on the table.

"Ah, boys," he gave them a small smile as Draco shut the door behind them. "As you can see, the headmaster has allowed us use of this room." Harry beamed and bounded over to the couch, snuggling back into its comfort next to the man. Draco moved more gracefully, but was just as eager to be close to his godfather.

"What happened to your leg?" Harry asked, his concern masking his curiosity.

"The troll merely got a good shot it. It'll be right as rain very soon," he indicated the empty potion phial on the table. "Tell me about this study group you have formed." And they spent the next hours discussing everything from lessons to life, what they would be including in their monthly report to their parents and what they wanted to do after graduation.

A huge yawn punctuated the late hour, and Severus cursed himself for keeping the boys up so late. Transfiguring two beds from the chair and the table, he levitated and tucked the boys in before stretching out on the couch to keep watch over his charges.

* * *

Sorry this is so late. I made it extra long, though! Next chapter will be first Quidditch game to the beginning of Christmas….hopefully! Till next time. Ta 


	13. Quidditch Quandries

Looking at an old calendar (Windows is useful for something!) Halloween was on a Thursday "this" year. So I give you Friday, November 1st – one day before Harry's big match. Oh, and more…

* * *

Harry awoke in a strange bed, surrounded by the soft glow of torches. Opening his eyes, he spotted his brother in an identical bed across the way still sleeping with one arm thrown over his eyes. Harry sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his face before looking around. Severus was lying face down on the couch, one arm slung over the side. Stifling a laugh, Harry crept over and lifted the arm back up to the couch. The slight movement, however, was enough to rouse the professor and Snape sneered at Harry's smile as his eyes opened.

"Good morning," Harry whispered, his eyes darting over to Draco. Severus took in the sleeping form as well and merely placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in reply. Harry moved aside so the man could stand and, with a wave of the professor's wand, both sets of robes were wrinkle-free.

"Breakfast?" Severus asked quietly, and Harry nodded. Severus transfigured Harry's bed back into the table and summoned three trays full of eggs, bacon, and sweet rolls. Harry attacked his plate with gusto, still hungry from an incomplete dinner. The smell of food was enough to wake Draco and soon all three of them were eating in a companionable silence.

"So," Severus said after finishing his eggs, "how did you find yourself in the Slytherin commons, Harry? I believe the headmaster specifically said to go with your prefect." He leveled his best inquisitive stare at the boy and Harry only hesitated for a moment.

"I guess I just got curious; I've never seen a troll before. Dad said they're ugly brutes bigger than a tree! Draco stopped me and pulled me along with his group," he looked down ashamedly. Chancing a peek, Harry found his godfather looking upon him with disapproving eyes.

"You are very lucky indeed that your brother has the sense of mind you seem to lack. Foolish boy!" his decibel rose two or three notches. "Gryffindor idiocy! Do you realize that a fully grown mountain troll could smash every bone in your small body, and you wouldn't so much as slow him down?" Severus was standing now, and Harry shrank back into the couch. Severus placed a hand on his forehead in exasperation as several thoughts ran through his head, until he finally sighed and looked Harry in the eye.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, really meaning it even though Severus was unaware of just what he was apologizing for.

"As this was told to me in confidence," Severus stated, "it would be unfair of me to take points. You will, however, spend the next two weeks in detention either with me or another professor for your lack of judgment." Harry started to protest but Severus held up a hand. "I do not want to hear a word out of you on this, or I'm afraid I must write a letter home explaining just why you are serving these detentions, and why I have banned you from Quidditch." Harry shut his mouth smartly and shook his head quickly. "Very well. Speaking of Quidditch, tell me, are you excited about the upcoming game?"

Harry was grateful for the change in topic and he took a deep breath and smiled, "Oh yes! Oliver has had us practicing three times a week. I should be okay, but I'm only on the best school broom we have and that's just a Comet Two-Sixty."

"Terrence has got an older Nimbus model, but it's still better than any Comet," Draco put in and Severus looked contemplative.

"Yes, it should be interesting to see just what Harry can do. Higgs may have the better broom, but Harry is a natural flyer. I was in Professor McGonagall's office during your tryout, Harry. You caught every ball he threw, though that last stunt I believe was unnecessary." Harry looked guilty again, but this time there was a grin plastered on his face. "It shall be an interesting match. Remember to watch the Snitch carefully, not the game. Many rookie Seekers lose their positions by paying attention to the game rather than their part in it." Harry nodded resolutely, but Draco had a better idea.

"Uncle Severus, could you – I mean I'm sure Dad would pay you back – but Harry needs a better broom! A safer broom!" he tried.

"Absolutely not," he said sternly, "first of all I do not intend on rewarding Harry for his actions regarding the troll, and furthermore it would be unprofessional for me to purchase a broom for a student, especially a student in a house other than my own."

"But – "

"No 'buts' Draco," Severus replied firmly, "Harry if you want a broom you should ask your parents. Christmas is coming up, and I'm sure your father wishes to see you do your best. Speaking of, I received word yesterday that your parents will be coming in this evening. We are to attend dinner with them in the Estate Room after they arrive, so be sure to lay out your best school robes to be pressed by the elves." The boys nodded as they finished their pumpkin juice.

Severus checked the time and stood abruptly. "It is time to attend your Friday classes. I expect to see both of you in Potions in exactly thirty-five minutes. The rest of the school is at breakfast, so run and get ready." The boys stood quickly and made for the door. "And remember your robes!" he called after them. He turned Draco's bed back into the chair and dismissed the empty dishes. Locking the door behind him, he glided quickly through the halls intent on reviewing his lesson plan for the day before the first years arrived.

Just as classes ended, Harry bolted up to Gryffindor Tower to feed Orion and stow his things. Changing into his good slacks and a deep blue shirt, he called for a house elf.

"Yes sir, how can Monti assist?" Harry smiled at the small creature.

"Press these robes and take them down to Professor Snape's guest rooms," he instructed, and the elf bowed before popping out with the robes. Harry took the books he would need to finish his study session and stuffed them inside his bag. The other boys entered the dorm to find Harry packing his bag and heading out.

"Where are you going in such a rush? Wanna game of Exploding Snap?" Seamus dug the game from his pile on the floor.

"No thank you," Harry said as he moved past them to the door. "We have our study group first, then I have to meet my parents this evening. They're in for the game tomorrow."

"Nervous?" Ron asked, his tone only holding a fraction of the malice it had once held.

"A little," Harry admitted, "But Draco and I have played loads of games."

"The real thing's a little different," Seamus laughed, "But you'll do fine."

"Yeah, I heard my brothers saying you're just as good as Charlie was, and he didn't get Seeker till his fifth year," Ron offered. Strangely, Harry felt comforted by the fact that the twins had praised him; he had wanted so badly to prove himself to the team. Even though Oliver had assured him he was great, Harry still felt like an outsider at the practices.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said finally, "Well I'm having dinner with Mum and Dad, and I don't know if I'll be staying down there with them tonight or coming back up here. So I guess I'll see you."

"Good luck if we don't see you!" Dean called, and Harry waved his thanks as he shut the door. As Harry made his way through the castle, he noticed the halls were just filling with happy students free from classes for a whole two days. It seemed as if the excitement of the first Quidditch weekend was everywhere, and Harry received more than a few well wishes as he passed students on his way to the third floor.

Upon entering their room, Harry found most of them already assembled. Draco wasn't there yet, nor was Sophie, and Harry laughed as Hermione and Kevin compared Muggle methods to magical.

"Can you imagine a dentist visit with no drilling?" Kevin exclaimed happily and Hermione smiled.

"Don't say that to my parents," she told him, "They're dentists."

"I would hate to be you," Kevin replied, "I get enough from my Mum about making sure I brush my teeth every night."

"You'd be surprised," she said as she looked up. "Harry! Come on!"

"Draco said we're going to have to cut it short today," Kevin said, "Something about your parents?"

"Yeah, they're coming in tonight and we're expected to have dinner with them. We're meeting them at 6:30, so Draco and I have to be out of here by six."

"Then let's get started," a voice said from the door, and Harry turned to his brother and Sophie.

"Long trek from the dungeons?" he teased good-naturedly.

"Just making sure everything's ready. You got your robes pressed?" Draco returned as they took their seats.

Harry rolled his eyes and pouted, "I'm not a baby, Draco. They're in Professor Snape's guest rooms," he said, mindful of the other students.

"Just making sure," Draco drawled, "We need to make sure we're presentable."

"Yes, Mum," Harry smirked, earning him a cuff on the back of the head from his brother.

"Boys," Hermione put in, "We don't have a lot of time, so can we focus?" Draco pursed his lips but kept quiet.

They delved into their studies, each finishing their homework in record time. It seemed that, in all the Quidditch fever, the teachers gave the students a lighter load. By 5:30, Harry only had about three inches left on his Potions essay on the properties, benefits, and downfalls of crushed versus powdered roots. Deciding to finish it when his mind wasn't completely overrun with thoughts of parents and Quidditch, he rolled up his homework and stuffed it back into his bag. Draco followed suit and soon both boys were completely packed.

"Well," Harry said as they stood, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow," he told the group.

"Good luck tomorrow, Harry," Hermione wished and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. Come on, Draco." He led his brother out the door and to the main staircase. Stopping for only a moment, Harry cast a glance at the door that led to the off-limits area.

"No, Harry," Draco chided, "we don't have time. Besides, we both decided to leave whatever it is down there. Uncle Severus knows better than us and his talk with Hagrid proves that he is protecting it too. Come on." He pulled his brother along down the stairs and into the main hall. Together, they walked in a companionable silence to the dungeons.

With Uncle Severus still in a detention, the boys simply walked to the Slytherin common room. Once in Draco's dorm, they closed the door before calling for a house elf.

"Yes sirs?" Monti popped in.

"Could you retrieve our pressed robes and bring them here?" Harry asked, and the house elf bowed and popped out for only a moment before returning with the items.

Using the Slytherin commons, both boys showered before donning their house robes and combing their hair. Draco opted for the slicked back look while Harry's shorter hair favored the forward comb. After checking each other over they checked the time, noting they had almost twenty minutes before they were due in the Estate Room. Suddenly, a thought struck Harry.

"Draco, do you know _where_ the Estate Room is?" Draco hand froze over his shoulder mid-brush and he stared at Harry in the mirror.

"Come to think of it, I haven't a clue," he admitted. "Should we go find Uncle Severus?"

"Are you daft? He's probably getting ready himself. Can you imagine how cross he'd be if we interrupted him?" Harry suppressed a shudder. "Monti!" he called, and once again the small creature appeared with a crack.

"How can I help sirs?"

"Do you know where the Estate Room is?"

"Yes, of course sirs. Professor Dumbledore is always using the Estate Room to entertain guests on formal occasions. It is on the fourth floor, left hand side, sirs, through double oak doors. Monti will take sirs there now!" He popped out and Harry shrugged at Draco.

"Let's go. Maybe we'll run into Uncle Severus on the way." Draco and Harry exited the dungeons and began walking toward the grand staircase. Upon the fourth landing, Monti appeared and gestured down the left corridor before popping out again. At the T-intersection, Harry felt something tugging his right pants leg and they turned right. Halfway down the hall stood a magnificent set of oak doors adorned with the Hogwarts' crest.

Upon approach, the doors swung open to reveal an elegant ballroom. Tonight, one long table had been decked out in the center of the room, and Harry and Draco were pleased to see their parents already there conversing with Severus and the Headmaster. The boys had to physically restrain themselves from bounding up to Lucius and Narcissa, and merely settled for grinning ear to ear as their parents looked up at their approach.

"Harry! Draco!" Narcissa called, moving gracefully to encompass both boys in a hug. They returned it heartily, clinging to their mother for a moment before turning to their father.

"Dad!" Harry called, swiftly pulling from Narcissa and moving within Lucius' outstretched arms.

"How have you been son?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

"Very well," he responded, making room for his brother to hug their father. They shook hands with Severus and the Headmaster before everyone took their seats. Albus sat at the head of the table with Severus on his right and Lucius on his left. Harry opted for the seat next to Severus and across from his mother while Draco sat on Narcissa's left.

After the obligatory questions about school work and behavior, Lucius turned to his youngest son and leaned forward.

"We're very proud of you, Harry, for making the team. However your mother and I would like to talk to you about your reckless behavior. Now, though, is not the time," he added with a smirk at his son's horrified expression. "Tomorrow we just want you to do the best you can. And, being a Malfoy, that will be more than enough for victory."

"But Dad," Harry teased, "won't you be rooting for Slytherin?" His eyes darted over to Severus, who had to take a sip of tea to hide his smile.

"Your mother and I have decided not to take sides in this house rivalry. It's true that, when we attended, the animosity between the houses was more than a friendly competition. However, with you and Draco in different houses, your mother and I simply refuse to choose between you. So, for Quidditch, I hope you do your best."

"What about next year?" Draco added, "I'll be trying out for Beater next year. Which house will you want to win then?"

"Awfully confident, are you Draco?" Harry teased, earning him a sharp admonishment from his father.

"As I said," Lucius replied, his tone a little harder than before, "We wish the two of you to do your best. Now, let's talk of other things. Harry, Draco, please talk with your mother while I steal the Headmaster for a moment." Albus and Lucius stood and moved over to the small bar. As Draco regaled Narcissa of their exploits in Potions (with snide comments from Severus) Harry tried to focus his hearing on his father's conversation.

"...vault…know…was yours…thing taken?,,,goblins…nasty…"

"…retrieved…safe indeed…thank…concern." Lucius glanced over at the table and Harry sharply returned his attention to Draco's tale of Neville's latest mishap.

"That wasn't his fault," Harry pointed out, and Draco had to agree. Nott had thrown a dungbomb into his potion upon passing the table and it had been Neville's quick thinking that had kept the entire thing from erupting on the entire class. "If he hadn't thrown the powdered aloe root in, the whole thing would have exploded."

"Yes, Longbottom does seem more competent in my classes. Any reason why?" Severus asked his godsons knowingly. Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry shrugged as if to say "Why not?"

"We have a study group," Draco admitted, "each of us is better at one subject than the others, so we help each other out." Severus nodded his approval as Lucius and Albus rejoined the discussion.

"Yes, a few of the professors have noted marked improvements in a few of their students who had been formally struggling," the Headmaster added, "I assume this study group is responsible for Miss Bones' sudden comprehension in Charms? And Mr. Longbottom's seemingly remarkable transformation in Potions?" Narcissa laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled across the table at Harry.

"I'm very proud of you boys," she lavished, "Charity is one mark of a good nobleman."

"Oh, it's not just charity," Harry replied. "I'm doing loads better in Herbology and Transfiguration."

"And I got an A on my History exam last week," Draco smiled proudly. Lucius nodded his approval.

"Oh my, look at the time," he said finally. "Harry you have a big day tomorrow, so why don't you run along."

"Am I staying in my dorm tonight, Professor?" he asked the headmaster, and the old man smiled.

"You may, if you wish. However, I would not object to you and your brother staying with your godfather this evening if that is his wish." Harry looked at his godfather expectantly, and Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry questioningly before he sighed.

"Very well, if you must," he replied finally, and a grin split the boy's face.

"Thanks Uncle Severus!" he cried before remembering his audience. "I mean, thank you, sir." Harry didn't miss the grin on the faces of the other adults as Severus, he, and Draco excused themselves from the room and made their way down to the dungeons. Upon reaching Severus' private chambers, he gave the password and led the boys to their rooms before dousing the torches and moving to his room as well.

Harry slept fitfully, yet when he woke the next morning he felt as refreshed as if he'd slept the whole night through. Springing out of bed, he donned his day robes before exiting to the main sitting area.

His parents were already there, as were Draco and Severus. As he moved to sit next to Narcissa, Severus set a plate in front of him.

"You'll need your strength," he told the boy, who managed to get a few bites of toast and some bacon down before feeling very full.

"Eat some more toast," Draco told him, pushing the plate back.

"I'm not hungry," he said, fiddling with his utensils for a moment before standing. "I should be going," he told them, "Oliver wants to meet before the game to go over strategy one more time." Harry eyed Draco knowingly, and the blonde boy caught on quickly.

"What strategy?" Draco asked lightly, "You see a little golden ball, you catch it! Simple!"

"Not as simple as all that," Harry returned, "You're forgetting that Higgs has the better broom." Lucius cuffed both boys on the shoulders lightly.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," he admonished. "You'll have to earn the right to own a new broom." He took Harry aside and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now Harry, remember: your mother and I are very proud of you. All you have to do to make us happy is stay safe. No death-defying stunts out there. Can you manage?"

"I think so, Dad," Harry chuckled. "Where will you be sitting?"

"In the teachers' box," he said. "Now say goodbye to your mother, and please reassure her that you'll be perfectly safe. One would think I'm sending you off to war, with the way she's carrying on." Harry moved over and hugged Narcissa for a brief instant, rolling his eyes when she started gushing over him.

"Mum, I'll be fine. We've done loads of practicing and Madam Hooch is an excellent referee."

"We're proud of you, Harry," she told him, kissing him on the head. Draco snickered into his hand, but his mother pulled him into the hug as well. Harry extracted himself and gave a brief nod to Severus. The man walked Harry to the door and well out of earshot of the Malfoys before he spoke.

"Good luck today, Harry," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Of course, now that you've faced a troll, Quidditch should be no problem." Harry blushed and gave his godfather a smirk.

"See you on the field!" he called out before letting the door close behind him. He walked quickly down to the Quidditch pitch, falling in step with the Weasley twins near the locker room.

"Nervous Malfoy?" they asked together, and Harry found himself nodding.

"Don't worry –" one said.

"We'll do our job –"

"So you can do yours," they both finished. Harry gave them a small smile, trying to look a bit more confidant than he felt. As they entered the locker room Bell, Spinnet, and Johnson were already assembled snickering about something behind Wood's back. Oliver was scribbling different plays on the blackboard, but he whirled on them when the boys entered.

"Where have you been? You're late! The game starts in less than two hours and we still have to review our plans! Fred, George – whichever is which – take your seats and Malfoy, you sit here," he indicated an empty space on the front bench. Harry quickly sat down and gave the girls a little wave.

"Now, Slytherin's a tough opponent," Oliver started, "they've gone for size rather than skill so be careful out there; they're not afraid to get physical if we get too close. We have to keep the Quaffle moving – girls, that means no ball-hogging. Work your plays. Harry, this is your first game so all I want you to focus on is the Snitch. Don't worry about the fans, whether they're booing or cheering – it doesn't matter." Harry nodded earnestly, clearly indicating that was his plan to begin with.

"Weasley – that would be both of you – I want you to hit that Bludger so many times you have to change bats next game. Keep them off balance. We can't let them get a foot-hold; we have to be aggressive from the start." Oliver went over a few more plays, then reviewed the ones they had drilled over in practices. It didn't help Harry's concentration that, every time Oliver's back was turned, Fred and George were making snide comments and making a little stick figure man gesture animatedly on the back of his robes.

Once the meeting was finished, Harry changed into his robes, reveling in the freedom of movement the clothing allowed. He strapped his gloves on, running his fingers lightly over his initials on the wrists.

He was vaguely aware of someone standing behind him so, after he had secured his glasses on with a charm, he turned. Oliver stood beside him with two brooms: his older model Nimbus and a school Cleansweep. Harry automatically reached for the Cleansweep, but Oliver pulled it from his reach. Instead the captain offered his young Seeker the Nimbus.

"You'll do better on my broom," he offered in way of explanation. "I don't have to do a lot of maneuvering, and I've defended on a broom worse than this," he indicated the Cleansweep. "Until you get a better one," he said. Harry smiled and thanked his captain as he felt the familiar weight of the broom fall into his hands. Oliver clapped the young boy on the shoulder and gently tugged him forward.

"It's time. Let's go," he led the team out of the locker room and into a small shed-like area underneath one of the support stands. The double doors in front suggested to Harry that they would not be opened until the Gryffindor team was announced. Taking position in the center of the formation, Harry mounted his broom and awaited the signal.

The air was electric as the entire school turned out to watch the first game. Even the teachers seemed excited, but none more so than McGonagall and Snape – one for his godson and the other for her newest Seeker. Minerva McGonagall had a good feeling about this year, and she hoped their newest acquisition would ensure that the Quidditch cup would soon be residing in her office.

Lucius placed a steadying hand on his nervous wife's arm. She smiled at him and forced herself to be calm; Harry would be fine. She scanned the Slytherin crowd for only a moment before picking out her eldest son's distinguishing features.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" came the loud voice of Lee Jordan, the Quidditch announcer (and best friend of the Weasley twins). "Today's match is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" A loud roar sounded as the cacophony of voices rose to near deafening levels. "Refereeing today's game is our very own (and very fair-minded) Madam Hooch. Let's bring out the teams! First up, the Slytherin team led by Marcus Flint! Higgs is Seeker again this year, and Chasers Pucey and Warrington are backing Flint. Bole and Vaisey are Slytherin's Beaters with Bletchley defending the hoops." Doors on the right side of the pitch opened and seven green-clad figures rose up and began soaring around, earning cheers and jeers from all over. "Now, the Gryffindor team! Oliver Wood's captain this year now that Charlie Weasley's gone, though the Gryffindor team's never without a Weasley! Fred and George are Beaters, back again for another year. Here come the Chasers: Spinnett, Bell, and Johnson – lovely ladies." McGonagall cleared her throat and Jordan grinned and finished the announcements. "And here's Gryffindor's newest – and subsequently _youngest_ Seeker – Harry Malfoy!" Loud cheers from the Gryffindor section threatened to collapse the pitch, but the structures held. Harry flew out with the rest of the team and made one circle with them before taking his place above the toss-up. He nodded politely to Higgs before his eyes were completely focused on the little golden ball that now floated between them. With a flash it was off, and Madam Hooch was calling for a clean game.

"And the Quaffle is released!" Jordan called, and Harry was lost for a moment in the chaos of red and green that surrounded him. He began flying around, his eyes searching for the Snitch. He smiled as Jordan began straying from topic to topic between commentary, but he always managed to announce every score.

"And Angelina Johnson scores again, increasing Gryffindor's lead to 20!" Harry spared a glance down at the field and saw two red-robed figures setting up for another play. One of the Weasley twins knocked a Bludger right at Pucey, who had to dodge to avoid getting hit. The Quaffle, which had been in mid-flight toward him, was intercepted by Katie Bell. Passing it around, the three Chasers flew in and out of the Slytherin defenses. All the practicing was seemingly paying off when, after another ten minutes or so, Gryffindor was leading Slytherin 60-10.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Higgs dive and Harry was off like a shot. The Nimbus, though an older model, still responded better than he could have hoped. In seconds he had caught Higgs and was surpassing him, only there was no Snitch! Harry frowned as he pulled up, angry with himself for falling for a very old trick. Higgs smirked at him and flew off to find his objective. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to concentrate, but the broom seemed to have other ideas.

His broom bucked once, then twice, and Harry clamped his hands down to keep himself from plummeting to the ground. Lucius and Narcissa were on their feet in an instant, standing next to Severus with their wands out. Lucius began chanting an old counter-jinx, praying that even across the distance the broom would respond. But whatever magic was controlling the broom was too strong for him to overcome. Narcissa stood ready to catch her son magically should his grip fail. Severus, knowing such curses must be controlled through line of sight, began searching the nearby grounds for anyone who shouldn't be there. But no figures stood out on the green grass that surrounded the pitch, and so Severus concluded the curse must be coming from one of the spectators. None of the students, save maybe a few seventh years, had the experience or skill to maintain such a potent curse amidst all the distraction. Making sure Narcissa and Lucius were ready to save Harry, Severus turned his back and narrowed his eyes. Quirrell, who purportedly loathed any outdoor activities, was watching Harry intently. Despite the horrified gasps of his fellows, the Defense professor seemed calm, almost blissfully so. Severus had long suspected a proverbial snake in the grass within the Hogwarts staff, but the potions master did not want to draw attention to his suspicions just yet. Making his move, Severus vaulted the two rows between them, ignoring astonished gasps of onlookers and loud protests from his colleagues. Grasping Quirrell's arm, he pointed up at Harry uselessly, using the guise of concern to cover his covert observation of the man.

"We must do something!" he yelled at the man, "Quickly man, the counter curse!" Quirrell eyed Severus strangely before pulling his wand and muttering a few counter spells. Harry's broom settled down, but Severus' heart dropped to his stomach as he looked up and found Harry hanging precariously by one hand. With a sudden feat of athleticism, the boy swung up and grabbed the handle with his other hand before swinging his foot up and over. A collective sigh was given as everyone realized Harry was safe, and he even gave a little wave as he began looking around for Higgs.

Severus gave the Defense professor a brief nod of thanks and moved to rejoin the Malfoys. Narcissa's hands were shaking, and Lucius moved his left hand to cover her right, offering his support silently. In a surprising show of affection Narcissa grabbed one of Severus' hands with her free one, and the potions master could only sit and offer his support as well.

Another gasp, this one awe-inspired, echoed Harry's gut-wrenching dive after the small golden ball. Higgs was right on his tail, though this time both Seekers could clearly see their objective. The Snitch was on a break-neck dive for the ground, hoping to lose its pursuers. But Harry was ready to finish the game and pushed his broom faster after the little ball. As the two Seekers neared the ground, Severus had to let go of Narcissa's hand as she and Lucius stood. Higgs took one sideways look at Harry's determined face and realized that they were going to plow into the ground. The seventh year pulled up just in time; his broom's tail brushed the ground.

The Snitch took a ninety degree turn and began whistling along the ground. Harry, suddenly realizing that perhaps his broom couldn't do that, pulled back with all his might, using his foot on the handle for extra leverage. Satisfied that he hadn't plowed into the ground, Harry used his current footing to hoist himself up – effectively surfing on his broom and leaving his hands free. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he was going to be in a lot of trouble for risking his health like this, but as he got closer to the Snitch the voice began to fade. Just as his hand was about to close around it, a Bludger knocked the back of his broom and Harry flew forward. Only quick thinking and fast reflexes allowed him to continue the flip and roll a few times on the soft ground. As he toppled head over heels, he was vaguely aware of someone screaming his name and of a tight sensation in his throat. As his tumbling slowed then stopped, Harry shook his head and tried to stand. A wave of dizziness washed over him as he realized he was having trouble breathing. After pounding himself on the chest a few times, he suddenly leaned over to be sick. But instead of breakfast, a small golden ball popped out of his mouth and landed in his hands.

"Harry Malfoy's caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan's voice filled the stadium. "Gryffindor wins, 230 to 70!" Harry grinned from ear to ear – he had won his first game! His teammates began surrounding him as chants of "Go, go Gryffindor!" filled the stands. He held up the Snitch proudly, accepting the pats of congratulations his teammates gave him as they flew past.

He showered and changed quickly, wanting to get to his parents' celebratory lunch. Draco was waiting just outside the locker room with a big grin plastered on his face, making him look for all the world like he was eight again.

"That was completely wicked!" he yelled as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Gave us a bit of a fright, though," he admonished, tousling his younger brother's hair roughly. "I think Mum and Dad nearly had a heart attack when you fell off."

"I didn't fall!" Harry returned, dodging Draco's playing swipe. "Besides, Oliver gave his broom to Professor McGonagall to check for curses. It'll be right as rain for the next game." As they passed through the dungeons, Harry had to ignore the hate-filled stares from the Slytherins still milling about after the game. They made it to Severus' chambers and gave the password without too much difficulty, though one Slytherin seventh-year called out a jeer both boys ignored.

Harry hadn't stepped two feet inside his godfather's chambers before he was enveloped by his mother. She wasn't crying, but her avid reassurances that he was safe were near-hysterical. Harry patted her on the back and assured her he was indeed safe before he squirmed out and over to his father. Lucius pulled the boy into a hug as well, offering his congratulations. But Harry realized at that moment, as his father's strong arms wrapped around him tightly, that Lucius had been more worried than he let on. And Harry was suddenly hit with the thought that he could have died today.

"Lunch is served," Severus' voice filled the chamber and Harry didn't stop himself from pulling away from his father and seeking out Severus' arms as well. The potions master stood stoically, one arm wrapped around the small frame, as the boy reassured himself that he was indeed there.

"There, there," Severus patted Harry's shoulder, "It's not as bad as all that. You're safe now." Harry pulled back and nodded, giving everyone a small smile.

"I know," he told them, "I'm just happy, you know?" Lucius moved over and pulled Harry away from Severus and toward the table where Narcissa and Draco were already fixing their plates.

"Yes, and you can be sure I'll be looking into the security and safety of those brooms." Harry sat down, placing himself next to his father and across from Draco. As expected, the first words from his mother were a reprimand on his foolhardy stunt in catching the Snitch. Draco had defended him, calling it a brilliant maneuver, but Lucius interrupted them all.

"Harry, you must understand that what you did was not only dangerous to you but to the other Seeker as well. Had he not realized his broom was inferior, he might have tried the same thing and ended up hurt or worse." Harry looked down at his plate guiltily before Severus spoke up.

"Lucius, you know as well as I that Quidditch players, especially ones that have been playing for some time, are tougher than most. Terrence is more than capable and has hit the ground more times than I care to relate." Harry hid a smirk at the comical thought of the Slytherin Seeker slamming into a large pile of pillows at Slytherin practices.

"That doesn't mean I have to appreciate my son employing some highly risky moves," Lucius countered, and Severus nodded.

"I will agree that Harry is probably a bit too young to be trying the Wronski Feint, but as a Seeker it is not only his job to catch the Snitch but to also ensure the other team's Seeker does not have the opportunity." After no objection from Lucius or Narcissa, he continued. "With practice and guidance, I believe the exceptional performance we witnessed today will only improve. And Draco could use some real practice if he wishes to tryout for the team next year. I suggest you get the boys a trainer for the summer." Harry and Draco's eyes lit up at the prospect, and Lucius couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"We shall see at the end of the year. If your grades are acceptable, we will talk about getting the two of you a trainer."

"Now," Narcissa stated, "the Christmas holidays are coming up and your father and I have something to discuss with you." She looked at both of her boys in turn to ensure she had their attention. "We have been invited on a retreat, and many influential wizards will be there. It will be a good chance for your father to cultivate some relationships; he may even make the Board of Governors next year. As such, you boys will be spending Christmas here with Severus." Harry looked over at his godfather and received a nod of affirmation from the man. Draco seemed a little put-out at not being able to return home, but Harry couldn't be happier. The castle was probably going to be even more magical than it already was once it was decked out in decorations. He turned his attention back to the table as his father spoke.

"You boys make a list of the things you want and send it to us with your reports at the end of this month. Now come say goodbye to your mother and I and run along and play. Harry, I'm sure your housemates wish to congratulate you, so off you go." Harry hugged his parents and Severus in turn, thanking them for the lunch and the congratulations. He saw Draco off to the dungeons before he began a merry walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

The party was already in full swing when the portrait hole swung open. The cacophony only grew louder as the whole of Gryffindor House cheered their Seeker.

After several hours of celebration, Harry stole away to his dorms to see Orion and finish his homework. As he put the finishing touches on his Potions essay and reviewed his Transfiguration notes for their test on Monday.

The door opened just as Harry put his books away and he looked up to see Ron entering with Seamus and Dean in tow. "Hey Harry," Ron said jovially, "You should come back down. We're starting an Exploding Snap tournament in the common room. Bring your own set." The boys rummaged through their things before extracting their games, and Harry grabbed his quickly and joined them.

The tournament continued after dinner, and Lee won after beating Ron then Angelina, who had beaten Fred. Harry went to bed that night happier than he'd been in a while. Ron had invited him down to Hagrid's place for tea the next day, and Harry had accepted gladly. It seemed as if the youngest Weasley boy was getting over his jealousy, something for which Harry was thankful. Deciding to worry about inviting Draco in the morning, Harry snuggled into his blankets and closed his eyes, the sounds of cheering filling his dreams.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't go through Christmas. This got really long really fast, and I assume you'd rather a couple of "quick" updates rather than waiting another week for the rest. So I'll get to Christmas and some in the next chapter (I'm still debating on putting the Mirror in here) and we'll see what happens with Snape and Quirrell. Till next time! Ta. 


	14. Answers of a Sort

Harry awoke the next morning to Ron screaming loudly. Harry jerked up and pulled his wand, holding it out at the ready. Ron scrambled out of his bed, taking his covers with him to the floor as he collapsed ungracefully. Seamus and Dean snickered from their side of the room and Neville looked panicked as he clutched his bed sheets.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Seamus, who had his wand pointed in Ron's direction. Following the boy's line of sight, Harry noticed a rather large spider crawling on Ron's canopy.

"Ron's afraid of spiders," Dean explained unnecessarily. "Seamus found out yesterday in the Quidditch stands." Harry couldn't help a chuckle as Seamus banished the spider.

"Me Uncle taught that trick to me," Seamus said, still laughing. "Scares me sister something awful."

With the crisis averted, Harry grabbed his day robes and showered before joining the others in the common room. Ron was now scowling at Seamus who was still snickering in the corner with Dean. Spotting Hermione in the corner reading reminded him he still had a few questions on his Transfiguration homework. Running upstairs he grabbed his book and parchment and joined Hermione.

"Hermione, do you have a moment?" he asked, and she smiled at him when she noticed the book in his hand.

"Sure, Harry, what's the matter?" He sat down next to her and opened the book, pointing to a passage.

"I don't quite get the formula here," he explained. "The process from inanimate to inanimate should be relatively simple, but this one is more complex. Why?" She read the passage to re-familiarize herself and settled into lecture mode.

"Well, the basic premise for turning a coin into a pocket watch would be simple if you didn't want the watch to work. But you have to also transfigure the mechanisms that make the clock keep time. Doing so takes a little more than a simple flick."

"Okay then," Harry said, expounding a little, "but I don't know _how_ a clock works. So how can I do it properly?"

"Magic isn't an exact thing," Hermione admitted, looking a little put-out at the thought. "So as long as you want the clock to work, your magic should supply the rest – hence the complexity of the spell."

"So what happens later when we have to transfigure animals?" Harry asked, a little worried. "What if we do it wrong and the animal winds up inside out or dead or something?"

"That's why we're practicing on inanimate objects first, Harry," she said jovially. After a moments thought, she added, "Perhaps we should add some practical study to our sessions." Harry nodded along, thinking that was a great idea.

"For some subjects, sure," he said, "But we can't in Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy." Hermione agreed and they settled into a comfortable silence as they read.

At lunch time Ron came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "We're going to Hagrid's now," he said, "you know, if you want to come." Harry nodded and looked up at Hermione.

"You go ahead, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "I want to finish this chapter before tomorrow's lecture." Ignoring the tension he sensed between the two, Harry followed Ron out the portrait hole and down into the Entrance Hall.

"Ron, do you mind if my brother joins us?" Harry asked tentatively, knowing how much Ron despised Slytherins. True to form, Ron's face turned a shade darker.

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron said matter-of-factly, as if that alone was reason enough to hate him. "He probably doesn't even want to go," Ron tried again, ignoring Harry's dark stare.

"Well it couldn't hurt to ask him," Harry countered. "He might not want to go with you either." Without waiting for Ron, Harry turned in the direction of the dungeons, pausing only for a moment to call back. "We'll meet you there."

Harry walked quickly down to the Slytherin common room, waving at some of the familiar portraits. As he rounded a corner, he stopped in his tracks, his feet frozen to the stone floor. The Bloody Baron hovered in the middle of the hallway, seemingly on the lookout for someone. As soon as he spotted Harry, he floated over slowly.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy," the Baron greeted. "You haven't seen Peeves meandering about have you?" Harry shook his head sharply, barely suppressing a shiver. Sir Nicholas was friendly enough, and the Fat Friar too. Harry had had almost no interaction with the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, and every time he saw Peeves he would just go another way. But the Bloody Baron had been a ghost that Harry had gone out of his way to avoid. He remembered all too well his one and only run-in with the Slytherin ghost, and it hadn't been pleasant.

_Flashback:_

Seven year old Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts, an equally young Draco hot on his tail.

"You can't outrun me!" Draco called happily, their feet pounding on the stone floors. Harry thought for a brief moment that Severus would be furious if he caught them running in the halls; even if it were summer-time. But he couldn't care less at that moment as he rounded another corner, then another, before ducking into a dark alcove. Draco rounded the corner and flew past him, determined to find and catch his brother for wrecking his diorama. Harry took the moment to catch his breath, sparing only a moment for his parents vacationing in France. They would be none too happy to discover that the boys were spending most of their time playing and fighting than actually learning.

As soon as he was sure Draco was long gone, Harry darted from the alcove and started back the way he had come. But all the twists and turns he had taken to shake his brother off had gotten him lost. Turning corner after corner wielded no familiar passages, and Harry settled himself down against a wall, sure that Severus would come looking eventually. Pulling his knees up, he wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his head down. Knowing it would do him no good to cry about his situation, he resolved himself to sniffing every now and again, his eyes tracing possible paths out in his head.

Suddenly, a cold breeze descended upon him and Harry looked up…right into the silvery-white face of the Bloody Baron.

"You have been running in my halls," the Baron said in a low, chilly voice. Harry screamed and jumped up, his eyes running over the sunken features and the silvery blood that had named the Baron. Without thinking he lashed out, intent on shoving the offending form away from him. But he passed right through, emerging on the other side of the specter feeling cold all over and still screaming. He didn't stop until he literally ran into Severus rounding a corner. It had taken two cups of cocoa and a lot of persuasion to elicit the entire story from his godfather. Severus, for his part, seemed equally dismayed at the running through his dungeons and amused at the disquiet that the boy's encounter had wrought.

_End Flashback_

"I haven't seen you in quite some time," the Baron continued talking as if Harry weren't a nervous wreck in front of him. "Although I dare say you boys have learned not to run in the halls?" Harry nodded, a little slower this time. "Very good," the Baron continued. "If you see Peeves, tell him I'm looking for him will you? That's a good lad." And the Baron floated through the wall and was gone. Harry took a deep breath, happy that this experience with the ghost had been less traumatic. Shaking off the sense of dread, he continued his walk to the Slytherin dorms.

Upon picking out the correct wall, Harry knocked loudly. It took a moment for a seventh-year girl to answer, and she eyed Harry and his robes suspiciously. But as soon as she made out his Malfoy crest, she beckoned him inside.

"Looking for Draco, then?" she asked, and Harry nodded. "Wait a sec." She turned to some boys looking over wizard cards in the corner. "Hey Adrian, go get Draco – his brother's here to see him." Adrian scowled at the older girl but stood to do as she asked. Moments later, Adrian returned followed by a very grumpy looking Draco. He scowled at Adrian one last time and sauntered over to Harry.

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly, noting Harry's sour expression.

"Nothing," Harry waved him off, "We were headed down to visit Hagrid. You wanna come?" Draco wrinkled his brow and scoffed.

"Why would I want to go visit him?" he asked, and Harry rolled his eyes. Even as small children, Draco had shown a dislike for the half-giant groundskeeper that Harry often found annoying.

"I don't know," he offered, "Maybe to get out of the castle for a while? Come on. I hear he's got a big dog." Harry gave Draco a knowing glance, trying to get his point across. "Besides, we can try to find out what exactly that dog is guarding. According to his talk with Unc – er, Professor Snape, Hagrid owns the thing or something." Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"Let me get my cloak," he said, his voice full of exasperation. Harry shifted from side to side as many of the occupants either glared at him or stared in wonder. Sophie waved to him from the couch, and he found himself smiling and waving back. She returned to her book, so Harry decided not to ask her along. Draco rejoined him and they walked through the dungeons together, Harry still on the lookout for the Baron.

Moments later, both boys were on their way out the front doors and onto the grounds. Hagrid was walking back to his hut, Ron a mere shadow behind him. As they neared, Hagrid looked up and waved, his smile only faltering as Ron said something Harry couldn't make out. Choosing to ignore the youngest Weasley for the moment, Harry waved back at Hagrid and plastered a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, Hagrid," he called.

"Hiya Harry," the overly large man returned, also ignoring Ron's glare. "Great game yesterday, other than that slight mishap." Harry shrugged and waved it off, his focus on Fluffy.

"I've fallen before. Besides, my parents would have caught me," he said confidently. Beside him, Draco shifted his weight and Harry elbowed him discreetly.

"Hello," he greeted them sullenly.

"Well hello, Draco," Hagrid said jovially, as if he didn't realize Draco's feelings. Of course, Draco was too busy glaring at Ron to notice Hagrid's overly friendly tone, so Harry plowed ahead, intent on ignoring both of them. He knew he had to play his cards right, lest Hagrid begin to suspect something.

"Hey Hagrid, have you gotten anything interesting?" Harry asked, knowing the man loved strange and exotic creatures. Predictably, Hagrid's face lit up and he grinned broadly.

"As a matter of fact, Harry, I do. Come on inside." He beckoned the three boys into his hut and bade them sit down. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Harry, except the blanket covering a pot on the fireplace. Draco and Ron took the farthest seats they could find from each other, each refusing to give even an inch. Hagrid pulled a large cage from under the table and set it down. Harry covered his nose immediately at the smell, his face scrunching in disgust.

"Ugh! Hagrid, what _are_ those?" Inside the rather cramped cage were three mice looking creatures – about the size of small dogs – with no tails. They lifted their white sightless eyes and scurried around the cage hungrily, looking for something.

"They're called Ikits; they live underground. They can sense things by sound, see, so they don't need no eyes."

"What are they for?" Draco asked from the large chair by the door, and Hagrid's stance shifted. No longer was he the doting owner of really grotesque giant rats. To Harry, he seemed almost nervous about something.

"Oh," he said, "you know…handy to have around…" Ron laughed from a bench by the fireplace.

"Ikits are bred to feed large animals, aren't they?" he supplied, and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Well, yes," Hagrid said, then quickly shook his head. "Shouldn't have said that…" Harry went in for the kill.

"I was wondering what you were feeding him," he said nonchalantly. "All alone up there on the third floor." Hagrid started forward, nearly toppling the cage over.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" he demanded, then checked his progress. Standing stock still, he took in Harry's wry smile and Draco's interested face. "You two best leave that alone. What's up there is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." His face adopted a defeated expression. "I shouldn't have said that. Off with you now," he shooed them away. "Go play outside, or study, or something." After he shut the door, Ron turned to the Malfoys.

"Way to go," he sneered. "We didn't even have tea." He stormed away and Harry feared he had just lost any progress he had made with the hot-tempered boy. But he felt the information he received was well worth it. Turning to Draco, he began talking as they walked back to the castle.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel? The name sounds familiar." Draco shrugged, his mind on other things.

"You think Weasley will appreciate a spider in his food at dinner?" he asked innocently.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked astounded, but Draco merely waved him off.

"People talk," was all he said.

"Draco, you can't do anything. Besides, Seamus got him this morning. Leave him be."

"Fine," the blonde boy huffed, "But don't ask me to be your second if he challenges you to a duel." With that, Draco turned in the direction of the dungeons and stalked away, leaving Harry to ponder over his newly acquired information.

Another six weeks of searching wielded no results, and even Hermione admitted that, while the name sounded familiar, she couldn't place it. So Harry put it on the back-burner, his mind focusing on end of term exams. A week before tests, Harry had his second game against Ravenclaw. The female Seeker on the other team was brilliant, but was again no match for Oliver's Nimbus. Harry had asked for a broom for Christmas, including in his plea a list of chores he was willing to accomplish over the summer to earn it.

In the end, Gryffindor had won again, but only just. The Ravenclaw Chasers had been on top form, and an illness that had swept the fifth year boys' dorms had put Oliver off his game. With Ravenclaw ahead by 130 points, Harry caught the Snitch just to end the three hour long massacre. The Gryffindor girls were sulking the rest of the evening, despite Fred and George's attempts at cheering them up.

Harry passed his exams, glad to see that his Transfiguration and History scores were higher than expected. His only bit of sour news was that Ron Weasley was the only other first year Gryffindor staying behind for Christmas. In fact, the entire Weasley clan in attendance at Hogwarts had been furloughed due to an unexpected trip by their parents to Romania to visit their second oldest son, Charlie. So Harry resigned himself to spending some of the Christmas holidays with Ron, thankful at least that he would be spending quite a bit of time with his godfather down in their room.

Christmas Eve found the Malfoy boys in front of a cozy fire, sipping cocoa and talking to Severus about trivial things. They talked Quidditch strategies, and who seemed to be the favored contender for the World Cup. The talk soon turned to the future and what the boys wanted to do. Harry decided that professional Quidditch would be fun for a while, but he really didn't see himself doing that until he was old. Draco, however, had his sights set on the National Dueling Title, and they began discussing the possibility of having a Dueling Club at Hogwarts.

When the clocked chimed midnight, they bid their godfather Happy Christmas and walked swiftly back to their dorms. Severus had insisted that the boys experience their first Christmas at Hogwarts properly, by sleeping in their dorms and waking up to presents the next morning. Harry left himself a reminder to feed Orion the next day before falling into a deep sleep.

Ron's excited voice broke through his drowsiness the next morning as the redhead bounded upon his bed.

"It's Christmas, Harry!" he shouted with the joy of an eleven-year old, their tension completely forgotten in the magic of the holiday. Harry wiped his face and took in the presents at the foot of his bed.

His parents had sent three, including one that looked suspiciously like a broom. Draco's handwriting stood out on the silver wrap of another and it looked as if Severus had sent one as well, though Harry thought it was probably a book judging by the shape and weight. Another package sat atop the others with handwriting he didn't recognize. Picking it up, he shifted it in his hands, trying to determine what it was. Ron tore through two presents, a sweater with a "R" adorning the front and a framed photo of his brother Charlie standing in front of what looked like a dragon. Pulling the sweater over his head, Ron shoved one of his numerous chocolate frogs (his gift from Bill, his oldest brother) into his mouth.

Setting the anonymous package aside, Harry began opening his presents. Severus, as predicted, had gotten him a book on Quidditch tips for Seekers who wanted to turn professional. Draco had gotten Harry a brilliant silver chain with a colored stripe through the center. When Harry put it around his neck, the stripe changed to match the color or his shirt.

Lucius and Narcissa had each sent the broom: a Nimbus 2000. Ron stared enviously at the marvelous item, and Harry set it reverently behind him. With the broom was a note that he was to keep it with Professor Snape unless needed for practice or games. Under no circumstances was he to keep it in his dorms until next year. Lucius had sent both boys full copies of their genealogy as well as a small box of assorted treats. Narcissa had opted for new winter cloaks – green for Draco and red for Harry – and the Malfoy family crest on each of the clasps. Fingering the clasp, he recalled the summer and the constant drilling he and Draco endured to learn their family crest. They had answered questions in turn until their father was satisfied they knew it. In Harry's mind, he could still hear Lucius' queries and the boys' steady answers:

_**Our motto?** _

_Nemo me impune lacessit - No one provokes me with impunity._

_**The crest?** _

_A green serpent's head_

_**Meaning?** _

_Wisdom and loyalty_

_**The support?** _

_Two dragons hold up the shield on either side_

_**Meaning?** _

_Protection and valor_

_**The golden chief?** _

_Generosity_

_**The purple shield? **_

_Nobility and justice_

_**The crossed wands?** _

_Magic and power_

_**Say it properly blazoned, beginning with the crest.**_

_A serpent's head erased vert et duos draconus solator_

_**Now the shield.**_

_Purpure, the chief or, two wands in saltire, proper, the sinister surmounted by the dexter._

_**Again…**_

Harry's thoughts trailed off as he realized Ron was staring at him. Placing the clasp back on the cloak, Harry folded it carefully and stored it away. Turning back, Harry took in the boy's empty robes on the chair.

"Does the Weasley family have a crest?" he asked finally, and Ron merely shrugged. "Well, you're listed as a half-blood family," Harry said, "But you're as close to pure as Zabini or Bulstrode." Ron scowled at being compared to Slytherins and Harry hastened to diffuse a potentially dangerous explosion. "What I mean is, you should take pride in your family. Some students wear their family crest on their robes," he pointed out, "I'm sure the Weasley family has one."

"Dad might know, but they're in Romania. Maybe Percy knows." Harry saw the eagerness in the other boy and stopped Ron before he went out the door.

"Let's go the library," he said, chuckling at Ron's disheartened look. "There are plenty of books on ancestry and heraldry there; I'm sure we can find it. Won't your brothers be surprised when you walk in with a crest on your robes?" Ron grinned and waited for Harry to pull his winter cloak around him, fastening it with his new clasp. Together they walked swiftly to the library, the anonymous package on Harry's bed completely forgotten.

The library was full of books on heraldry and wizarding families. Harry and Ron had to split up into two separate sections, each gathering books and collecting them on a central table. Finally, they had almost eleven books to delve through and they began with gusto.

The first two were basic books on heraldry that Harry remembered reading at the Manor. Tossing them aside for later when they actually found the crest, the boys each picked up another – Ron a book on wizarding lineages and Harry a book on famous crests.

"Wow, the Weasleys go back a long way!" Ron exclaimed, laying the book out for Harry to see. He glanced at the tree, noting a few instances of Muggle marriages and one Squib. The line wasn't quite as old as the Malfoys, but it was a little older than the Potters.

"That's great," Harry commented. "You should research your ancestors sometime," he advised. "It's really interesting to find out what past generations have done." Harry flipped a page and stopped cold. There, on the left page, was a full illustration of a beautiful crest; the right page detailed the blazon. But Harry's eyes were focused on the bottom of the crest – the place that held the family name.

_Flamel_, it read and Harry hurried to flip the page. Going through each generation, he finally came upon Nicholas Flamel. Scanning the passages quickly, his heart began to race.

"_Nicholas Flamel is a noted alchemist and the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, an artifact that can turn any metal into pure gold and produces an elixir that will make the drinker immortal_."

If the Sorcerer's Stone was in the castle, and someone outside knew about it, it was a sure bet that they would be looking for anyway to steal it.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Ron's voice broke through the fog and Harry shook his head quickly. Flipping through the end of the book wielded no results for the Weasley crest and Harry put that book aside as well.

After another half-hour, the doors opened and Draco came through with Sophie and a second year Slytherin boy – the only other two to stay. He eyed Ron and Harry working diligently in the corner and his curiosity got the better of him. Leaving his friends at a nearby table, he glided over and sat down next to Harry.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, wondering if Madam Pince was in the library over the holidays.

"Ron wanted to know about his family crest," Harry supplied, knowing Ron wouldn't. Draco smiled and looked down at his own clasp and cloak, noting Harry had his on as well.

"We'll send out thank you cards tomorrow," Draco offered, and at Harry's nod departed for the other table to begin his History essay. But the other two Slytherins had heard what Harry and Ron were doing and they soon became very interested in researching their own crests. And so the hunts began until it was time for breakfast. The headmaster himself came looking for them when they did not show, and he was trailed by Fred, George, and Percy.

"Where have you been?" Percy demanded, and Harry and Ron looked up guiltily.

"We've been in here!" Ron exclaimed. "Honest! Is it time to eat?" his voice lilted up eagerly and the rest of the assembled gave a low chuckle.

"It is indeed time for breakfast," Dumbledore informed them, and the five of them left the books out to return after they had eaten.

In the Great Hall, the rest of the Christmas stay-overs barely gave them a glance as the five students trailed the headmaster to the one long table. Draco and Harry took seats next to Severus, while Ron tried get as far from the potions master as he could manage.

"What were you boys up to that kept you from breakfast?" Severus asked as he filled his plate, dropping some fresh fruit on Harry's. Harry shot the man a mirthful glare and pointedly popped an orange slice into his mouth and ate it before answering. He glanced at Ron for silent permission before beginning.

"Ron was interested in his family crest. I was just helping him find it in the library. Draco, Sophie, and…um…" Harry looked at Draco, then at the second year that had sat across from them.

"Graham Mockridge," the boy introduced himself, "My dad's the Head of the Office for Goblin Liaisons." Harry nodded and continued.

"…and Graham came in. Once they saw what we were doing, they wanted to find their crests as well."

"It is always satisfying to know your family's history," McGonagall put in.

"Does your family have a crest, Professor?" Ron asked his Head of House, and the witch smiled blissfully.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Weasley, we do," she pulled her wand and waved it over her robes, and an elegant blue crest with scales and griffon supporters appeared on her right breast. The headmaster smiled at his deputy headmistress and waved his wand as well, showing the proud Dumbledore crest with a dragon emblazoned on a golden shield, supported by two fire-red phoenixes.

"I think everyone should wear them," Draco said proudly, and Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"What do you think, Minerva?" he asked jovially. "Do you think it would hurt the inter-house relations?"

"No," Harry said suddenly, smiling sheepishly at Severus' stern glare for interrupting. But the headmaster's eyes merely twinkled with merriment as they focused upon Harry.

"Go on, dear boy," he urged, and Harry sat up a little straighter.

"Um…well, if anything it should help relationships between the houses," he said. "I mean, it's really interesting to hear the history behind the crests, and I'm sure if everyone displayed them, there would be more communicating between all of us." Some of the teachers nodded, but a few still seemed wary.

"What of those that are not 'pure,'" one said, as if he were defending his own blood-line. "Won't that give the pro-purity backers more firepower?"

"The crests do not denote purity or lack thereof," Dumbledore countered. "And I'm sure those few that are 'pro-purity' as you call it do not need more fire-power."

"He's right," Severus added. "Many pureblood families school their children on wizarding families. I wouldn't be surprised if either mister Malfoy here could tell the Ministry status of almost any student in their year."

"What about the muggle-born, though?" a fourth-year Hufflepuff spoke up. "We don't have family crests." A murmur of acknowledgement went up before Harry merely shrugged.

"So make one," he said simply, which sent a new wave of murmurs.

"That is an excellent idea, Harry," McGonagall praised, causing Harry to blush. Draco smirked at his brother's embarrassment before Harry kicked him under the table. Harry noticed Severus' hand closed a little more tightly on his glass and wisely refrained from further retaliation against Draco in the presence of others.

"Very well, that's settled. Make it a Christmas project, the lot of you," he looked around the table. "When the students returned from their break, we will encourage them to spend their free time researching their family history and crest. We will also encourage them to display the crest on their robes once they find it." Harry smiled and nodded, giving Ron a thumbs-up before returning to his breakfast.

With the help of the Slytherins and the rest of the Weasleys, it didn't take long to locate the Weasley family crest. Harry laid the book open in front of Ron to allow him to take it in. Ron merely stared at the page for a moment, not believing his eyes.

Standing in a field of red was a mighty lion, its mouth open mid-roar. A single wand stretched horizontally across the top of the shield, indicating the Weasley's magical heritage. There were no supporters, but a helm from a suit of armor made the crest above the shield, noting the family's status as one who had acted in time of war. The motto _Acta non verba_ sprawled across the top of the entire crest, causing Percy to set his lips primly and Fred and George to chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked them, and Fred pointed to the motto.

"'Action not words' it says,"

"Knows the Weasley family well," George added. Harry joined them in their amusement before turning to help Sophie with hers.

Hours later, Ron and Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower completely exhausted. Their minds were racing with colors, symbols, mottoes, and meanings. To tired for anything else, Harry flopped down on his bed, groaning when a lump embedded itself into his ribs. Rolling over, he pulled the forgotten package out and stared at it. The simple note left on it gave him no clue as to who had sent it, but one thing was clear: it had been his father's. Something in Harry's heart told him the person was not speaking of Lucius but of James Potter, and Harry felt his adrenaline begin pumping. Suddenly he was wide awake and carefully peeling the wrapping off.

Inside was a beautiful cloak made of the finest silk, and Harry ran his fingers over the delicate fabric reverently. Taking it out completely, he admired how it shimmered in the light.

"Whatcha got there, Harry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Dunno," Harry replied. "But it belonged to my father." At Ron's look, Harry hastily added, "My biological father, James Potter." Ron stood up and joined Harry at the side of his bed.

"Well go on then, let's see." Harry swung the large cloak around him, pulling it tight around his neck. Suddenly, his body vanished completely and Ron was left staring at Harry's disembodied head.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "Harry, that's an invisibility cloak!" Harry's face split into a huge grin as he pulled the cloak away revealing his body once more. He frowned as he realized he was faced with two decisions. He could tell Severus and his parents and possibly get the cloak taken away, or he could keep it a secret and cherish this gift from his birth parents.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked at Harry's look, and Harry explained his train of thought. "Oh, don't tell them!" Ron advised. "It's not like you'll use it to get into trouble," the boy added. "You _should_ have it. It was your birth father's after all." Harry nodded along, letting the other boy talk him into his decision. Folding it up carefully, he stuffed it into the bottom of his trunk and climbed into bed.

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Wake me in a few hours." Ron nodded absently and turned back to his chocolate and his book on the history of the Chudley Cannons.

* * *

Really sorry this is so late. But I had to go to Louisiana to qualify for the National Karate Championship. I've been busy with training. Now that I've qualified I'll be even busier, but I promise to try and update this frequently. Sorry again and please let me know what you think. I'm not really happy with this hasty ending, and I may go back and work it out. 


	15. The Dark Forest

The new term started with a fervor as fifth and seventh year students began realizing OWLS and NEWTS were only a few months away. Though Harry had not told Draco about the invisibility cloak, he did tell Draco about the Sorcerer's Stone being in the castle and that someone was probably trying to steal it.

"There's no way anyone's getting past that three-headed dog," Draco said after dinner one night. Harry had to agree, but something about Fluffy seemed to nag at him. So the next Saturday, Harry took a stroll on the grounds and ended up at Hagrid's hut.

"Hello, Harry," the half-giant greeted. Fang, Hagrid's great boar hound, bounded up to Harry and nearly knocked him over in his excitement. "I trust you're staying out trouble," Hagrid warned knowingly.

"We haven't been back to see Fluffy, if that's what you mean," Harry returned. "I just wanted to…" a noise from inside the hut startled them, and Hagrid forgot completely about Harry in his rush to attend to his kettle. Using overly large mitts, he pulled something from the large pot over the fire and moved to the table. Harry followed and sidled up to the thing warily.

"What is that?" Harry asked, causing Hagrid to jump in surprise.

"Blimey Harry! You scared me to death! Best run along," he said quickly, "I'm not really prepared for visitors." He tried to shoo Harry out, but the boy squirmed away and returned to the table.

"How in the world did you get a dragon egg!" Harry exclaimed, and Hagrid clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! No one s'psoed to know!" Hagrid slammed his door shut and cooed softly at the thing. Harry backed up quickly as the egg began shuddering. Then, with a sound like glass breaking, the hatchling dragon burst from the egg, sending shards everywhere. Hagrid didn't seem to mind, and Harry had shielded himself behind the groundskeeper. The small reptilian cry brought his attention back and Harry peered around Hagrid to the creature on the table.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Norwegian Ridgeback," Hagrid said proudly. "Hello, Norbert," he cooed at the thing and fiddled his fingers at it lovingly. Harry, having read a book about dragons as a boy, knew that even as hatchlings dragons were not creatures one wanted to mess with.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked.

"Aw, he won't harm nobody," Hagrid insisted. "'Sides, he's got no one else."

"Shouldn't he be in a colony? Like Romania or something?" Harry stepped a little closer, and the baby dragon snapped at Harry's fingers. Immediately, Hagrid stepped forward and batted the thing on its nose, causing Harry's heart to skip a beat.

"No Norbert! We don't bite!" Harry snorted at this; telling a dragon not to bite was like telling a fish not to swim. A gasp from outside pulled their attention, and Harry's gaze shot over to the window. Draco was peering in with Ron at his side. Both boys were gaping at the baby dragon, and Harry bolted outside. Ron was dumbstruck and couldn't move, but Draco had taken off at a run toward the castle; presumably to tell Severus about the dragon.

Harry sprinted after him, calling his name and begging him not to tell. Just before they reached the doors, Harry caught up with Draco and pounced on him. Both boys went tumbling, and Draco instinctively began shoving at his brother.

"You can't tell, Draco!" Harry yelled immediately.

"It's dangerous and doesn't belong here!" Draco yelled back, pushing his brother's hands from around his waist. Harry latched onto Draco's robes, hoping to hold the boy down, but a terrible ripping sound echoed off the walls as Draco's winter cloak split. Harry froze, realizing what he'd done, but before an apology could escape his lips Draco was upon him. Draco landed a solid punch on Harry's jaw, causing Harry to cry out in pain. This time it was Draco who stopped, staring in horror at what he'd done. Harry tried to stand up, brushing off Draco's proffered hand. A redheaded blur sailed past him and slammed into Draco, letting out a feral yell. Harry dashed in to pull Ron away, but they were too late.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley!" Snape's voice resounded across the compound, immediately halting the altercation. Snape grabbed both boys by the scruff of their collars and yanked them to their feet. Glaring at Harry as well, he demanded answers. Ron yelled without thinking, as Harry had realized he was prone to do.

"Malfoy punched Harry! I was defending him!" Snape glared at his insolence and turned to Draco, who was looking more and more squeamish as he realized just who had interrupted their fight. Harry's eyes were begging with Draco not to tell about the dragon, but Harry also didn't want Draco to take the blame.

"Actually, Professor, I knocked Draco down." Severus' stern glare turned on him. "I was just playing at first, but then I tore Draco's cloak and he got mad. I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean it! Mum can fix it, I'm sure and –"

"Enough! Come with me!" He strode away, confident that the three boys were trailing obediently behind him. They were soon standing in the Potions Master's office, receiving a vicious scolding. His wrath fell first on his two godsons, reveling in the fear he found in their eyes.

"Nothing – I repeat _nothing_ – gives any student the right to lay a hand on another. I don't care if you are brothers, fighting will not be tolerated, as I know it is not tolerated at home. That goes for you as well, Mr. Weasley, though your intentions were _noble_," he spat the word as if it were dirty. "You three will serve detention tonight with Mr. Filch." The three exchanged worried looks but Severus paid them no mind. "And that will be fifty points…._each_." Draco gulped, knowing he was now in trouble with Severus for also causing him to deduct points from his own house. "You are dismissed, Mr. Weasley." Ron threw the other two looks of encouragement that were completely lost as the door shut the two Malfoy heirs in with their furious godfather.

That night, Harry and Draco's backsides were still smarting a little as they met Filch at the Entrance Hall. He sneered at them in the lantern light as he led them out onto the grounds and over to Hagrid's hut.

"Get yer wits about ya, man," Filch reprimanded as Hagrid gave a big sniff as he loaded a crossbow. "The Forest is no place for a blubbering breakdown."

"The Forest!" Harry and Draco exclaimed together.

"We can't go there!" Ron added, but Filch seemed to delight in their fear.

"You will," he told them, "Or I'll let Professor Snape know you refused to complete your detention." Thoroughly chastised, Harry and Draco shook their heads fervently, huddling together for warmth in the crisp January night air.

As Filch left them for the warmth of the castle, Hagrid looked at his charges. "I told Dumbledore about Norbert," he said finally as they began walking toward the darkened tree line. "He was understanding, Dumbledore was, but he said a school's no place for a dragon. So I let him take Norbert to a dragon colony," he nodded at Harry.

"That's good, isn't it?" Draco said quietly. "I mean, he'll get to live with his own kind."

"Yeah," Harry added. "That's loads better than growing up alone. He'd have no dragon friends here." Hagrid sniffed again and nodded his agreement.

"Dumbledore even said I could go this summer and visit for a while. Good man, that Dumbledore." Things quieted down as they entered the forest, the three boys huddling around the imposing form of the groundskeeper, hoping their were no dangerous creatures waiting to pick them off.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Harry asked finally.

"Looking for a hurt unicorn," Hagrid explained. "Found some blood this evening, and we need to find the poor beast."

"Killing unicorns is awful," Draco said. "What could be doing it?"

"Dunno," Hagrid admitted.

"Hope we don't run into whatever it is," Ron said softly, as if wanting to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Soon, they came to a fork and Hagrid turned to them.

"Right now Harry," he stood up a little straighter, "You and Draco take Fang and go that way exactly one hundred paces. If you don't find anything, turn around and come back. If you do, shoot up sparks with yer wand. Ron, you'll come with me."

"Okay," the redhead squeaked. Draco paled a little at the thought of losing the protection of Hagrid's giant crossbow, and he pulled his wand out. Harry did the same and they bid goodbye as they separated.

"I'm writing Dad about this," Draco said finally, his voice haughty but quiet. Harry sighed loudly and swept the lantern around.

"What good will that do?" Harry asked. "You can't write him now, and we'll be safely back at the castle by the time you can. Dumbledore's not going to sack Hagrid, and the Ministry can't interfere thanks to Hogwarts' bylaws."

"But Dad's on the Board of Governors!" Draco exclaimed before clamped a hand tightly over his mouth.

"Look, Uncle Severus knows we're out here!" Harry returned. "Don't you think if anyone could do something he would?" Draco nodded reluctantly. A noise caught their attention and Draco pulled the lantern from Harry's hand and swept it in the direction of the noise.

On the ground lay a beautiful unicorn, its silvery white mane stained with its own blood. Draco let out a scream and bolted back in the direction they had come, sure that his brother was close behind. But Harry wasn't running; his eyes were fixed on the creature hovering over the unicorn, looking as if it were drinking from the puncture wounds in the creature's neck.

Suddenly the dark figure looked up, and Harry felt a searing heat shoot through his curse scar. Unable to move, Harry watched as the looming figure rose from its unicorn feast and glided toward him. Harry could do nothing but back up a couple of shuffling steps before falling to the ground in pain. As the creature neared, Harry feared he would not get to see his twelfth birthday.

A war cry erupted over Harry's head and a great equestrian figure leapt over his prone form and placed itself between him and the creature. Harry watched the centaur rear up and yell at the figure, scaring it off. It glided away and back into the depths of the forest, presumably to wait until they were gone to finish its meal.

"Harry Potter, it is not safe for you here," the centaur said as it trotted over. A massive came down and lifted Harry to his feet as other figures crashed through the brush. Hagrid was first, brandishing his crossbow. Upon seeing the centaur, Draco and Ron gaped openly, but Hagrid merely waved a little.

"Hello, Firenze. Thanks for looking after Harry."

"It was my pleasure," Firenze replied, "But he should not venture back into the forest."

"What was that?" Harry asked the centaur, hoping for any answer other than the one coursing through his head. "And why was it…" he gestured to the unicorn.

"To drink the blood of a unicorn is a sin so great that from the moment the blood touches your lips you are cursed to live a half life," the centaur explained.

"Who would want such a life?" Harry asked again.

"Can you think of no one? No one who would wish to remain alive until it could find a means of restoring himself permanently?" Harry gulped and nodded, looking at Draco in fear. "Do you know what is in the castle at this very moment?"

"The stone," Harry whispered, ignoring the startled gasp from Hagrid.

"Take care, Harry Potter, for I am alone in my quest to protect you in this forest. Do not enter again." With that, he galloped away, leaving no trace he was ever there. Hagrid ushered Harry out of the clearing, and Draco stuck close by his brother for support.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders. Harry merely nodded, rubbing his scar.

"It's him," he whispered fearfully. "He wants the stone so he can come back." Ron, who had no idea to whom they were referring, strolled along next to them keeping an eye out for anything else.

"He can't get into Hogwarts," Ron offered, still not knowing who "he" was. "Granger keeps going on and on about how well protected Hogwarts is. Something about Anti-Apparition wards and concealment charms and the like."

"Then someone's going to steal it for him," Harry said. "Someone already in Hogwarts."

"Right now," Draco said, trying to take his and his brother's minds off of the close call, "we need to get back to the castle and go see Professor Snape. He can at least give you something for the scar. Stop rubbing it!" Harry smirked through his melancholy at his brother's mothering tone, but he complied. Hagrid dropped Ron off with Filch to go back to Gryffindor Tower as he took the Malfoy boys to the dungeons. When they arrived, Snape was still in his office grading papers. Upon seeing Draco's frantic state and Harry's angry red scar, he immediately shooed the groundskeeper away without explanation and took the boys to his quarters.

One anti-inflammatory potion and two cups of cocoa later, Severus extracted the story from his godsons. Hardly believing his ears, he promised them he would inform the headmaster of what he had learned before sending them to their rooms in his chambers.

He left Draco at his door, but escorted Harry all the way to the bed. Pulling back the sheets, Severus applied the cream once more to Harry's still-inflamed scar. The cool cream and his godfather's gentle ministrations soon had Harry completely relaxed and asleep. Severus sat by the boy's bedside a few more moments staring blankly into the darkness. No one would know just how close Harry had come to death that night, but Severus' heart still sped up a little at the thought. And if the Dark Lord were truly trying to reclaim life, Severus would do anything in his power to ensure the safety of his godsons – even if that meant divulging some not so pleasant secrets to the Malfoys.

Vowing to inform Dumbledore first thing in the morning, Severus swept all the lights off and went to his own bedchambers for a restless night of sleep.


	16. The Plan

"Severus, I understand your concerns. However, I must insist that the Stone is completely safe where it is and no one can possibly attain it; I have seen to that myself." Albus sat behind his desk, a quill scribbling madly across several sheets of parchment all on its own. Severus stood ramrod straight in front of the man, conflicted between the trust he had in the headmaster and his instincts.

"Headmaster, I am merely reporting to you what I know of a potentially dangerous situation. If someone were to get into the final chamber –"

"The stone is still safe in that scenario, Severus. I cannot tell you why I am so confident; I must simply ask that you trust me on this." Knowing he would no further with the old man, Severus gave a short bow and made his exit. He had sent the boys off early that morning so he could meet with Albus and finish his grading. But he had also warned Harry to be extra-vigilant for anything out of the ordinary. Now, standing before Albus, Severus couldn't help but wonder if the old man was right. There was no reason to think anyone could even get past the defenses, let alone whatever Albus himself had set up in the final chamber. Nodding once, he made his exit from the office, scowling at a few unlucky students as he passed them on his way back to the dungeons.

And so the days continued on, with winter melting slowly into spring. Rainy days meant long hours of studying for Harry, Draco, and their small group. Quidditch was the only break from the monotony of schoolwork, and Harry reveled in the feel of the Nimbus 2000. It responded better than any broom he'd ever had, and he and Draco could often be found taking turns on the pitch on lazy Saturday afternoons.

Harry had pushed his experience in the forest to the back of his mind, deciding instead to concentrate on his end of year exams. With the study group and his extra reading, Harry had surpassed Hermione in Potions and was second only to Draco, though their brews were nearly identical. He had brought his Transfiguration score up from the beginning of the term and he felt confident about the final.

Harry had, however, let his History fall by the wayside, and was dismayed when his latest essay was returned with a "B" scribbled neatly at the top. Severus had forbid him from practicing Quidditch that weekend, instead assigning the boy a small research project on the first Goblin Rebellion in preparation for finals. The report had taken most of the night and it was just before curfew when Severus dismissed him back to his dorm.

He wasn't trying to be sneaky, but years of padding around Malfoy Manor without disturbing Lucius' work had made Harry's footfalls almost non-existent. When he came upon the Hospital Wing, Harry couldn't help but overhear Hagrid speaking with Madame Pompfrey.

"I'm tellin' ya!" he bellowed, "There's all kinds of talk goin' on in the forest."

"Nonsense," Poppy reprimanded, "The Headmaster has assured us all that there is absolutely no danger. I'll not have you scaring the wits out of everyone. Now, lie down so I can have a look at that leg." Harry strained his ears a little more as the medi-witch mumbled something about centaurs and arrows.

"Yow! Watch it!"

"Hold still!" Harry had to suppress a giggle at the mental image of Hagrid being restrained by the rather petite woman. "There, now stay there while I go get a blood replenishing potion. Then you can go report your cockamamie story to Albus."

"It's not codswallop!" Hagrid protested. "Firenze said the stone's in danger!" Harry gasped rather loudly, causing the two adults inside the Hospital Wing to stop their conversation. Harry scampered away, not to keen on getting caught eavesdropping right after a punishment from Severus. Pompfrey stepped out into the corridor just as Harry rounded the corner that would lead him to the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Taking the steps two at a time, he leapt over the small gap as the stairs started to shift. Panting the password, he bounded through the portrait hole and scurried up the stairs to the first year boys' dormitory. The other occupants were either sleeping or getting ready for bed, so Harry forced himself to act normally. As he pulled the covers over his head, one thought entered his mind: _I have to stop him._

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very tired and restless, but he forced himself up and to the showers. With that done he joined Hermione and Neville on their way to breakfast. He ate in near silence, only offering input when someone addressed him directly. His thoughts strayed every now and then to the stone and what would happen if Voldemort were to get it.

"Let's take a walk," Hermione suggested, "It's such a nice day out." Neville excused himself, something about a Potions review, but Harry shrugged and grabbed Draco and Sophie on the way out. The four first years meandered about the grounds, chatting about school and what they were doing over the summer. As they neared Hagrid's hut, they could hear a soft melody playing on his pipes. Draco's face twisted in a grimace as they approached.

"Glad they got rid of that beast," he whispered to Harry. Though they had resolved their argument, the dragon was still a sore point with Harry so it was no surprise when Draco shrank back a little at Harry's glare. "I was just pointing out," he offered. But he never got to finish his thoughts as he bumped into Harry's back. Harry had stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes fixed on an unknown point.

"Hang on," he said finally, and then, "That's a bit odd."

"What's odd, Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry had taken off at a run toward Hagrid, and the others had to hurry to keep up.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, and the half-giant grinned at the boy's approach.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hagrid," Harry rushed on, "How did you get that egg?"

"I told you," Hagrid said, "I won it from that fella down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, actually."

"What egg?" Sophie asked, but Harry ignored her and kept going. "What did he look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid admitted, "he kept his hood up, mostly. Why?"

"And he just _happened_ to have an egg? The odds are nearly improbable!"

"Not in the trade. That's how I got Fluffy."

"Did he say anything? About how he got it, I mean," Harry added quickly.

"No, but he was rather persistent on giving me proper instructions for hatching. But I told him, I says, after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."

"A dragon!" Hermione and Sophie exclaimed.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked guardedly.

"Of course he did!" Hagrid returned. "It's not often you come across a three-headed dog, even in the trade."

"Three headed dog!" screamed the girls.

"But I told him the trick to taming any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for instance – play him a little music and he falls right out." Eyes wide, Harry took off again, this time for the castle. Draco grabbed the girls and followed him all the way to McGonagall's office. If she was surprised to see two Gryffindors and two Slytherins barreling into her office noisily, she didn't show it. She did, however, purse her lips disapprovingly at their entrance.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried. Only a little startled by the demand of an eleven-year old, Minerva McGonagall looked at them primly from behind her desk.

"I'm afraid the Headmaster has left on urgent business," she told them, interested at their dismayed reactions.

"It's about the stone," Harry said finally, earning a sharp glare from Draco and a shocked look from his Head of House.

"How in the world do you – ? Nevermind," she looked at them over her bifocals. "I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that the stone is perfectly safe. Leave this office at once and do so _quietly_." Harry made to protest, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"We're sorry to have bothered you, Professor," he intoned as he led his three companions into the hall. When the door had shut behind them, Harry yanked out of his grasp.

"Are you mad?" Draco yelled. "What if _she's _the one after it? You just let her know we're on to her!"

"Professor McGonagall could not possibly be after…whatever it is," Hermione said proudly.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Harry and Draco said together, causing Hermione to squeak.

"It's _here?_" Clamping a hand over her mouth, Harry pulled her (and subsequently the two Slytherins) into a smaller alcove.

"Yes, it's here. And someone is trying to steal it to give to Voldemort." Sophie flinched at the name, and both girls' faces went pale.

"But he's gone," Sophie said finally. "You killed him."

"No, I think I just slowed him down," Harry said. "And besides, Mum says it was my real mum sacrificing herself for me that made it impossible for him to kill me."

"Ancient magic," Hermione whispered. "And with Dumbledore gone now…"

"Exactly. I think whoever it is who's trying to steal the stone is going to try tonight."

"So what do you want _us _to do about it?" Sophie asked. "We're only eleven, after all."

"We'll have to go down the trap door," Harry said simply. "Tonight." Draco's face paled.

"But what about Fluffy? That thing will murder us!" he cried.

"We'll just have to play him a little music. I think I know a charm that will keep an instrument playing for a few minutes…long enough for us to get down the trap door."

"Fine," Draco said, "but how do we get there? I assume being seen wandering the corridors would put a damper on your heroics." Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I, uh, got something for Christmas that will help. Hermione and I will meet you by the Slytherin commons after curfew. 9:30 sharp." Sophie started to back up.

"There's no way I'm going," she said. "My parents said one screw up this year and they're sending me to Durmstrang."

"Fine," Harry spat, "you can be our backup. If you don't hear from us in one hour, send Professor Snape after us."

"Why don't we just go tell him now?" she asked sensibly. "He could get Dumbledore back here."

"Because if we're going to catch whoever this is, they don't need to know we're on to them."

"Speaking of Professor Snape…" Hermione trailed off as her eyes focused on the figure striding down the corridor. They scrambled from the alcove and placed themselves lazily about the corridor, as if they were just gathered to discuss schoolwork and finals.

"Why are you four not outside enjoying this weather?" he asked them, the iciness in his tone directed more at Hermione than anyone. Harry shrugged.

"We have finals coming up, sir," he answered, "I'd hate to be grounded this summer for failing an exam." Snape eyed him cautiously; he knew they were up to something, and Draco's face gave away nothing. But Harry had always been a little slower in masking his intentions. Whatever they had planned, the determination on his godson's face worried him.

"Stay out of trouble," he warned them, his gaze falling on Harry and Draco respectively.

"Yes, sir," they intoned together before leading the girls off to the courtyard.

"Everyone get ready. I don't know what's down there, but if the teachers have set up protections then we'd best be prepared." He walked off with Hermione to change out of his school clothes before dinner, and Draco led Sophie back to the dungeons.

"I don't like this," she said to the blonde as they descended the last staircase.

"My brother is a little rash sometimes, but when he's got an idea in his head it's really hard to talk him out of it. I usually go along to make sure he doesn't blow himself up." Draco gave the password and they sat in a secluded corner of the common room.

"I still think we should at least tell Professor Snape," she repeated. "I mean, he's your godfather right?" Draco nodded. "Then he'll want to do whatever he can to make sure you're safe."

"I think Harry's right on this one," Draco admitted. "Not letting too many people know we know is for the better. I mean, you saw McGonagall's reaction."

"Fine, but you guys get _one_ hour. And I still don't know how you're getting to wherever it is without being seen."

"I have no clue, either. But I trust my brother," Draco said. "We're going to the third floor corridor, over by our study room. There's a large three-headed dog guarding a trap door. That's where the stone is hidden."

At dinner, Harry tried his best to keep up with the conversations at the table, but his mind was wandering to their mission. Hermione shared his foreboding look, but she too tried her best to distract herself with a book. Draco wasn't faring better at the Slytherin table, and eventually he gave up and retreated from Crabbe and Goyle's stupid banter. Harry got up and followed him out, and they walked in an amiable silence to the Entrance Hall.

"Well," Harry said finally, "I'm gonna go get some work done. I'll see you at 9:30."

"Yeah," Draco said. "Wear your winter cloak; it's probably cold down there." Harry rolled his eyes at his brother and began his walk to Gryffindor Tower. Draco watched until his brother was out of sight before he trekked down to the Slytherin Commons.

* * *

Next up, the foray under the third floor…hopefully I can get it written soon. I'm taking a trip to Corpus this weekend. So if don't get it out before then, see you in June! 


	17. Outcomes and Outrage

Harry checked for the fourth time that his wand was readily accessible as he and Hermione prepared to leave the common room. As soon as everyone had fallen asleep, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and snuck downstairs to wait for Hermione.

Hermione sat on her bed staring at her wand. She knew she should lie down and go to sleep, to get ready for the last of her finals tomorrow. But the past year at Hogwarts had taught her so much more than what she learned from books. She knew that she had to help Harry, no matter what, because that's what friends do. Standing, she quickly reviewed a list of spells she might need for their adventure before quietly exiting the room.

"You ready?" Harry asked quietly as he shook out his cloak. Hermione nodded quickly as they exited the portrait hole. She startled only momentarily as he whipped the cloak around them and her body disappeared.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" she whispered fervently. Harry grinned and shrugged, as if to say he'd tell her later. Quietly, they snuck around Filch on his way back in from checking the grounds. Once down the dungeons steps, Harry's breath came in shorter bursts. He didn't know if ghosts could see through invisibility cloaks, but getting caught by the Bloody Baron was not on his list of things to happen tonight.

As they approached the entrance to the Slytherin Commons, they heard the wall slide back and Draco's pale head emerged into the torchlight. Not resisting an opportunity to scare his brother witless, Harry directed them behind the Slytherin as he reached out.

Only Harry's hand stifled Draco's scream of surprise, and he eyed his brother enviously as he emerged from beneath the cloak.

"How in the world did you get an invisibility cloak?" Draco's voice was just above a whisper, but too loud for Harry's liking.

"Pipe down, you prat, or you'll get us caught. I got it for Christmas; I don't know who sent it. The note said it belonged to James Potter." A short silence fell over them before Hermione stepped up to them.

"I don't think this will cover all of us completely, but we may as well go on. We only have an hour before Sophie alerts a teacher." She pulled the boys in close, rolling her eyes as Draco tried to put Harry between himself and her.

The trio made their way slowly upstairs to the third floor, only partially surprised when they encountered no one along the way. As they reached the third floor corridor that housed Fluffy, Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hang on," he whispered, and Draco threw the cloak off. Before them lay a very large three-headed dog obviously in the middle of a very peaceful slumber.

"He's sleeping!" In the corner a harp sat playing a soft tune, keeping the beast asleep.

"Whoever it is has already been here," Harry said. "Come on," he moved over and found the trap door, staring in dismay at the large black paw that blocked it.

"Well," Hermione urged, "come on." She stooped down and set her hand gently on the paw, testing to see if the beast would awaken. But the canine slept on and the boys ducked down to help her push the large foot off the door. Harry pulled the handle up and swung the door open to reveal nothing but blackness.

"How far down, you think?" Draco asked, his neck craning.

"_Lumos,_" Hermione incanted before thrusting her arm down the hole. As far as the light shone they could see nothing, but Harry thought he detected something slithering down there.

"No time like the present," he shrugged, but Draco's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Does it seem…_quiet_ in here?" As one, the three children looked up at the massive jaws of Fluffy, six eyes staring down at them hungrily. Screaming, Harry pushed Hermione into the hole before shoving Draco after her. He felt the hot breath of one of the heads near his neck as the jaws closed around the spot he had just vacated before plunging feet first into the darkness.

They landed on something springy, and Harry sighed deeply. But his heart stopped as he felt a tendril wrap itself quickly around his ankle and he looked around for his companions. Draco's face was the very picture of panic as he squirmed around trying to free himself. But Hermione wasn't moving at all; she seemed to be studying the thing into which they'd fallen.

The tendrils were shying away from her still-lit wand, and the vine-like tendrils seemed to almost flock to Draco's struggling figure. As soon as she extinguished her wand, the tendrils around her began inching slowly toward her.

"Devil's Snare!" she cried, and both boys froze and looked at her. "We have to relax."

"If I can just reach my wand…" Draco struggled, moving slowly so the vines would not encase him further. Hermione forced herself to calm down and, having no moving target, the Snare released her to the floor below. Harry felt his heart quicken, but forced himself to do the same. As he descended, he saw Draco finally pull his wand from its holster and intone a spell.

"_Lumos Solem!"_ he cried, and a bright light flooded from his wand. The tendrils around him immediately let go and he fell unceremoniously to the floor. Harry pulled him to his feet as he doused his wand.

"'Deadly fun but will sulk in the sun,'" Draco quoted. "Guess those study sessions paid off." They shared a good laugh as they spotted a door ahead of them. Beyond they detected a fluttering sound none of them could identify. But as soon as they opened the door, they stopped.

Hundreds of keys, each with a tiny pair of wings, were flying about the room lazily. A broom sat suspended in the air, waiting for a rider. Moving over to the door, Hermione tried an unlocking spell on the door to no avail.

"We need the key," she said, and Draco looked at the lock.

"This looks like the door to Grandfather's cellar," he said. "We need a big old key." Harry peered around and finally spotted it.

"There!" he said, pointing, "the one with a messed up wing." Looking back at the broom, he shook his head. "No way it's this easy."

"You _are_ Gryffindor's prize Seeker," Draco teased, "surely you can outwit a few keys."

"A few!"

"Enough! Harry, we need that key to get through this door. You go up and get it, then throw it down to us." Hermione huffed and gestured as Harry thought a moment more. Shrugging, Harry gripped the broom and mounted, unsurprised when the entire flock of keys began descending on him. Lifting off, he managed to dodge the first assault and make a grab for the old key. Three of the smaller ones darted toward his hand and stung him into pulling back. Making a large circle he backtracked, pulling the entire flock behind him. Only a few keys remained in front of him, hoping to block his access to the right key.

Doing a barrel roll enabled Harry to reach up and grab the key from underneath. He righted himself and banked just before a pillar and smiled as he heard some of the first few keys impact into it. He tossed the key down to Draco who caught it and unlocked the door quickly. Harry made another circle as Hermione and Draco went through the door, both standing behind it to slam it just after Harry came through.

Putting on a burst of speed, Harry zoomed through the doorway, braking hard as the remaining keys impaled themselves through the thick wooden door. Dismounting, he took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings.

"What is this place?" he asked, stepping forward.

Large statues were placed around the room, and piles of rubble lay everywhere. Somewhere in the distance a door closed and the statues began to move. Piles of rubble reformed and moved to their spots, and Draco groaned as he realized where they were.

"It's a giant chess board," he sighed. Hermione pursed her lips together and looked at Harry.

"And I think it wants us to play," he pointed as they of the pieces on their side moved off to the side of the board.

"Anyone good at chess?" Draco asked.

"Ron plays all the time," Hermione offered.

"Well, we can't go get him now," Harry shrugged. He made to get on the board, but Draco's hand stopped him.

"This is wizard's chess," he warned, "and I, for one, do not feel like getting clobbered by a Bishop."

"Here, here," Hermione whispered.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Whoever it is in there is going to have to come back through here to get out. And they don't know we're here," Draco said. "I say we hide and wait for whoever it is. As soon as they step through the door, we stun them."

"With what?" Hermione asked. "We don't learn any offensive spells in DADA until third year."

"Yes, well, lucky for you then that Harry and I have been raised knowing how to defend ourselves should we have to. We know a few. Easiest one is the Disarming Spell. Hermione, that one will be yours. You can position yourself there," he pointed to a spot in the shadows in a corner next to the door. "The incantation is '_Expelliarmus_.' It's a simple flick, but you have to mean it." He looked around the room and then onto the chess board.

"Harry, you're really good with the Binding Charm. You remember? Dad couldn't break out for a good two minutes." Harry smiled at the memory and looked around for a good spot.

"I'll climb up on the Bishop there. The higher ground will make it easier to aim." Draco nodded in agreement.

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"Stunning Spell for me," Draco answered. "I practiced that one all last year on the house elves."

"The what?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Tell you later," Harry whispered to her, then turned back to Draco. "Where will you be?"

"In the corner opposite Hermione," he said. With a final practice of the order they retreated to their spots.

As he sat in one of the crevices created by the shape of the Bishop, Harry tried to control his breathing. His scar, which had before only been mildly annoying, was burning fiercely. He guessed it was probably an angry red as well, and it felt hot to the touch. But as he was unable to do anything about it immediately, he did his best to ignore it. Glancing at his companions, Harry found Hermione in her corner practicing her wand movement again and again. Draco's face was determined as he trained his wand on the door.

After a few moments of silence Harry sighed loudly, earning him a sharp glare from Draco. But before he could scold his brother the door flew open and their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher barreled through the door screeching horribly. Harry and Hermione were fast, however, and soon the man was bound and wandless. As the man's eyes burned into Harry's, Draco put all his power behind the Stunning Spell. Harry's scar exploded just as Quirrell's eyes closed and he pitched forward off the Bishop, cracking his head on the way down. He heard Hermione scream, his brother call his name and footfalls pounding over to him before he blacked out completely.

The next thing he recalled was Madame Pomfrey's worried voice calling to him from very nearby. _That's odd_, Harry thought, _why is Madam Pomfrey in my dorm?_ But the events of before came screaming back and Harry's eyes flew open. He made to sit up, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him horizontal. Looking over, he held his godfather's steely gaze for a moment before looking at the mediwitch.

Poppy had a flustered look in her eyes as she began looking Harry over. Harry's eyes wandered to Draco standing off to the side. He looked tired but relieved, and when Harry looked at Severus he saw a mixture of worry and anger. Harry knew he'd be paying the price this summer, but it was worth it.

"What happened?" he croaked, his voice raw from lack of water. Pomfrey helped him to take a few sips from the glass by his bed before Severus stepped forward.

"When you didn't return, Miss Roper came to my chambers and informed me of your idiotic attempt at 'rescuing' the stone. Thankfully she decided not to wait the full hour you had given her. I went through the chambers and found Draco and Miss Granger standing over you and Professor Quirrell. What, may I ask, was going through that Gryffindor brain of yours when you concocted this…this plan?" Poppy stepped back as Severus interposed himself. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took Harry's chin in his hands and made sure he had the youth's attention.

"You could have died," he said simply, "And you put your brother and your friend at risk as well."

"He didn't make me go!" Draco protested, but a stern glare from Severus let him know that he, too, would be dealt with. Tears came to Harry's eyes but he refused to cry. Still certain he'd done the right thing, he lifted his chin up and out of the man's grasp.

"We tried to tell Professor McGonagall," he protested. "She wouldn't listen to us when we told her the stone was in danger."

"So you decided to go after whomever it was yourselves? Three eleven year olds? Harry…Quirrell had been possessed by the Dark Lord. He was right there, living off the man. If the Dark Lord had realized you were there…" Suddenly realizing the situation he had put himself and his friends in, Harry choked back a sob.

"We tried…" he said weakly, but he now knew he should have trusted his godfather. "I'm sorry." Not caring who was around, he threw his arms around Severus and buried his head in the man's shoulder. Pursing his lips, Severus gave the boy a few short pats on the back before pushing him back to lie down.

"You've had a rough ordeal. You'll stay here one more night; the Leaving Feast is tomorrow. Your parents are coming to get both of you." Severus almost took delight in the fear that simple sentence inspired in both boys, but he knew the punishments Lucius would deal out this summer would be harsh. Harry quieted down and Severus knew the calming potion had once again kicked in. Draco lingered for only a moment before the potions master led his Slytherin out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry was released the next day on strict orders to take it easy for a few days. Harry knew that the punishments his father would dole would wear him down, but he was determined to bear them honorably. He had made a mistake and now he had to pay for it. He only hoped Draco didn't hate him for getting him into trouble as well.

Professor McGonagall found Harry and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower exchanging addresses to keep in contact over the summer. She pulled them aside and squeezed both their shoulders.

"The Headmaster would like to see you two," she informed them, and they followed her out of the portrait hole and through the castle. They came upon a great gargoyle, and Harry admired the stonework before it leapt aside to reveal a spiraling staircase. Following their Head of House, Harry and Hermione entered a small antechamber. Severus was there with Draco and Sophie, and the four exchange ominous looks before following their Housemasters through the doors into the Headmaster's office.

Portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses adorned the walls; they were all looking sternly at the children as they entered. A few managed comments about irresponsibility, but Harry ignored them.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling at the six people in his office. The children were ushered to sit while Snape and McGonagall flanked them. Dumbledore stood and came around the desk, offering a small plate of candy.

"Lemon Drop?" he asked jovially, and Harry looked at his friends before taking one. They did as well and they sat sucking on the candy as the headmaster paced a bit.

"I must admit, the story I have heard from your professors is quite astounding, but I'm afraid I'm missing some details. Would you four please elaborate on your adventure?" The headmaster didn't look perturbed at all; quite the opposite actually, and Harry was a little put off at the enthusiasm of the aged wizard.

For the next hour Harry and his friends detailed their story, beginning at how they stumbled onto the mystery (Harry was given a sharp glare for eavesdropping on _two_ conversations) to how they planned to detain whomever had retrieved the stone.

"Very clever, indeed, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled at Draco, who squirmed a little at the attention. "It seems the four of you have had quite the adventure. I'm afraid, however, that your attempts were futile. No one could have retrieved the stone. You see, I put the stone in the Mirror of Erised – a device that is quite remarkable. It shows what one desires most above all things, and men have been driven mad in front of it. By placing the stone inside, I ensured that only one who wanted the stone but did not want to use it would be able to retrieve it. Quirrel was unable to remove the stone even for Voldemort."

"Professor Snape said that You-Know-Who was possessing Professor Quirrell," Harry asked the question with his tone and the headmaster's face dropped a little.

"Yes, well, it seems that Voldemort has decided that the poor professor's usefulness had run its course."

"You mean he's dead," Sophie said, and Hermione gasped.

"Alas, yes," Albus sighed. "But now is not the time to dwell on such things. I summoned you here to hear your story and to adjust the point standings." Harry's face dropped, and he stole a glance at Draco. Slytherin was in the lead after winning the Quidditch cup (Harry had been unconscious for the finals and Gryffindor lost horribly without their star Seeker), but Harry feared a point loss would put Ravenclaw in the lead.

"First, to Miss Sophie Roper, for her willingness to help her friends even if it went against their wishes – fifty points to Slytherin." Draco and Harry's heads shot up simultaneously at the awarding of points. They had been sure points were to be deducted, and they couldn't help but notice Snape and McGonagall's silent outrage at the headmaster's actions.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for cool use of intellect while others were losing their heads, fifty points." Hermione smiled at Harry, but stifled it at a stern glare from McGonagall. "To Mr. Draco Malfoy for developing an effective strategy to protect his friends, fifty points. And to Mr. Harry Malfoy," Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle for a moment, though no one save Severus noticed, "For having the honor and courage to continue in the face of danger and peril, and for encouraging comraderie, sixty points." Harry and Hermione shared a small smile as they realized they had ousted Ravenclaw from their second place position. Slytherin had won the House Cup, but Harry couldn't have been happier. As they left the Headmaster's office, the four began chatting about the headmaster's odd behavior.

"I was so sure he was going to take away every last point from our houses," Sophie admitted. "I just hope my parents don't go completely stark mad." Harry shrugged nonchalantly, not telling the girl he had practically pleaded with Professor Snape to not tell her parents of her involvement in the scheme. In the end, the potions master had sent the letter home to her parents, but he requested that they not pull her from her studies at Hogwarts. Harry hoped it was enough.

"How long until the Leaving Feast?" Draco asked suddenly, reminding Harry of their parents' impending arrival. Hermione checked a clock as they passed the Entrance Hall.

"About four hours. I guess we should go pack." They paused and looked at each other, Hermione shifting from foot to foot.

"We'll set up the study sessions when we get back, I guess?" Harry said finally.

"Sure," Hermione replied. "But we may have to change the night depending on classes and Quidditch."

"_If_ our parents let us play next year," Harry sulked.

"Let's plan to meet in Diagon Alley," Sophie suggested, and the others were enthusiastic.

"Sure, but we'll have to owl you guys later this summer. And Draco and I always have a joint birthday sometime in the summer. We'll invite you."

"We have to go," Draco interjected. "I'd like to get packed before Dad gets here and we can't move for a week." Harry chuckled nervously but agreed, and they split into pairs as they returned to their common rooms.

Sometime later, Draco had nearly finished packing and was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The door opened, but Draco didn't look up believing it to be one of his roommates. A sharp rap on his leg alerted him to the fact that his father had in fact stormed into the room and was now looming over him.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing!" he exclaimed. "We get a call from Severus alerting us that Harry had just been released from the Hospital Wing, and Albus just got done explaining why! What on earth were you thinking?" He had grabbed Draco's robes and hoisted the boy out of bed and was now standing over him.

"I…We were just…I was just trying to make sure Harry didn't kill himself!" Draco said finally. "You and Mum always said to look out for him! Well I was!"

"You didn't think telling Severus was a better option? You thought you'd just follow him into the bowels of this castle hoping that what little schooling you've had would be of use?" Draco shrunk down a little, a little scared by the fact that his father was probably going easy on him here at school. "Your mother is retrieving Harry and we are leaving."

"But the feast!" Lucius whirled on his eldest son with fury.

"You have no right to sit there and enjoy this! You will be coming home with us; Albus has already released the two of you for the summer. You will finish packing and meet me in the common room." Without another word Lucius strode out the door and slammed it behind him. Hoping Harry had fared better with their mother, Draco forlornly folded his blanket and closed his trunk.

When he ascended the staircase he found his mother and Harry already there. Harry was trying his best to hide behind Narcissa, not realizing she was just as furious with him as Lucius was.

But as before, when Harry had fallen so many years ago, Lucius' fury was not completely filled with contempt at their actions. Draco saw a glimpse of worry buried beneath the anger, and he knew that Lucius had been genuinely fearful for his sons' lives. Gathering his summer cloak around him, he greeted his mother before following them out the door. He waved goodbye to some of the Slytherins sitting in the common room still stunned at the entrance of the Malfoys.

Walking beside Harry, Draco couldn't help but think about what they'd done to warrant their current situation. Not being able to help himself, Draco snickered. Harry shot him a warning glare, but Lucius didn't seem to have noticed. Leaning over, Draco threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What do you think they'll do with Fluffy now?" he asked quietly, causing Harry to snort with laughter. Draco couldn't contain himself either and Severus was treated to the rare sight of the Malfoy family passing his classroom door, the two adults looking stern and furious and the boys snickering in their wake. Stealing a glance inside, Harry managed a small smile to Severus. Pausing only for a moment, Harry caught Severus return nod – a promise to visit over the summer. Harry quickly caught up with his brother and parents, looking back and forth between them as they made their way to the headmaster's office to Floo home.

And despite the immense amount of trouble he was in – not to mention the extensive work he and Draco were bound to be assigned – Harry couldn't imagine a better life.

* * *

And there it is. Book 1. Though I think those of you reading "The Road Taken" are still waiting for Book 2 to start. I've had a few ideas popping around in my head. I don't think I'm going to keep going with this universe – though it's a good start. I may come back to this if I have no other ideas, but I'm sure you'll see it if I do. Please let me know what you thought. Some of this seemed a bit rushed to me, and I may go back and change it later.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. - Awahili


End file.
